OS STEMILY
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Dès leur première rencontre, Stephen et Emily sont devenus de véritables amis. Mais au fils des années, leurs amitiés, c'est transformé en quelque chose de plus fort. Si malgré la barrière invisible qu'ils avaient mise entre eux pour ne pas commettre une bêtise, ils décidaient de prendre le risque. On ne vit qu'une fois après tout. ATTENTION, OS STEMILY / Rating M - MA
1. Une nuit peut tout changer

**Bonjour les amis, je suis de retour pour vous jouer mauvais tours (euh non c'est pas ça ^_^' )**

 **Bref, suite aux nombreuses photos Stemily auquel on a eu le droit ce Week-end, j'ai décidé d'abandonner mon long OS pour celui-ci. Attention Rating MA et donc hot.**

 **Une fois encore, c'est une simple fiction et ne nuit en aucun cas au couple Amell. Je n'accepterais aucuns commentaires déplaisant concernant cet écrit. Il s'agit d'une fiction et donc fictif.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Titre — Une nuit peut tout changer**

POV Stephen

Cela faisant à présent une semaine que le Heroes FanFest de Londres avait pris fin, une semaine que j'avais retrouvé ma famille et mon ami Andrew afin de poursuivre nos vacances aux Caraïbes cette fois, une semaine que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce souvenir de la tête, une semaine qu'elle me manquait. Je ne cessais depuis de regarder les photos que les fans avaient postées sur Twitter, j'avais même enregistré mes préférés comme celle où une fan m'a donné une bague afin de faire comme si je demandais Emily en mariage afin de refaire comme dans l'épisode neuf de la saison quatre. En imaginant que cela n'arrivera peut-être jamais, mon cœur se serre, elle me manque tellement.

\- Papa, tu ne viens pas te baigner.

Je regarde ma petite princesse qui est adorable dans ce petit ensemble.

\- Non, ma puce, papa à mal à la tête.

\- L'aspirine ne t'a pas fait d'effet mon chéri.

Je regarde Cassandra et tente de faire bonne figure devant notre fille.

\- D'une certaine façon si, mais j'ai encore un mal à la tête, je préfère resté au frais dans la chambre.

\- Oui, tu as raison, vaux mieux être prudent.

Cassandra se penche alors son visage vers celui de son mari et l'embrasse tendrement. Stephen se tend immédiatement et surprise, Cassandra casse le baiser l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Excuse-moi je… Je viens de ressentir une violente douleur à la tête.

\- Mavi ma chérie, viens avec moi, il faut laisser papa se reposer.

\- D'accord Maman. Repose-toi bien papa.

\- À tout à l'heure Stephen.

\- Oui, amusez-vous vous bien.

Une fois seul, Stephen se laisse aller sur le lit, passant ses bras derrière sa tête avant de fermer les yeux et murmurant.

\- Emily…

En effet ce FanFest avait été bien différent des autres fois. Une fois encore, Cassandra n'avait pas été de la partie, sauf à la soirée du Nocking Point et encore elle était partie très tôt. Stephen lui, son côté avait été heureux de revoir Emily. Le week-end avait été parfait, alors qu'il devait être seul à l'étage, lorsqu'il avait appris que Melissa ne serait pas de la partie, Stephen avait contacté les organisateurs afin d'être au même étage qu'Emily. Au début, les négociations n'avaient pas été faciles, mais heureusement, Stephen avait mentionné que Emily avait peur de la foule et qu'elle faisait un effort de venir. Sans oublier de préciser que son garde du corps veillerait également sur Emily et que ce serait plus simple pour lui qu'il soit au même étage. L'organisation avait donc accepté pour le plus grand bonheur de Stephen. Proche de ses fans, Stephen avait apprécié parler de l'épisode vingt de la dernière saison diffusé, mais ce qu'il avait le plus apprécié c'était la séance de photo Olicity. Si certains fans souhaitaient juste une photo simple, d'autre avaient une imagination débordante. Ainsi, Entre la demande en mariage, le stylo rouge et les autres, Stephen avait eu la joie de tenir Emily dans ses bras à plusieurs reprises en plus de jouer quelques scènes cultes de la série.

Le week-end avait passé une à une vitesse folle pour Stephen, si bien que le dimanche soir était arrivé rapidement et il avait salué ses amis en faisant quelques photos avant de rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel. Bien entendu, il avait prévu de rester à Londres quelques jours, Cassandra devait le rejoindre le lendemain. Il savait aussi que Emily repartait le lendemain dans l'après-midi avec ses amis et ce Jean-Luc. À cette pensée, Stephen sentait la jalousie se manifester si bien que de colère, il balança à travers la pièce les oreillers et coussins.

\- Et merde !

Il connaissait bien Emily et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à tomber dans les bras du premier venu, mais là il est clair ce type était proche d'elle, d'autant plus que cela faisait deux ans de suite que ce type-là suivait et il le détestait ! Il finit par se lever afin d'aller voir sa partenaire et amie. Il avait envie de discuter un peu avec elle avant de lui souhaiter bonnes vacances, étant donné qu'il ne se reverrait pas avant juillet. Une fois devant sa porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa trois coups. Il attendit et allait rebrousser chemin se disant qu'elle devait être avec ses amis, quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien se manifesta.

\- Une seconde.

Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de … Il se sentit soudain gêné de peut-être la déranger. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défaire de ses affreuses pensées, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Emily en peignoir de bain de l'hôtel et les cheveux mouillés.

 _Surprise_ \- Stephen !?

\- Salut ! Je… Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non bien que non, j'étais sous la douche, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Pas de souci. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Emily s'écarta afin de laisser entrer Stephen avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et le devança.

\- Je vais aller mettre quelque chose de plus habillé, fais comme chez toi !

Á cette phrase, Stephen se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple peignoir qui cachait sa nudité et se laisser aller. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Emily là ramena contre son torse en laissa sa tête prendre place dans son cou, humant le parfum du gel douche de la jeune femme. Emily quand a, elle, fut surprise du geste de Stephen.

\- Ste… Stephen ?

\- Tu me rends fou Emily?

Stephen déposa quelques baisers brûlant sur cette peau qu'il désirait embrassait depuis longtemps avant de là lécher, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordillait.

\- Stephen, je…

\- Je n'en peux plus Emily, je n'en peux plus de devoir contenir le désir que j'ai pour toi, je n'en peux plus de voir tous ses hommes te faire les yeux doux et je ne supporte pas que ce Jean Luc te tourne autour.

\- Stephen… Je…

Emily rougit en sentant le désir de Stephen croître entre ses cuisses, elle était flattée de voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à son ami, mais en même temps gêné.

\- Em, empêche-moi d'aller plus loin. Dis-moi que pour toi, je ne suis rien, juste un simple ami. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et je te laisserais tranquille.

Emily ne savait que dire, elle mentirait en disant qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Stephen, il était tellement gentil depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Leur première rencontre et la première fois qu'ils avaient joué ensemble, était un souvenir qu'elle chérissait. Malgré tout, même si elle avait adoré tourner avec lui les deux flash-back de l'épisode vingt de la dernière saison, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il était marié et avait une merveilleuse petite fille et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui briserait son mariage. Même si passer une nuit avec lui était quelque chose qu'elle adorerait !

Prenant son silence pour un oui, le cœur brisé de savoir que pour elle il n'était qu'un simple ami, Stephen embrassa tendrement son cou avant de desserrer son étreinte et de s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Excuse-moi Em, je pensais que… Oublie, je vais te laisser, bonne nuit.

Le cœur lourd, Stephen se dirigea vers la porte afin de quitter la chambre d'Emily, quand…

\- Attends ! Stephen.

Stephen se retourna alors avec une once d'espoir, mais ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Emily, son Emily avait les larmes aux yeux. En en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva près d'elle et essuya ses larmes avant de s'excuser.

\- Excuse-moi, je… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Stephen, c'est juste que… J'espérais que… Que tu ressentes la même chose que j'éprouve pour toi et…

Mais Emily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Stephen se posaient sur les siennes. Laissant sa langue caresser tendrement ces lèvres, il fut ravi de voir Emily lui accordait l'accès et ne se fit pas prier pour explorer sa bouche. Lorsque sa langue rencontra sa jumelle, il émit un grognement rauque, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. D'abord tendre, le baiser devient vite langoureux et sauvage, si Stephen avait ses mains autour de la taille d'Emily, elle avait passé les siennes autour du cou de Stephen, caressant sa nuque.

Cassant le baiser par manque de souffle, Stephen enfouit sa tête dans son cou afin d'y déposer une série de baisers brûlant. Penchant sa tête sur le côté afin de laisser meilleurs accès à Stephen, Emily soupirait d'aise, alors que ses mains caressaient son torse à travers son tee-shirt, sentant le désir du jeune homme plus présent qu'avant. Sortant sa tête de son cou, Stephen l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui dire d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Pour toute réponse, Emily attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt afin de le soulever, dévoilant le torse parfait et musclé de Stephen. Ce dernier l'aida en leva ses bras et reprit la bouche de la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, alors que sa partenaire commençait à le caresser commençant au niveau de sa marque de naissance remontant vers ces pectoraux et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit des frissons émanaient de son partenaire. Elle descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Stephen lorsque ce dernier l'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix suave.

\- Laisse-moi le plaisir de te découvrir également, même si déjà eu le loisir de te voir.

L'embrasa tendrement, Stephen défit la ceinture du peignoir qui là couvrait et écartant les pans afin de redécouvrir sa poitrine nue qu'il avait déjà vu il y a deux ans à présent.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

L'embrassa tendrement, il laissa ses lèvres repartir à la découverte de son cou avant de descendre ses lèvres au niveau de son épaule gauche qu'il avait préalablement découvert. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre avant de descendre ses lèvres au haut de son buste embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine, il l'embrassa au creux de ses seins avant de remonter à ses lèvres, son cou et lui mordillant son lobe d'oreille en l'entendant soufflait de frustration ce qui le fit sourire. Il voulait prendre son temps bien qu'il l'a désiré ardemment.

Il se recula un peu, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de retirer entièrement ce peignoir qui là couvrait, peignoir qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait entièrement nue et la trouvait magnifique. Depuis qu'il était en âge d'aimer le sexe, il avait déjà eu de nombreux rapports avec différentes femmes, mais là, elle était la beauté incarnée et n'avait rien à envier des autres femmes.

\- Tu es tellement belle Emily.

Il avait dit ses quelques mots dans un murmure afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il se perdit dans son regard et la vit rougir ce qu'il trouva adorable, là rendant encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Là serrant contre lui, il grogna de plaisir lors sa poitrine entra en contact avec ton torse. Caressant ses hanches, son soupir se perdit dans sa bouche, en intensifiant le baiser tout en lui demanda l'accès, accès qu'elle lui accorda sans hésiter, alors que les mains d'Emily se perdaient dans sa courte chevelure voulant plus à présent qu'il avait réveillé cette envie.

Agrippant ces fesses, les caressant, Emily cassa le baiser afin de laisser ses lèvres partit à la découverte du torse de Stephen, ce qui lui plut beaucoup, si bien qu'à son tour, il posa ses mains sur les fesses fermes de sa compagne les malaxant faisant gémir Emily, qui défit rapidement le nœud du pantalon de sport que portait Stephen, glissant sa main à l'intérieur. En sentant les mains d'Emily sur son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son boxer, Stephen pinça les fesses de sa douce amante en signe de plaisir. Le sourire aux lèvres, Emily se fit coquine et passa ses mains sous le morceau de tissu effleurant le pénis de Stephen.

\- Emily. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_

Alors, doucement, elle retira ses mains et l'attira vers le lit, le poussant dessus le chevauchant et en frottant son intimité sur sa virilité toujours emprisonné même si le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était plus vraiment caché.

 _Souriant_ \- Tu vas me la jouer à la Felicity entreprenante ?

\- Ose dire que ça ne te plaît pas ? _Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle_

Stephen posa alors ses deux mains sur la poitrine d'Emily lui malaxant ses seins en lui souriant. Avant de lui dire tendrement.

\- Du moment que c'est toi, je suis ouvert à tout !

Comblait et heureuse parce qu'il venait de lui avouer, Emily saisit le boxer de Stephen entre ses dents et le fit glissait, délivrant ainsi sa virilité qui était déjà dur. En voyant le sexe de Stephen en érection, elle déglutit et son envie qu'il la pénètre tout de suite se fit plus grande.

Voyant le regard insistant de son amante sur son sexe, Stephen rougit et se redressa, posa sa main sur la joue d'Emily qu'il caressa.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que…

Voyant la gêne d'Emily, Stephen comprit.

\- Tu… Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Emily fut surprise que Stephen pense cela.

\- Quoi !? Si bien sûr que si mais… J'ai juste envie de…

Stephen éclat alors de rire, voyant où elle voulait en venir et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- J'ai compris ma puce, mais je veux que notre première fois à tout les deux soit mémorable.

Stephen se redressa un peu et prit possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser se transforma vite en quelque chose d'intense, leurs langues bataillant pour avoir le dessus dans ce baiser. D'un geste rapide mais précis, Stephen l'a fit basculer sur le dos et entendit contre ses lèvres un soupir de mécontentement. Stephen laisse alors ses lèvres se poser dans son cou en y déposant des baisers brûlant tout en frottant sa virilité dure contre son intimité humide là faisant gémir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, ton heure viendra, mais pour le moment, laisse-moi te donner du plaisir.

Alors qu'il continuait de frotter son sexe contre celui de sa compagne, Emily se cambra légèrement afin de le sentir plus contre elle. Il sourit et commença à explorer le corps parfait de sa compagne. L'embrassant en pleine bouche, il laissa ses mains caressait ses seins qui lui faisait envie depuis la première fois qu'ils les avaient vu. Délaissant sa bouche, il laissa ses lèvres descendre au niveau de sa poitrine tout en laissa sa langue y tracer un chemin et prit dans sa bouche l'un des mamelons dressé qui n'attendait que sa bouche pour être happer. Les gémissements d'Emily l'incitaient à continuer à torturer ce petit bout de chaire. Le léchant et le mordillant, il s'occupa ensuite de l'autre. Les gémissements d'Emily le rendit heureux, sachant qu'il était responsable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et cela signifiait qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Le fait de sentir ces mains sur sa peau nue, le comblait et voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, il se sentait si bien avec elle.

Remonta vers ces lèvres qu'il embrassa, il laissait l'une de ses mains descendre vers l'objet de ses désirs et l'effleurant d'un doigt, il sentit qu'elle écartait les cuisses d'instinct. Voyant le désir dans ces yeux, Stephen eut un léger sourire et descendit vers son intimité tout en déposant des baisers brûlant sur cette peau. Arrivé à l'objet de ses désirs et afin de voir la réaction de son amante, Stephen, donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres et la réaction d'Emily fut immédiate. Se cambra vers lui, elle poussa un petit cri aigu en incitant ainsi son amant à aller plus loin. Laissant sa langue partir à la découverte de ce fruit délicieux, Stephen inciter par les cris d'Emily, décida d'aller plus loin en taquinant du bout de la langue son clitoris déjà gonflé par le désir.

\- Je t'en prie…Fais-moi l'amour Stephen ! _Lui dit-elle une voix pleine de désir_

\- Patience ma belle _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_

Tout en continuant de taquiner son clitoris, il inséra un doigt en elle qui là fit gémir de plaisir. Faisant de léger va et viens, il en inséra un deuxième suivit d'un troisième les faisant bouger rapidement et sentit qu'elle se resserrait autour de ses doigts signe que l'orgasme était proche. Il retira alors ses doigts et laissa sa langue prendre la place ce qui là fit jouir peu après dans un cri qui rempli la chambre. Récoltant son nectar, Stephen se redressa quelques instants plus tard afin de l'embrasser langoureusement

\- Tu es délicieuse Em.

Le regard remplie de désir, Emily le supplia en enserrant son bassin de ses jambes.

\- Prends-moi Stephen je ne veux plus attendre !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

Se positionnant comme il le fallait entre ses cuisses, Stephen prit son sexe en main et caressa son entrée avec son gland et s'enfonçant doucement en elle ne voulant pas lui faire le moindre mal à causse de sa grosseur. Emily, bien que dans le monde du plaisir, fut émue de le voir si doux avec elle et posa sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa.

\- Stephen.

Ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal, Stephen s'arrêta et la regarda avec amour.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je…

Emily prit son visage entre ses mains et le ramena à elle afin de l'embrasser.

\- Je veux te sentir en moi. Alors s'il te plaît…

Stephen n'avait jamais vu autant de désir dans les yeux d'une femme, même dans ceux de Cassandra, il n'avait jamais lu un tel désir quand il faisait l'amour. Faisant ce qu'elle lui demande, Stephen s'enfonçant en elle avec fermeté mais resta immobile quelques instants.

\- Tout va bien mon amour _Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure ?_

\- Oui… Fais-moi l'amour Steve.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par ce surnom, donnait des ailes à Stephen qui entreprit une série de va et viens tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Il sentit Emily se resserrer autour de son sexe et jouir de nouveau contre lui, mais lui, n'était pas encore venu.

\- Desserre tes jambes Em.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et interrogea du regard son amant quand il se retira d'elle. Voyant son regard, il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin avant de prendre ses jambes, en les caressant tendrement avant de les mettre sur ses épaules. S'empalant en elle de nouveau la faisant cirer un « Stephen » il reprit ses va-et-vient en s'enfonçant profondément à chaque poussée. Il sentait la jouissance proche et savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, néanmoins, il s'écarta doucement tout restant en elle et l'invita à venir contre lui dans une position assez sensuelle, dit la position du lotus et reprit ses va et viens tout en embrassant sa partenaire en pleine bouche. Le fait qu'elle bouge aussi son bassin rendait les choses encore plus forte et l'un comme l'autre ne tardait pas à jouir. Emily rejetait son corps à l'arrière en sentant le liquide chaud de Stephen la remplir.

Ils restaient un moment sans bouger en essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Toujours en elle, Stephen continuait de la câliner doucement tout en posant ses lèvres dans son cou et finit par ressortir d'elle, s'allongeant contre elle, en la prenant dans ses bras. Emily se blottit dans ses bras en quémanda un baiser que Stephen fut ravi de lui offrir.

Après un long silence, profitant simplement d'être blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emily prit la parole.

\- C'était Waouh !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- C'est souvent l'effet que je fais !

L'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, Stephen la fit venir sur lui et caressa sa joue.

\- Emily je…

Emily le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non ne dit rien. Pas tout de suite.

Emily bougea doucement son bassin et sentit la virilité de Stephen prêt pour un second round.

\- Emily, ne me chauffe pas.

Emily continuait son petit manège avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

\- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que mon heure viendrait !

Aux dires de sa douce amante, Stephen sourit impatient de connaître la suite qui allait très certainement lui plaire.

\- Hmmm et ?

\- Que dirais-tu de continuer sous la douche ? _Lui dit-elle les yeux brûlant de désir_

Sans attendre sa réponse, Emily se leva se déhancha et lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Ni une, ni deux, Stephen se leva en trombe et la rejoignit prêt pour un second round. Mais à peine arrivé, Emily le plaqua sur contre la porte et entreprit de lui donner du plaisir comme il n'avait plus reçu depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Après la douche qui fut assez chaude et intense, Emily avait commandé le dîner. Dîner qui se termina par un chaud dessert.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin les ramenant à la lourde réalité, Stephen allait devoir rejoindre sa femme et Emily quittait Londres dans quelques heures. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas pressés de se quitter et refirent l'amour deux fois ce matin-là. Néanmoins, après une douche qui durera un très long moment, leur moment d'intimité touché sa fin et il leur fallait parler.

\- Emily, je… Je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Moi non plus Stephen mais… Tu es marié et je…

Stephen la fit taire en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais mon ange. J'aurais tellement préféré que les choses soient autrement.

\- Sache que je ne te demande rien Stephen. J'aurais au moins eu la joie de vivre un rêve pendant ces nombreuses heures. Et même si je ne veux pas que ce rêve prenne fin, les rêves sont faits malheureusement pour ne pas durer.

Stephen la prit alors dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

\- Il pourrait l'être. Si le désire.

 _Le repoussant_ \- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! Et je refuse d'être considéré comme la briseuse de ton mariage.

\- Em, mon mariage a pris fin quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu es importante pour moi, et j'ai toujours ce besoin de te voir et te toucher et je sais que maintenant rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous à présent.

\- On aurait jamais dû céder à notre désir. À présent on…

Stephen l'interrompit de nouveau en l'embrassant.

\- Sache que je ne regrette pas ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux. Et même si cela va être compliqué les mois à venir, je veux que tu saches que… Que je t'aime Em. Et que je vais ce qu'il faut pour que l'on soit ensemble.

Emily fut émue par les dires de Stephen ne sachant que dire. Avait-il réellement l'intention de divorcer où est-ce qu'il était encore à la frontière du monde du plaisir.

\- Em, écoute-moi, je te demande de m'accorder du temps afin de faire les choses comme il le faut. Alors attends-moi. Je ne te dis pas que l'on sera ensemble lors de la reprise de la série, mais sache que durant les semaines à venir je vais avoir une discussion avec Cassandra. Je veux faire les choses bien, pour Mavi. Si ma petite fille n'était pas là, ce serait certainement plus simple, mais elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde. Et c'est un détail non négligeable.

\- Je sais oui, et je ne demande pas de précipiter les choses.

\- Sache une chose. Je ne toucherais pas Cassandra durant nos vacances, pas maintenant que je t'ai goûté.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je t'aime et il me tarde de te retrouver début Juillet à Vancouver.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte et… _Timidement_ Je t'aime aussi Stephen.

Le cœur plus léger, Stephen serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras et ils profitaient ainsi des dernières minutes ensemble. En rejoignant sa chambre, Stephen savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire et le plus dur restait à venir.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il était toujours dans cette luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, Cassandra revint avec une Mavi toute joyeuse. Stephen fut heureux de savoir que sa petite princesse avait passé une bonne journée et lui demanda si elle voulait manger au restaurant de l'hôtel. Après un bon repas en famille, Stephen prit la salle de bains avant de rejoindre sa femme dans le lit qu'ils partageaient.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui ça va.

\- Alors tu es d'attaque pour un câlin. _Dit-elle en posant sa main au niveau de sa virilité_

Stephen se leva alors et alla sur la terrasse. Cassandra le rejoignit et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Cassandra, je veux divorcer. J'ai… Je suis tombé fou amoureux de quelqu'un et…

\- Et tu veux faire ta vie avec elle.

 _Lui faisant face_ \- Oui. Je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai jamais éprouvé du désir pour toi et que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, c'est tout le contraire, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis plusieurs mois notre couple bât de l'aile. Et pour tout t'avouer, je vois quelqu'un depuis quelque temps.

\- Je vois. Alors tu… Tu es d'accord ?

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire je crois. Et puis je me doutais que tu allais m'en parler à un moment où à un autre, j'ai bien vu que Emily et toi ce n'était pas une simple amitié.

\- J'ai résisté, j'ai cherché par tous les moyens pour ne pas…

Cassandra embrassa son mari le faisant taire par la même occasion.

\- Je sais bien que toi et elle, c'est sérieux et encore plus depuis cette convention fin mai dernier. J'ai bien compris, vu qu'à chaque fois que je cherchais à avoir du sexe, tu trouvais toujours une excuse.

\- Désolé ! _Dit-il penaud_

\- Ne t'excuse pas Stephen. L'amour ne se commande pas. Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Emily, que pouvais-je faire contre cela. T'interdire d'interpréter le rôle principal dans cette série ? Quel genre d'épouse je serais si je t'avais fait faire cela, te faire renoncer à ce premier grand rôle.

\- Et pour Mavi ?

\- Mavi est encore petite mais elle comprendra et elle ne sera pas la première petite fille à vivre avec des parents divorcés !

Stephen prit sa future ex-femme dans ses bras et la remercia.

Le cœur léger, Stephen et Cassandra retournaient se coucher avec l'intention de passer ses dernières vacances ensemble avant de reprendre l'avion vers Los Angeles mi-Juin afin de voir leur avocat et faire part de leur divorce.

Le lendemain, Stephen envoya un message à Emily étant donné que ne sachant pas trop où elle était en vacances, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Ce message disait ceci.

 _ **Coucou mon ange blond,**_

 _ **J'ai parlé avec Cass et sache qu'elle et moi nous sommes d'accord sur le point que notre mariage a pris fin il y a longtemps.**_

 _ **Je rentre à LA mi-juin afin de voir notre avocat.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte d'être début juillet pour te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser.**_

 _ **Je t'aime,**_

 _ **Ton Steve**_

Stephen reposa son portable et rejoignit Mari et Cass où la mer les attendait. Même s'ils avaient décidé de divorcer, ils voulaient offrir à leur petite fille ces dernières vacances en famille inoubliable.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Et voilà l'un de mes écrits sur le Stemily. Prochain écrit à venir, un autre OS Stemily ainsi que le chapitre 11 d'un Ange parmi des Démons, et je tenterais de mettre la suite assez rapidement, mais jusqu'en Octobre, je risque de ne pas être très présente ^^**

 **D'abord convention le week-end prochain (cadeau de mon homme) ensuite vacances dans le Sud et ensuite projet « Magic International Manga Contest » avec la réalisation d'un manga et si je suis parmi les finalistes, le grand vainqueur verra son œuvre publié dans le Shônen Jump (magazine de prépublication dans lequel des nombreux Mangaka ont été publiés. Pour citer quelques mangas : Cat's Eyes, Captain Tsubasa, Dragon ball, City Hunter, Saint Seiya, Dragon Quest: La quête de Daï, Yu Gi Oh, One Piece, Bleach …) et il aura la possibilité de se rendre au Japon pour poursuivre l'aventure. Le rêve de tout vrai fan de Mangas ^_^**

 **Bref, donc j'ai déjà une idée de base, reste à faire le scénario et les Planches.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	2. DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE ME JUSTIFIE !

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je passe en coup de vent pour valider les Reviews des Guest et ce que je vois a le don de m'énerver et une envie de tout supprimer.**

 **Je voudrais répondre à la Review du Guest.**

 **Sache que je ne suis pas une machine à écrire de fic et que si je poste d'autres OS entre-temps, c'est justement pour aider mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices à patienter.**

 **La fin d'Un Ange parmi les Démon me pose problème parce que j'ai refait mon plan de base, mais l'idée que j'avais eue ne convenait pas du tout à ce que j'avais fait à la base. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû réécrire une partie du prochain chapitre, à savoir le 12.**

 **Cher Guest, sache que comme tout le monde, j'ai une vie et je bosse à côté et excuse-moi mais en quittant parfois à plus de 19H pour finir un boulot urgent et entre mes cours d'Anglais que je prends en plus, j'ai peu de temps pour moi. Étant fiancée en plus, tu peux, je pense comprendre que mon homme parfois n'est pas très content de me voir sur l'ordi à taper des fics, alors qu'il est présent et que l'on se voit peu.**

 **Je le redis une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas un robot, je fais comme je peux.**

 **« Un Ange Parmi les Démons » est quasi fini, il reste deux voir trois chapitres, maintenant, si tu veux un travail bâclé, remplis de faute et sous formes d'idée, dis le moi et dans un mois minimum tu as tout ! Mais après, ne vient pas te plaindre si ça à ni queue ni tête !**

 **Les fics Stemily à part celle que j'ai postée hier, toutes ont été écrites après avoir vu le 3.20 mais comme elles n'étaient pas autorisées à la base, je ne les avais pas publiées, c'est Delicity qui m'a donné envie de les publier !**

 **Pour ta gouverne, celles abandonnées n'ont jamais été mises en ligne, vu que je n'ai pas posté le début et celles abandonnées sur le site, malgré ma bonne volonté, je n'arrive pas à les terminer. D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que je supprime ces écrits. !**

 **Maintenant, si c'est pour mettre ce type de Review, ne te fatigue pas, je préfère ! Tu perds ton temps et tu me fait perdre le mien, car je dois me justifier et ça me gonfle vu que j'ai autres choses à faire !**

 **Pour information, j'ai déjà commencé à lire des fics que des auteurs ont finis deux ans après et je n'ai jamais mis ce genre de commentaire. Je le répète, j'ai une vie privée ! J'écris juste car j'aime beaucoup écrire sur toute sorte de sujet. Maintenant si tu as en marre d'attendre, je t'invite à ne plus me lire, comme cela, il n'y aura plus de problème.**

 **J'en ai ma claque de devoir me justifier à chaque fois qu'un Guest me met une Review désagréable. C'est toujours facile de critiquer en étant qu'un simple Guest !**

 **Au cas où d'autres auraient envie de mettre un commentaire identique, sachez que c'est un passe-temps et que je ne touche pas d'argent.**

 **Maintenant Mister où Miss Guest, passe ton chemin la prochaine fois où réfléchis un peu.**

 **Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire du chantage même en rigolant où d'être virulent dans mes propos, mais c'est la dernière fois, que je mets ce genre de message, à la prochaine Review du même type mon compte sera supprimer purement et simplement !**

 **Maintenant, je vais faire le point sur mes écrits !**

 **1° Un Ange Parmi les Démons - Il reste trois chapitres maximums ! J'essaye de poster les trois derniers au plus vite. Je vais dire que fin Août au plus tard (j'espère) vous aurez la fin de cette fic.**

 **2° Mission Difficile - Toujours en cours et comme je l'ai dit à maintes reprises, dès qu'« Un Ange parmi les Démons » est terminé, je publie la suite.**

 **3° Les autres fics en cours - 3 si mon compte est bon, je suis désolé mais pour le moment, il n'y aura pas de suite. Je vais quand même tenter de poster le chapitre que j'avais fait concernant la S4, mais je ne vous promets rien. Celle sur le 3.17, les idées sont sur une feuille Word, mais impossible à les mettre en place et je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre voulu. Celle sur le 3.07, idem. Pour cette dernière, il restait deux chapitres, le retour de Felicity dans son appartement avec Oliver qui Gentleman l'avait raccompagné et l'Épilogue, seulement, rien ne veut se mettre comme je le veux.**

 **Une fois « Mission Difficile » terminé, j'essayerais de les reprendre, mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit, je vais tenter de faire une histoire courte qui si je suis finaliste sera publiée dans le « Weekly Shōnen Jump» seulement pour faire un manga, ça prend du temps entre le script et la réalisation des planches et là, c'est une chance vraiment unique de pouvoir participer à ce genre de concours qui d'habitude est réservé aux Japonais. Et là, non seulement c'est ouvert à tout le monde, mais en plus, l'un des jurys est Tite Kubo en personne (Le Mangaka de Bleach).**

 **Bref, voici mon coup de gueule de la soirée. C'est autre chose à faire que me prendre la tête avec des touts petits qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de chercher la petite bête.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bon Week-end à tous et à toutes,**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour,**

 **Me revoici avec un nouvel OS Stemily qui a germé dans mon esprit durant mes vacances au bord de la mer qui ont prit fin U_U. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Sandra est le prénom de la mère de Stephen, Andrea, celui de sa sœur et Carolyn celui de sa première femme.**

 **Je le publie un peu avant le chapitre 13 d'un Ange parmi les Démons afin de vous faire patienter un peu. Après la fin que je vous ai dévoilée, je suis sadique je sais.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude.**

* * *

 **Titre - Retrouvailles**

Presque qu'un an s'était écoulé depuis le fin de la série Arrow. La série s'était terminée de la plus belle façon qu'il soit, notamment pour les fans du couple Olicity. Stephen avait lui-même proposé cette fin qui avait enchanté la production mais aussi Emily. En effet, le dernier épisode avait été centré sur le couple et s'était terminé par le mariage entre les deux personnages et par l'annonce de la grossesse de Felicity. Sept longues années fabuleuses pendant lesquels Stephen avait interprété le rôle principal de Oliver Queen et de Green Arrow. Durant ses sept années, Stephen s'était fait une nouvelle famille avec ses collègues qui jouait eux aussi dans la série. David, John, Emily sans oublier Willa, Katie et tous les autres étaient de véritables amis pour lui, amis qu'il avait dû malgré tout quitté et même s'ils restaient en contact, ne plus les voir tous les jours avait été dur pour Stephen au début.

Rentré à Los Angeles, il n'avait plus tourné depuis la fin de la série voulant profiter de sa famille et se reposer, vu que ces sept dernières années avaient été intenses mais fatigantes. Néanmoins, Stephen était malheureux car même s'il était heureux de passer tout son temps avec sa petite princesse, quelque chose lui manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre cela.

Cassandra de son côté était heureuse, son mari était enfin là et pas qu'un week-end par semaine où un week-end sur deux. Enfin, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de cette gamine blonde tournait autour de son époux et avec laquelle il avait des scènes parfois intime. D'ailleurs, elle avait envie d'une chose et elle se décida à en parler à Stephen qui était actuellement allongé sur un transat en short de bain.

\- Mon chéri ?

Stephen soupira, espérant être tranquille dans ses souvenirs. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas énerver Cassandra, il lui répondit.

\- Oui, qui y a-t-il Cassandra ?

\- Tu sais quand tu tournais Arrow, c'était délicat, mais maintenant que la série est finie et que Mavi a grandi, que dirais-tu que l'on ait un autre enfant ?

Surpris par une telle question de la part de son épouse, Stephen releva ses lunettes de soleil pour voir si elle était sérieuse et vit dans son regard que oui.

\- Tu veux un autre enfant ?

\- Oui, ça me manque de pouponner !

\- Pourtant, Mavi était plus souvent avec la nounou qu'avec toi !

Immédiatement, Cassandra se braqua et lui répondit une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu étais rarement à la maison avec le tournage de cette série et que Mavi était parfois colérique. Et il fallait bien que je m'occupe de moi de temps en temps et que je vois mes amies !

 _Se levant_ \- Et là, qu'est ce qui changera à part le fait que je peux être là plus souvent ! Pas grand-chose, vu que quand je revenais le week-end pour vous deux, tu me laissais souvent seul avec ma fille ! Et là j'ai fait un break, j'espère bientôt pouvoir reprendre le chemin du tournage.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, tu n'es pas encore prêt et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone portable sonna ce qui arrangea bien Stephen qui même s'il serait fou de joie d'avoir un nouveau bébé à s'occuper, ce n'est pas avec Cass qu'il désirait connaître une nouvelle fois les joies de la paternité. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette pseudo-discussion et pour le plus grand bonheur de Stephen, Cassandra n'avait plus évoqué le sujet. Mavi venait de rentrer de l'école et sauter dans les bras de son père, trop heureuse de le retrouver pour lui raconter sa journée et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- Bonjour ma princesse ça était aujourd'hui à l'école ?

\- Oh oui, en plus il y a une nouvelle élève dans la classe et elle est très gentille.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bien ça.

\- Elle vient d'Australie et s'appelle Emily et...

Mais déjà une partie de l'esprit de Stephen était déconnectée de la réalité et se mit à penser à cette jeune femme blonde qui avait conquis son cœur en juillet 2012. À cette époque il était fiancé à Cassandra et pensait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily n'était qu'une profonde amitié et il avait épousé celle qui pensait être la femme de sa vie, mais avait vite compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily était plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Cassandra. Il avait longuement réfléchi à cette époque et avait décidé d'attendre un an, mais son plan était tombé à l'eau quand Cassandra lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait fou de joie et avant donné une chance à son mariage, mais malgré la naissance de Mavi, son mariage ne s'était pas arrangé et son amour pour Emily n'avait fait que grandir. Le fait que leurs personnages respectifs soient en couple et les scènes intimes qu'ils avaient dû tourner n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Néanmoins cela permettait à Stephen de la tenir dans ses bras et même bien plus. La tenir à demi-nue dans ses bras avait été un supplice, d'autant plus qu'il l'a désiré mais en en même temps, ce fut un plaisir. En effet, il avait l'impression d'être dans son propre rôle et non pas dans celui d'Oliver Queen.

Le souci, c'est que malgré la fin de la série, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand il voyait qu'elle s'affichait avec un homme et ce Jean-Luc l'a collé toujours, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Sans compter Cassandra qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il ne la touchait plus et elle se demandait si son mari n'était pas devenu stérile et qu'il prenait comme excuse de ne pas vouloir un second enfant.

Par cette belle journée comme c'était souvent le cas à Los Angeles, Cassandra décida de passer une après-midi avec ses amies laissant seul son époux avec leur fille. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait que Stephen ne voulait pas d'autre enfant avec Cassandra, étant donné que de toute façon la plupart du temps, elle le laissait seule et passer du temps avec ses amies.

Ruminant une partie de l'après-midi, alors que Mavi jouait dans sa chambre, il finit par prendre son téléphone et chercha le prénom de la jeune femme qui ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées et son cœur mais au moment d'appuyer sur la touche verte, il se dégonfla et se mit à regarder les photos dans la pellicule de son iPhone. Perdu dans ses pensées en se remémorisant les différents moments avec elle, son iPhone sonna. Sans regarder le nom, il décrocha.

\- Amell !

\- Salut Steve.

\- Ah salut Robbie !

\- Oulà mon vieux, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Mouais.

\- Raconte à ton cousin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, rien du tout !

Stephen entendit son cousin rire au téléphone.

\- Quoi !?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es ronchon, parce qu'une jeune et jolie femme blonde te manque depuis la fin d'une certaine série !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Robbie, je suis marié je te signale !

\- Oui et ? Ose dire que tu ne penses pas a Emily !

Voyant que son cousin ne répondait pas, Robbie poursuivit.

\- Tu sais Steve, je ne suis pas aveugle, Andrea et ta mère non plus, même Italia a remarqué que tu regardais Emily différemment de ta femme. On sait parfaitement que tu regrettes d'être marié à Cassandra qui en plus, ne faisait aucun effort quand tu tournais à Vancouver !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Robbie ?

\- Tu es malheureux Steve et tout le monde le voit !

 _Soupirant_ \- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Rob.

\- Déjà la première question à te poser est de savoir ce que tu ressens pour Emily et si ce que tu ressens pour elle est la même chose que tu ressens pour Cass. Et après tu pourras poser le pour et le contre.

\- Je suis sûr d'une chose Rob, ce que je ressens pour elle est différent de ce que je ressens pour Cass.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes Steve ?

Derrière son iPhone, depuis Los Angeles, Stephen regardait la vue qui s'offrait à lui et fermait les yeux en repensent a tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Emily et se rendit compte de la place qu'elle avait pris dans son cœur et finit par répondre à son cousin.

\- Ce que je ressens pour elle Rob, c'est de l'amour et c'est différent de ce que je ressens pour Cass. Dès ma première rencontre avec Emily, ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle fut plus fort et plus profond que ce que j'ai ressenti pour Cass lors de notre rencontre.

\- Bah c'est déjà une bonne chose que tu saches ce que tu ressens pour elle. Maintenant la question est de savoir si tu lui as dit ?

A l'autre bout du file Robbie entendit Stephen poussait un profond soupire. Il se doutait plus ou moins de la réponse, mais attendit la confirmation.

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise « Eh Emily, je suis fou de toi, mais tu comprends je suis marié et la série s'arrête et je ne peux pas rester à Vancouver ! »

\- Elle sait que tu es marié, donc ce n'est pas le truc à dire ! Mais la phrase juste avant est au top !

\- Le souci, est que, je la respecte trop pour la faire souffrir !

\- Qui te dis qu'elle ne souffre pas ?

Aux dires de son cousin, Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu sais Steve, ça ne doit pas être facile comme situation pour Emily, d'autant plus que si nous, ta famille on se doute que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour elle, il en va de même pour elle.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle sait que...

 _L'interrompant_ \- Que si on a remarqué que tu étais fou d'elle, on a bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ton charme ravageur ! D'ailleurs, quand vous tourniez les scènes intimes d'Olicity, vous aviez cette même étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Je sais. J'avais bien remarqué cette étincelle mais malgré tout, j'avais toujours un doute, me demandant si c'était elle où pour montrer aux fans combien Felicity était amoureuse d'Oliver.

\- Parfois tu es vraiment aveugle mon pauvre Stephen ! Tu es bien comme le personnage d'Oliver que tu incarnais, qui n'avais pas vu que Felicity était amoureuse de lui.

 _Vexé_ \- Oh eh ! Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que l'était Oliver.

\- T'étais pas loin !

\- C'est moi !

\- Écoute, Cass vient de rentrer et je...

 _L'interrompant_ \- Steve, vient à Toronto ce week-end, on discutera entre cousin de tout cela.

\- Oui, mais je... Cass ?

\- Dis-lui que c'est pour la suite de Code-8 !

\- OK. A samedi alors et bonjour à Italia.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

Cassandra embrassa son époux et lui dit joyeusement.

\- Tu sais Maria est enceinte de son troisième enfant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et je lui ai dit que nous deux on envisageait sérieusement d'avoir un second bébé et...

 _En colère_ \- QUOI ! TU TE FICHES DE MOI CASS, IL N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ QUESTION D'UN SECOND ENFANT !

Devant la colère de son mari, Cassandra éleva la voix à son tour.

\- POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS, TU ES STÉRILE MA PAROLE ! TU NE ME TOUCHES MÊME PLUS !

 _Se calmant_ \- Écoute Cass, j'adorerais avoir un autre enfant, mais je vais reprendre bientôt le tournage de la suite de Code-8 et d'autres films où séries et ça va être compliqué et...

 _Toujours en colère_ \- ! Tu penses toujours à elle n'est-ce pas ! C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant. TU LUI AS PROMIS QUOI HEIN ?

\- ARRÊTE! EMILY N'A RIEN A VOIR LÀ-DEDANS.

\- EMILY, TOUJOURS EMILY. JE COMPRENDS POURQUOI TU NE ME TOUCHES PLUS, TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC ELLE C'EST CELA.

\- NE DIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPÉ. J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE DES DÉFAUTS, MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS INFIDÈLE NI UN SALAUD !

\- PERMET MOI D'EN DOUTER, CAR VOS SCÈNES INTIMES ÉTAIENT SI RÉELLES QUE MÊME LES FANS DE VOTRE COUPLE MINABLE QUE VOUS INCARNIEZ À L'ÉCRAN, EN ÉTAIENT FOUS. C'EST POUR CELA QUE J'AI BLOQUÉ CES FANS QUI NE CESSAIENT DE CLAMER HAUT ET FORT QUE LE OLICITY ÉTAIT RÉEL ET QU'ILS ONT CRÉÉ LE STEMILY. SI BIEN QUE J'AI ÉTÉ LA RISÉE SUR TWITTER ET SUR LE WEB !

Stephen poussait un profond soupir afin le se calmer.

\- Écoute Cass, pense ce que tu veux, mais jamais, non jamais je t'ai trompé. Même si Emily et moi on a eu comme tu dis des scènes intimes durant le tournage de Arrow, jamais je ne l'ai pas touché autrement que pour les scènes.

\- PRENDS-MOI POUR UNE IDIOTE EN PLUS. VOS REGARDS NE MENTAIENT PAS, ET VOS GÉMISSEMENTS DURANT LES SCÈNES DE SEXES NON PLUS. LES FANS DE VOTRE COUPLE MINABLE ÉTAIENT FOUS QUAND VOUS AVEZ CE TYPE DE SCÈNE SANS COMPTER QUE CES SCÈNES SANS LA MUSIQUE SONT DISPO SUR YOUTUBE ALORS OSE ME DIRE QU'IL NE SAIT RIEN PASSÉ. NOTAMMENT DANS CET ÉPISODE 5.20 QUAND ELLE SE FROTTE CONTRE TOI OU LES AUTRES ÉPISODES QUAND LE COUPLE PHARE SE REFORME.

Stephen qui en avait marre qu'elle s'en prenne sans cesse à Emily quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans son couple, décida de rester calme malgré tout.

\- Tu sais quoi, Robbie m'a invité à passer le Week-end avec lui, mais je crois que je vais avancer mon voyage, ça me permettra de voir ma mère et ma sœur.

\- C'est ça, et pendant que tu y es, tu pourras voir ta poule de blondasse !

Stephen préféra ne pas répondre et rejoignit leur chambre afin de faire son sac et passa par la chambre de sa fille qui jouait tranquillement.

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec maman ?

\- Ce n'est rien ma puce. Tu sais, quand tu auras un amoureux tu auras parfois des petites disputes comme cela, mais ça finit toujours par des réconciliations.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Écoute ma princesse, papa va rendre visite à Robbie.

 _Se levant_ \- On va voir Tonton Robbie.

 _Un air désolé_ \- Non, moi tout seul. On va travailler sur le court-métrage que l'on a tourné.

\- Ah d'accord. Alors fait un bon voyage papa, tu me ramèneras un souvenir ?

Stephen prit sa puce dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Il savait que s'il divorçait de Cassandra, elle lui ferait là misère le privant de sa princesse, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ses sautes d'humeur et ce break allait lui faire du bien.

POV Emily

Cela faisait un an à présent que la série était finie. Un an que j'avais repris une vie plutôt tranquille. En effet, je m'étais accordé un break après la fin de Arrow étant donné que même si ce fut une merveilleuse expérience, ce fut aussi sept longues années intenses entre tournages et conventions de fans. Néanmoins, je fus heureuse d'avoir participé à cette aventure. Durant ces années, je me suis fait des amis et l'ensemble de l'équipe était comme ma seconde famille, si bien que je ne regrette rien.

Quand je repense à tous ces merveilleux moments passé avec eux, je me dis que tout cela me paraît si loin à présent. Même si je suis toujours en contact avec eux, ils me manquent. Pourtant on s'est vu il y a quelques mois lors d'un repas, j'ai même été heureuse de voir que Katie attendait un heureux événement, des jumeaux prévu pour Noël, le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle fait à son époux. Même si j'ai été heureuse de les revoir, une personne manquait à l'appel, personne qui me manque le plus, Stephen. Même si on est toujours en contact, mais il me manque terriblement, si bien parfois je me retrouve à regarder les épisodes de Arrow, notamment certains épisodes comme pour combler ce vide dans mon cœur. Parce que oui, je suis profondément amoureuse de lui, même si ça me fait mal, je l'aime et cela depuis le premier jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés en Juillet 2012. Dire que c'est lui qui m'a permis de rester aussi longtemps dans la série, je lui dois tant. En même temps, rien que de repenser à tous les moments que l'on a passés ensemble, les scènes intimes que l'on a tournées tous les deux, quand je repense à ces lèvres sur les miennes, mes seins contre son torse musclé et tous les autres gestes qu'il avait lorsque lui et moi étions dans la peau de nos personnages, quand je repense à tout cela, je sens mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi a-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme marié ?

Poussant un profond soupire, sachant que cela ne sert à rien de ruminer sans cesse cette histoire vouée à l'échec, je décide de me préparer afin de me rendre chez Italia qui m'a gentiment invité et m'éloigner de Vancouver me fera du bien, même si Toronto est la ville natale de Stephen. Alors que je sors de la salle de bains, prête à partir, j'entends mon iPhone émettre une sonnerie signifiant que j'ai une notification provenant soit de Twitter soit de Instagram des comptes que je suis, vu que je n'aime pas Facebook. Quand je lis la notification mon cœur se brise. Mais je décide d'aller tout de même chez Italia la connaissant suffisamment pour rappliquer si je lui dis que je ne me sens pas bien.

Malgré son cœur meurtris, Emily prit se rendit à l'aéroport afin de prendre son avion pour rejoindre Toronto où vivait Italia et Robbie. Plusieurs heures plus tard Emily arriva chez le cousin de Stephen et fut accueilli par Italia.

\- Salut ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

\- Hum, oui, peu fatiguée _Mentit Emily_

Italia n'était pas de dupe et vit que son amie n'était pas en forme. Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Robbie apparut.

\- Emily, je suis content de te voir.

En voyant le regard de la femme dont était amoureux son cousin, il comprit. L'attirant à lui, Robbie l'a serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

\- Je sais que tu as vu ce message, mais rassure-toi, c'est faux.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je connais Steve, il n'aurait pas dit cela à ses fans sans en avertir avant sa famille. Et je l'ai eu au téléphone encore ce matin, il m'en aurait parlé !

Robbie l'a senti soulagé et se détendre. Italia n'était pas jalouse, vu que Emily était comme une sœur pour elle et savait que ce n'était pas Robbie dont elle était amoureuse, mais Stephen. Ayant bien remarqué à son arrivée qu'elle n'était pas en forme, elle interrogea son époux du regard. C'est dans un murmure qu'il lui indiqua son téléphone. Italia prit alors l'iPhone de Robbie et en appuya sur la touche du milieu vit le Tweet en question, Tweet provenant du compte de Stephen Amell, qui disant.

 _Je suis fou de joie, ma femme CassandraPants et moi attendons un heureux événement._

POV Italia

Je compris la détresse d'Emily. En lisant ce Tweet, n'importe quelle femme amoureuse aurait eu le cœur brisé. Je n'avais jamais été en conflit avec Cassandra, mais je ne l'avais jamais réellement apprécié. Déjà même avant de la rencontrer, Robbie m'avait dit qu'elle type de femme elle était. Je savais que ce Tweet n'était pas de Stephen, mais de Cassandra elle-même comme elle le faisait parfois. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. OK, je comprenais qu'elle puisse être jalouse étant marié à un homme comme Stephen, vu que Robbie avait refusé que j'interprète le rôle d'Helena Bertinelli dans la Saison une de Arrow vu qu'il ne voulait pas que j'embrasse Stephen ce qui était normal vu que l'on était fiancé à cette époque, mais là, aussi loin que je me souvienne, Cassandra n'a jamais fait l'effort lorsque Steve tournait à Vancouver. Combien de fois Robbie m'a dit que Stephen souffrait de cette situation. Cassandra exagère vraiment et j'espère qu'il va prendre une décision, parce que cette situation n'a que trop duré et dans cette histoire, tous souffrent.

Emily avait passé une bonne journée en compagnie de Robbie et d'Italia, malgré que ce Tweet dont Cassandra était l'auteur, bien que faux, fût toujours douloureux. Ne voulant pas abuser de la gentillesse de ses amis, elle avait pris une chambre d'hôtel ou plutôt une suite afin de passer quelques jours à Toronto.

De son côté Stephen venait d'arriver à Vancouver, en effet, avant d'aller voir Robbie et sa mère qui vivaient à Toronto, il voulait voir Emily. Prenant un taxi jusque chez elle, lorsqu'il fut devant son appartement, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa trois coups avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois quand la voisine d'Emily, une femme d'un certain âge le salua poliment.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Amell.

\- Bonjour Madame vous allez bien ?

\- Malgré mon âge supplémentaire oui. Mais vous perdez votre temps, la petite Emily n'est pas chez elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait quelques jours.

 _Déçu_ \- Ah je vois. Moi qui étais de passage à Vancouver tant pis. Merci de m'avoir prévenu et passez une bonne journée.

\- De rien et bonne journée à vous aussi.

Stephen était déçu, il aurait tant voulu là voir. Héla un taxi, il demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'aéroport. Après un voyage plutôt tranquille, Stephen arriva enfin dans sa région natale. Il préféra aller d'abord rendre visite à sa mère avant de contacter Robbie pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé en avance. Arrivé devant la maison de sa mère, il sonna et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur sa mère qui fut surprise et heureuse de le voir.

\- Oh mon grand garçon.

Sandra le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de voir son fils.

\- Bienvenu chez toi mon garçon, je suis heureuse de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir maman.

Se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa mère qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, cette dernière fut surprise de le voir seul.

\- Cassandra n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle est restée à Los Angeles avec Mavi.

\- Je comprends. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te voir et encore plus d'être à nouveau grand-mère

 _Surprit_ \- Andrea et son époux attendent un heureux évènement ?

\- Mais non gros bêta, je parlais du bébé que Cassandra attend de toi !

Stephen tomba des nus à ce que sa mère venait de dire.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu maman !? Cassandra n'est pas enceinte et si c'était le cas, je serais le premier à le savoir.

 _Perdue_ \- Bah alors pourquoi as-tu annoncé sur Twitter que Cassandra et toi attendiez un heureux évènement ?

\- Quoi !?

Stephen sortit son iPhone afin de se connecter à son compte via l'application et vit le Tweet en question aimé et retweeté par un sacré nombre de personnes. En colère, il coupa l'application et s'excusa auprès de sa mère qui depuis le salon entendit des éclats de voix de son fils qui était en colère. Ne voulant pas être indiscrète concernant la vie privée de son fils, elle s'essaya dans le canapé et attendit. Elle pouvait néanmoins entendre des bribes de la conversation comme « Non mais tu es folle » où encore des « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête » étant donné que Stephen parlait fort. La dernière phrase fut dite avec colère si bien qu'elle entendit tout « J'en ai marre Cass et arrête de toujours accusé Emily qui n'y ait pour rien dans ta jalousie maladive. » Puis fin des éclats de voix et elle vit son fils revenir dans le salon en colère et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face. Elle resta silencieuse préférant que Stephen engage lui-même la conversation.

Stephen de son côté, effaça le Tweet et mit un message d'excuse sans incriminer sa femme.

 _Erreur dans le test, comme quoi, rien n'est pas fiable à 100% ^_^' Ce sera pour une autre fois._

Même s'il était en colère, faire passer sa femme pour une menteuse, n'était pas chose à faire, d'autant plus qu'elle était détestée par bon nombre de fans du couple Olicity qui était toujours accro au couple, même si la série « Arrow » était finie depuis un an. Se laissant aller contre le dossier, il décida de tout expliquer à sa mère.

\- Cassandra et moi, nous nous sommes disputés, je devais venir à Toronto Samedi pour passer le week-end avec Robbie, mais je suis parti avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sait passer mon garçon ?

\- Elle veut que je lui fasse un second enfant.

\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit délaissé comme Mavi l'a été, même si elle aime notre fille, Mavi était plus souvent avec la nounou qu'avec sa mère qui ne l'emmenait jamais quand elle était avec ses amies. Quant à moi j'espère bientôt pouvoir reprendre le tournage d'un film et d'une série et si c'est à Vancouver qu'a lieu le tournage, elle ne viendra pas vu que Mavi est à présent scolarisé dans une école à Los Angeles.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle mis ce Tweet ?

\- Parce qu'elle pense que...

 _Terminant_ \- Que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.

\- Oui.

\- A-t-elle tord ?

\- BIEN SÛR ! Je n'ai jamais été infidèle, même si...

\- Même si tu as des profonds sentiments pour Emily !

Poussant un profond soupire

\- Oui.

\- Stephen, mon chéri, tu sais durant sept ans, ça n'a pas été facile à vivre pour elle cette situation.

\- Pour moi non plus maman, d'autant plus que j'ai manqué les premières années de vie de Mavi, même si je la voyais via Face Time, le week-end et durant les vacances, elle a eu Mavi plus que moi et n'a jamais voulu vivre à Vancouver avec moi, et elle accuse une fille formidable qui n'y ait pour rien.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser parler. _Voyant que son fils se tut_ , _elle poursuivit_ Écoute, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus, mais, cela fait longtemps que je vois que tu n'es pas heureux mon fils. Bien sûr, tu étais heureux à l'époque avec Cassandra, avant que vous vous mariez, mais après, ce ne fut plus le cas. Même si vous vous êtes mariés deux fois

\- Que veux-tu dire maman ?

\- Que tu as peut-être fait une erreur en l'épousant. Bien sûr, elle t'a donné le plus beau des cadeaux que tu désirais depuis longtemps et que Carolyn refusé de te donner, mais depuis ta rencontre avec Emily tout a changé. Alors bien entendu après la naissance de Mavi, tu as tout fait pour sauver ton mariage, mais cela t'a fait souffrir, mais aussi Emily et Cassandra. On pourrait croire que les fans du couple Olicity ne savaient pas faire la différence entre la réalité et la fiction, mais même ta famille s'en est aperçue. Les regards que tu lances à Emily, ta manière de toujours la chercher du regard, la manière dont tu l'as protégé lors des conventions, votre alchimie et la manière dont tu interprétais Oliver et tout le reste, ne sont jamais passés inaperçu aux yeux de ta famille. Il suffit de voir les photos de toi et Cassandra et les photos de toi et d'Emily quand vous tourniez et le sourire que tu as quand tu es avec elle.

\- Maman je...

\- Une mère voit ces choses Stephen et là, je vois bien que mon fils chéri est malheureux d'être avec une femme pour qu'il n'éprouve plus de fort sentiment. Même ta sœur m'a dit que Cassandra et toi vous ressembliez plus à des amis qu'à un couple!

\- Mais si je divorce de Cassandra, ma fille en souffrira, tout comme moi et Andrea avions souffert de l'absence de notre père ! Et j'avais toujours dit que jamais, non jamais je ne ferais subir cela à mon où mes enfants !

\- Alors, tu préfères souffrir que de voir la réalité en face.

\- Maman, c'est compliqué.

\- Non Steve, ce qui est compliqué, c'est que tu souffres et que tu fais souffrir deux femmes. Écoute, je sais que tu as très mal vécu le divorce de ton père et moi, mais pose-toi la question sur ce que tu veux vraiment. Es-tu prêt à oublier Emily et à donner une chance à ton mariage en donnant à Cassandra ce second enfant qu'elle désire ? Es-tu prêt à mettre ta jalousie de côté quand tu vois Emily s'affichait avec un homme.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je…

\- Alors explique pourquoi tu postes une photo de toi et de ta femme, quand elle en met une posant avec un homme où qu'elle évoque un homme.

\- Je…

\- Tu sais Steve, Internet n'est peut-être pas de ma génération, mais je sais m'en servir et j'ai bien vu qu'à chaque fois que cette jeune femme évoque un homme, tu montres à quel point ton mariage est heureux. As-tu une idée de la souffrance que tu lui fais endurer ? Mon chéri, étant ta mère, je te connais, je sais que tu n'es pas méchant, mais parfois je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi jaloux.

\- Maman je… Je suis fou amoureux d'Emily et je ne me contrôle pas quand un mec lui tourne autour. Seulement… Déjà que Cass se montre souvent odieuse avec elle, lui mettant sur le dos tous nos problèmes de couple, je ne veux pas que… Que Mavi soit prise pour cible elle aussi parce que son père est parti avec une femme plus jeune que lui. De même que je ne veux pas que l'on s'en prenne à Emily, tu sais comment sont les médias parfois.

\- Écoute mon chéri, je pense que tu dois vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Mais sache que de toute façon, d'un côté comme d'un autre, tu feras souffrir soit Cassandra, soit Emily. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux réellement. À savoir être malheureux pour ne pas que Mavi connaisse ce que toi et Andrea avaient vécu, où alors être heureux avec une femme que tu aimes, tout en sachant que si tu restes avec Cassandra, Mavi souffrira de vous voir vous déchirer.

\- Oui, je sais, d'ailleurs, Mavi m'a parlé de cette dispute. J'ai tenté de là rassurer en lui disant qu'un couple se disputer pour mieux se réconcilier, mais… J'ai bien vu qu'elle était triste.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas bon de vous voir toujours vous disputer.

\- Mais vu la crise que m'a encore faite Cassandra, j'ai peur que si je divorce elle me fasse vivre un enfer, m'empêchant de voir Mavi.

\- Stephen, mon chéri, elle n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher de voir ta fille, en plus même si tu es en déplacement quand tu tournes, tu as une très bonne situation, alors que Cassandra ne travaille plus depuis longtemps, se faisant entretenir. Sans oublier qu'elle n'a jamais fait le moindre effort et que c'était toujours toi qui faisais le chemin entre Vancouver et Los Angeles. Donc un juge prendra cela en compte. Mais il faut que tu sois prudent Steve, si tu décides de suivre ton cœur et donc de vivre ta vie avec Emily, tu devras attendre que le divorce soit prononcé pour te montrer avec elle, sinon, cela jouera en ta défaveur.

\- Oui, je le sais !

Sur ses mots, Sandra, la mère de Stephen se leva afin de se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Pour Stephen, cette nuit fut longue et il ne dormit quasiment pas, ne cessant de penser aux conseils de sa mère et à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il était sûr d'une chose, il aimait Emily comme un fou, mais, il avait peur que Cassandra le prive de sa fille.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé et Stephen était heureux de le passer du temps avec sa mère et sa sœur qui elle aussi lui avait fait part de son avis concernant ce triangle amoureux dans lequel son frère se trouvait. Le week-end arriva bien vite, et Stephen fut heureux de le passer en compagnie de son cousin, même s'il se doutait que ce dernier allait le cuisiner à sa manière concernant sa relation avec son ancienne partenaire.

De son côté, Robbie avait tout planifié et espérait que son plan aide enfin son cousin à se les bouger et à être heureux comme il l'était avec sa chère et tendre épouse Italia. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment Stephen et Emily pouvaient ainsi souffrir alors que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, étaient flagrant. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui accueillait son amie qui portait une magnifique robe bleu clair nouée dans le dos étant donné que l'on était en plein mois de juin, mais que les températures étaient réellement agréables, ce qui prévoyait un bel été.

\- Bonjour Emily _Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras_

 _Répondant à son étreinte_ \- Bonjour Italia et merci pour l'invitation.

\- Mais je t'en prie. On ne se voit pas souvent, donc autant en profiter un peu.

 _Souriant_ \- C'est vrai, mais ça me gêne de m'imposer comme cela.

\- Mais non, penses-tu ! Robbie a préparé de quoi faire un bon barbecue

Robbie apparut justement à l'entrée et salua son amie.

\- Emily, bienvenue à la maison. Tu vas mieux ?

Sachant de quoi il parlait, Emily lui répondit en souriant.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, cette semaine fut fantastique.

\- Tu n'étais jamais venu à Toronto ?

\- J'y étais déjà passé, mais je n'y étais pas resté longtemps.

\- Eh bien au moins, tu auras pris cette fois-ci le temps de visiter la ville.

\- Oui et je ne suis pas déçu, ça change de Vancouver.

\- Bah tu sais en étant Canadien pure souche comme toi, tu comprends que l'on ait le mal du pays quand on est aux États-Unis, même si parfois, y résider est nécessaire.

\- En tant qu'acteur, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Non. Bon ma chérie, je te laisse t'occuper de notre invité, je vais appeler ma sœur pour savoir quand elle rapplique.

\- Jamie (1) sera de la partie ?

\- Oui ça ne dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Bon, je vous laisse entre filles.

En faisant un sourire à sa femme, Robbie retourna dans le jardin afin de passer son coup de fil, mais la dite personne fut plus rapide.

\- Amell !

\- Oui, c'est moi Robbie, tu vas bien ?

\- Salut Steve, oui ça va et toi ?

\- Oui ça va. Je suis à dix minutes de chez toi, je rapplique. Désolé pour le retard, mais tu connais Andrea.

Les deux cousins Amell discutaient encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Le plan était en marche et il fit un SMS rapide à Italia afin de la tenir au courant. Sachant que c'était le signale, Italia qui était dans la cuisine avec Emily, fit style d'être maladroite, renversant son jus de fruit sur son haut.

\- Oh bon sang, quelle maladroite je fais.

Italia posa son verre sur l'évier et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine quand Robbie entra au même moment.

\- Je vais devoir aller à l'épicerie du coin, il manque un ingrédient pour le barbecue.

\- Quel ingrédient ?

\- Du sel noir d'Hawaï.

\- Du sel noir d'Hawaï ? Ce n'est pas un sel que l'on met pour agrémenter du poisson d'habitude ?

\- Si Em, mais sur des Grillades c'est également un régal.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. _Regardant sa femme_ Tu devrais aller te changer, sinon Jamie ne va pas apprécier, tu sais comment elle est !

\- J'y vais de ce pas ! Tu m'accordes quelques minutes Em ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais avant que quelqu'un ne prenne tous le stock de sel Noir.

Alors qu'Italia montait à l'étage pour se changer, Robbie lui quitta la maison mais resta devant la porte en attendant qu'une certaine personne arrive, qui ne tarda pas. Garant sa voiture et en descendit, Stephen salua son cousin qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Et toi mon pote, prêt à être cuisiné ?

En disant cela et en voyant la mine de son cousin, Robbie lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rire.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ?

\- Tu me connais ! Italia est dans la cuisine.

 _Surprit_ \- Tu t'en vas ?

\- J'ai oublié du sel noir pour le barbecue, donc je file à l'épicerie du coin.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi.

\- Pas la peine et puis Jamie va arriver et elle sera heureuse de te voir.

\- Jamie sera là ?

\- Yep Steve, c'est un repas en famille après-tout et je n'allais pas laisser seule Italia pendant que je te cuisinais !

Faisant un clin d'œil à Stephen, Robbie lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui dire.

\- Aller entre, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

\- Mouais. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi j'ai compris.

 _Éclata de rire_ \- Tu as tout compris et puis, je ne veux pas que la vendeuse fasse un malaise en voyant son héros.

Faisant un clin d'œil à Stephen qui était au courant que la vendeuse de l'épicerie en pinçait pour Green Arrow, Stephen prit son sac et monta la petite côte afin d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. Robbie quand a lui pressa le pas et sortit son iPhone.

\- Oui c'est moi, il arrive.

Raccrochant, il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'épicerie en sifflotant. Italia de son côté attendit dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, espérant qu'ils se décident enfin ces deux-là. Stephen pénétra dans la maison de son cousin et déposa son sac dans le salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et manifesta sa présence sans vraiment faire attention à la personne qui était dos à lui.

\- Salut Jamie, déjà…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme qui était dos à lui se retourna aussi surprise que lui. Stephen ne pouvait pas croire que la femme qui ne cessait d'occuper son esprit était là devant lui. Emily de son côté était dans le même état que Stephen ne s'attendant pas à voir l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a huit ans maintenant. Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, aucun des deux n'osait faire un pas où même parler de peur que ce soit un rêve. Pourtant, après cinq minutes de silence, Emily le brisa.

\- Salut.

Stephen comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve en entendant sa voix, parla à son tour.

\- Salut Em.

\- Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Ouais !

Le silence s'installait de nouveau entre les deux anciens partenaires. Stephen qui avait si souvent rêvé de ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme, ressemblait à un adolescent boutonneux qui était amoureux de la plus belle fille du lycée sans avoir le courage de se dévoiler. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de respirer sa douce odeur fruitée, d'embrasser cette peau qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter de nouveau depuis qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'y goûter lorsque leurs deux personnages avaient enfin passé le cap. Mais en avait-il le droit ? Tout un coup, voyant que Robbie n'était toujours pas rentré et que Italia n'était pas là, il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'ai la nette impression que l'on s'est fait piéger !

Emily se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en effet seul depuis un petit moment et acquiesça avant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi lui et Italia ont tant insisté à ce que je vienne aujourd'hui, Robbie savait que tu venais aujourd'hui et… Après ce fameux faux tweet, il…

Emily n'eut pas le temps le temps de terminer sa phrase. En effet, voyant le visage de son amie lorsqu'elle évoquait ce faux tweet de Cassandra sur son compte personnel, Stephen comblait la distance qui les séparait et l'attira à lui, l'a serrant dans ses bras.

\- Em je… Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Même si Robbie ne lui avait rien dit, il se doutait que la jeune femme avait dû être terriblement mal lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de ce que Cassandra avait écrit. Sentant les bras de la jeune femme enserrée sa taille, Stephen poussait par son cœur, déposa ses lèvres dans son cou faisant frémir Emily, qui à ce geste qui lui donna la force qu'il lui manquait pour le lui dire.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Emily.

Au dire de celui qu'elle aimait en secret depuis huit longues années, Emily se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Stephen et lui répondit à son tour.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Stephen !

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Stephen qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. S'écartant d'elle doucement, Stephen fondit sur ces lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser de goûter de nouveau. Laissant ses mains caressait son dos, les descendis jusqu'à la chute de ces reins, Emily sentit une chaleur immédiate au bas des reins. La langue de Stephen s'insinua doucement entre ses lèvres et sans se contrôler, elle répondit avec ardeur quand il approfondit leur baiser. Stephen sentit de nouveau son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, quand il sentit sa langue entrée en contact avec celle de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Bien qu'il l'eût déjà embrassé, même si c'était pour les besoins de la série, il eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il embrassait celle pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre huit ans auparavant.

Raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille, Stephen accentua le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Emily afin de prolonger ce moment, si bien que d'abord doux au début, devint plus langoureux et plus fougueux comme si l'un comme l'autre avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Le manque de souffle mit fin au baiser qu'ils venaient de partager, mais au lieu de s'écarter d'elle, Stephen la ramena un peu plus contre lui en laissant ses lèvres partir à la découverte de son cou, heureux que Emily soit réceptive à ce qu'il lui offrait. Respirant son odeur fruitée tout en la gardant contre lui, il se sentit fébrile lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Emily passer sous son tee-shirt, touchant sa peau. Lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, Stephen sortit la tête de son cou afin de prendre possession de sa bouche. Sentant son désir pour elle, Emily se déhancher doucement contre le bassin de Stephen, le faisant pousser un son rauque. Cassant le baiser, il laissa son nez caresser le sien amoureusement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Stephen ?! _Demanda Emily surprise_

Avec un air taquin sur les lèvres, Stephen lui répondit

\- C'était juste pour voir si tu en avais vraiment envie autant que moi.

Stephen n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, il vit dans son regard cette lueur de désir, mais malgré ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ne voulait pas faire l'erreur en faisant l'amour avec elle et perdre cette complicité qu'ils avaient eue dès leur première rencontre. Voyant qu'il hésitait malgré sa réponse à son interrogation, Emily comprit la raison et laissa sa main revenir devant en là posant sur la virilité de Stephen qui était emprisonné dans une double couche de vêtement.

Sentant la main d'Emily se poser sur son entrejambe, son hésitation disparut. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stephen pour l'a soulevait dans ses bras, se fichant pas mal si Robbie allait revenir. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de s'unir avec la femme qu'il aimait. Arrivé dans la chambre d'ami, chambre qu'il occupait quand il rendait visite à son cousin, il allongea délicatement Emily sur le matelas avant de la rejoindre. Restant immobile au-dessus d'elle, la regardant sans rien dire et pouvait lire dans ces yeux une passion qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Bien qu'il avait envie d'elle comme jamais, il voulait prendre son temps avec elle et commença par l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de laisser ses lèvres glissait le long de son cou puis sur chacune de ces épaules dénudées puis descendit ses lèvres au niveau de la naissance de ses seins avant de remonter vers ces lèvres.

Doucement, Emily redressa son buste afin de laisser Stephen lui retirer sa robe qui était attachée par un simple cordon au niveau de sa nuquee. Une fois cela fait, Stephen fit glisser le haut de la robe vers lui et vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter son désir pour elle. Il caressa la poitrine découverte d'Emily qui poussa un soupir de consentement. Il l'a senti vibrer sous ses doigts ce qu'il l'incita à continuer ses caresses. N'ayant pas énormément d'expérience en la matière en raison de son jeune âge, les caresses de Stephen faisaient renaître en elle des sensations presque oubliées. Laissant sa bouche goûter à la saveur de sa peau à cet endroit, les mains de Stephen descendirent au niveau de ces hanches afin de les caresser ainsi que ces cuisses avant de s'engouffrer sous cette jupe pour partir à la recherche de l'objet de ses désirs qu'il ne tarda pas à découvrir. Caressant son intimité à travers le petit bout de vêtement, il la sentit déjà humide et fut ravi de constater que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était dans cet état. Délaissant son intimité, Stephen délaissa sa poitrine afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Stephen.

\- Oui !?

\- Est-ce que…

Il comprit ce qu'elle souhaitait lui demander et après un doux baiser dans le cou il lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Je t'aime Em.

Émue, parce qu'elle désirait entendre depuis si longtemps de la bouche de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis huit longues années, Emily put enfin lui ouvrir son cœur sans peur d'être rejeté.

\- Je t'aime aussi Steve… Depuis toujours.

Cette déclaration émue Stephen qui prit possession des lèvres d'Emily avant de se redresser légèrement lui retirant sa robe et la regarda allongeait sur ce lit à demi-nue et offerte à lui. Il laissa sa main jouer avec le haut du string qu'elle portait avant de lui retirer et contemplait avec désir le cadeau qu'elle lui offrait. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle afin de l'embrasser avec fougue, tandis que les mains d'Emily se faufiler sous son haut caressant son torse. Cassant le baiser, il se redressa légèrement afin de retirer son tee-shirt et sourit de voir les mains d'Emily s'occuper de son jean. Il la laissa faire et sourit lorsqu'elle fit glisser le long de ses cuisses son jean et son boxer qui libéra son sexe qui entra en contact avec le ventre d'Emily. Ce contact était un pur délice et un courant électrique lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale qui exacerbait son désir pour elle. Il prit l'un de ces mamelons dressé dans sa bouche alors qu'il s'occupa de l'autre avec son pouce et son index. Emily quant à elle, caressait le dos de Stephen en évitant ses fesses. Ce petit jeu fit grimper son excitation d'un cran, si bien qu'il délaissa sa poitrine afin de descendre jusqu'à son intimité et le premier coup de langue qu'il donna arracha un gémissement à Emily qui l'incita à continuer sa douce torture. Stephen continua à la caresser de sa langue en buvant son jus sucré, mais la sentant proche de l'explosion, il remonta vers ces lèvres l'embrassant tendrement là laissant se goûter par la même occasion. Le manque de souffle mit fin au baiser et Emily lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi ?

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait savoir, Stephen le sourire aux lèvres lui répondit.

\- Parce que je veux être en toi quand nous atteindrons l'extase.

\- Alors fais-moi l'amour Stephen, je ne peux plus attendre.

L'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue, Stephen l'a pénétra en douceur ne voulant pas la faire souffrir et resta sans bouger durant les premières secondes. Sentant les pieds d'Emily sur ces fesses il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. L'embrassant tendrement dans le cou en lui mordillant l'oreille il entreprit de se mouvoir doucement en elle mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amante aller et venir le long des son dos, il accéléra la cadence des va-et-vient. Emily sentit une vague de désir monter en elle et essaya de garder le contrôle afin de profiter de cet instant tant attendu. Stephen vit que Emily allait bientôt craquer et ralentit le rythme tout en douceur afin de faire durer ce moment. Profitant de ce moment quelques secondes, Emily sentit l'orgasme arrivé et s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de Stephen qui comprit le message et accéléra le rythme des va-et-vient en elle et sentit la jeune femme se cambrer sous lui. Emily sentit l'orgasme l'envahir et cria de plaisir plusieurs fois. Voyant sa compagne avoir tant de plaisir, Stephen ne put se contenir plus longtemps et dans une poussée plus forte que les précédentes, il finit par atteindre le summum du plaisir à son tour.

Exténués par tant de plaisir et de désir, ils restèrent tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes profitant du calme qui régnait dans cette chambre. Emily caressait du bout des doigts la nuque de Stephen avec dans les yeux, un regard pétillant de femme comblée et les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti. Relevant la tête, Stephen plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily avant de l'embrasser tendrement avec de lui sourire amoureusement.

\- Emily je… Je suis fou de toi et je t'aime.

Comblée et heureuse, Emily embrassa à son tour Stephen qui une fois le baiser terminé se retira d'elle.

C'est épuisé, comblés mais heureux que le couple s'endormit tendrement enlacé sous la couette qu'avait ramenée Stephen sur eux pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Stephen se réveille seul dans le lit. D'abord surpris de s'être endormi en pleine journée, il se souvient du moment intime et chaud qu'il a passé avec Emily et à cette pensée, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se rend compte peu après qu'il est seul dans le lit et dans la chambre mais avec soulagement, vit que ces vêtements sont toujours là.

\- Emily ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il décide de se lever, enfilant son caleçon et un Tee-shirt. Après avoir regardé dans la salle de bains adjacente, il quitta la chambre. Descendant dans la cuisine, vit un mot de Robbie et sourit.

 _Comme ça devenait chaud entre vous,_

 _avec Italia, on est parti chez ses parents, vu que c'était prévu à la base._

 _Tu as la maison pour toi tout seul avec Emily._

 _Le frigo est plein, donc pas de souci de ce côté-là. De même que vous pouvez faire l'amour où bon vous semble dans la maison et le jardin._

 _Mais, interdiction de faire des cochonneries dans la chambre et le lit conjugal ^_^_

 _De même que vous êtes venus à deux et vous repartirez à deux, pas la peine de semer une petite graine dans le ventre d'Em !_

 _Un conseil d'Italia, évite de la faire pleurer, sinon gare à toi ^_^'_

 _Robbie & Italia_

Toujours à la recherche de la jeune femme, en passant devant la grande baie vitrée de la salle il vit l'élue de son cœur en train de nourrir les moineaux et que ses derniers viennent directement manger dans sa main. Il comprend alors ce qu'il a ressenti quand il est venu en elle est réel et qu'il est fou d'amour pour elle. Après quelques instants à l'observer, il décide de la rejoindre et une fois près d'elle, il l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Le fait qu'elle soupire d'aise le rend heureux.

\- Tu m'as manqué au réveil mon amour.

 _Surprise, mais heureuse_ \- Excuse moi mais je ne dormais plus et j'avais une envie pressente. Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller en me recouchant.

\- Et donc tu m'as abandonné à mon triste sort pour jouer avec des moineaux !

\- Je ne joue pas, depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours aimé nourrir les animaux.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu m'as abandonné pour des moineaux !

 _Souriant_ \- Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des bêtises !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse

Stephen embrasse tendrement sa belle, leurs langues dansant un ballet sensuel quand des piaillements se font attendre.

\- Bande de jaloux !

Emily éclata de rire et remis à manger dans sa main la tendit. Un petit moineau vient prendre quelques miettes dans sa main avant de s'éloigner.

\- Regarde, elle nourrit son petit.

En effet, celui qui était venu dans la main d'Emily nourrissait son petit qui ouvrait son bec quémanda à manger.

 _\- Petit qui est déjà bien gros._

Un mâle vient se poser à côté d'Emily qui lui donna à manger. Stephen regardait cette scène en souriant se disant que cette jeune femme était vraie un rayon de soleil pour tous aussi bien humain qu'animaux. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarquait enfin ce qu'elle portait. Il s'approcha alors d'elle lui murmurant d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu portes mon tee-shirt.

À l'intonation de voix que venait de prendre Stephen, Emily sentit son désir grimper et afin de se contrôler elle lui dit.

\- J'ai vu le mot de Robbie dans la cuisine.

Se rappelant les écrits de son cousin, Stephen sourit en se disant qu'il devrait le remercier d'avoir manigancé ce mauvais coup.

\- Il ne changera jamais celui-là.

Stephen resta silencieux tout en restant auprès d'Emily qui terminé de nourrir les oiseaux qui appréciaient qu'une âme généreuse leur donne à manger, même s'il était bien en chair. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus faim, Emily se leva mais fut attiré par Stephen qui la plaqua contre son torse.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme cela ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait manger un morceau et…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Stephen l'embrassa avec passion et murmura dans son cou peu après.

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim, mais j'ai faim d'autre chose !

Ce week-end, Stephen, le passait à montrer à Emily à quel point il l'aimait. Si bien qu'il avait passé quasiment à faire l'amour. Pourtant le dimanche soir arriva bien vite aux yeux du couple nouvellement formé et c'est dans le jacuzzi de Robbie que Emily fit part de sa peur à Stephen.

\- J'ai peur Steve.

\- De quoi mon amour.

\- Que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve merveilleux et qu'il prenne fin.

L'embrassant dans le cou, Stephen lui mordit son lobe d'oreille et la rassura.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve et ce que nous avons vécu ce week-end ne prendra jamais fin.

Emily s'écarta de lui et se leva afin de quitter le jacuzzi, mais Stephen l'arrêta en passant ses bras autour de sa taille la ramenant contre lui.

\- Jamais Emily tu m'entends, jamais je te laisserais, pas maintenant que je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

\- Mais Stephen tu es marié et…

Stephen prit son sexe déjà dur et s'enfonçant en elle ce qui là fit gémir de plaisir. Se déhanchant contre lui, Stephen resta immobile et posa ses mains sur ces hanches l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Mon mariage n'existe plus Emily et depuis longtemps. Sache une chose, si j'étais heureux avec Cass, je ne serais pas ici avec toi et je n'aurais pas passé le week-end à te faire l'amour. Je t'aime et même si je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Stephen bouger en elle presque sauvagement avant de jouir quelques longues minutes plus tard en même temps que son âme sœur. Se retirant d'elle, il là fit se retourner afin de l'embrasser et lui dit d'une voix rauque.

\- Épouse-moi !

Surprise Emily ne sut quoi dire et Stephen reprit.

\- Je veux t'épouser Emily, je veux que tu sois ma femme alors, si tu le veux toi aussi, alors attends-moi et je te promets de te rendre heureuse.

Les larmes aux yeux, Emily se blottit dans les bras de cet homme qui avait à jamais changé sa vie et lui murmura.

\- Je t'attendrais Stephen et oui, je veux t'épouser.

Épilogue

Après ce long week-end passé avec l'élue de son cœur, en rentrant à Los Angeles, Stephen était allé voir son avocat et avait dit à Cassandra qu'il voulait divorcer. Bien sûr, rien n'avait été simple étant donné que Cassandra savait très bien qu'il avait passé le week-end avec une certaine canadienne et lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Heureusement, la famille de Stephen, mais aussi Emily avait été là pour le soutenir et le divorce avait enfin eu lieu après des mois et des mois de bataille acharnée. Stephen avait laissé à Cassandra leur maison à Los Angeles et était parti vivre à Vancouver avec Emily. Bien entendu il ne s'était pas installé tout de suite avec elle, ce n'est qu'à Noël qu'il lui avait offert une clé et l'avait invité à le suivre. Afin d'être tranquille, il avait acheté une villa dans les hauteurs de Vancouver.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis, et Emily était à présent Madame Amell et cela depuis sept longues années. Elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et bien qu'au début, ce fût dur avec Cassandra et les journalistes qui n'étaient pas tendres, elle avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien de Stephen et de ses amis, notamment Colton, Robbie, Italia, mais aussi Sandra et Andrea qui adoraient la jeune femme.

\- Je suis rentré !

\- Papa.

Stephen reçu sa petite princesse dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Historia Amell, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de laisser ton père rentré avant de lui sauter dans les bras !

La petite fille âgée de six ans était le premier enfant du couple et quand elle avait appris sa grossesse, Emily s'était senti vraiment mal et avait peur de le dire à Stephen, sachant qu'il s'était passé la même chose avec son second mariage. Sandra qui avait découvert sa belle-fille en pleurs un jour, avait compris la peur que ressentait Emily au fond d'elle. Elle l'avait soutenue en lui disant que son fils l'aimait et que jamais il ne la comparerait à Cassandra. Bien qu'elle prît peur, un soir, soit une semaine après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle l'avait dit à Stephen qui avait été fou de joie d'apprendre que sa chère tendre allait lui offrir le plus merveilleux cadeau.

\- Pardon papa, pardon maman.

Serrant sa petite princesse contre lui, Stephen lui caressa le dos en lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Aller ne t'en fait pas ma puce, ce n'est rien, mais il faut obéir à maman, d'accord.

\- D'accord papa.

\- C'est bien ma puce. _Dit-il en la reposant à terre_

\- Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre maman ?

\- Bien sûr !

Historia sourit a ses parents et fila dans sa chambre comme une flèche. Stephen quant à lui prit son épouse dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Comment vas-tu mon amour ?

\- Bien, mais ton fils prend mon ventre pour un ballon de foot !

Stephen éclata de rire et caressa le ventre de sa femme.

\- Milliardo, laisse dont le ventre de maman, ce n'est pas un ballon.

Le petit être se rendormit et laissa du répit à sa mère qui souffla de soulagement.

\- C'est fou comme il t'obéit, moi j'ai beau lui dire, il continue.

\- Parce qu'il sait que son papa n'est pas là et il le réclame.

\- Il s'ennuie de lui comme moi je m'ennuie de toi.

Stephen la serra contre lui en faisant attention à son ventre vu que son épouse était enceinte de sept mois.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon amour.

\- Toi aussi, le tournage, c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui ça a été, j'ai été ravie de retrouver Paul et Katie, qui te passe le bonjour.

\- Tourner me manque.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, bientôt tu pourras revenir sur le tournage. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

Ironie du sort où signe du destin, Emily, Stephen, Paul et Katie avait rejoint le casting principal d'une nouvelle série TV qui avait un énorme succès aux États-Unis comme au Canada et en Europe. Cette série était en quelque sorte le Spin Off d'une trilogie à succès.

Malgré un chemin semé d'embûches, Stephen était aujourd'hui heureux. Marié pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois-ci à la femme dont il était tombé amoureux en deux-mille douze sur le plateau de Arrow, père de deux filles merveilleuses: Mavi et Historia et bientôt père pour la troisième fois d'un petit garçon et espérait avoir le plaisir d'avoir un autre enfant après Milliardo. Emily de son côté était elle aussi heureuse et n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre un jour avec cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard !

* * *

 **The End**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce long OS, qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **(1) Jamie est le prénom de la sœur de Robbie, merci Google ^^**

 **Je vais peut-être encore recevoir des messages de Guest en me disant que je n'ai pas le droit de demander cela, mais le passage avec les Moineaux, provient d'un fait réel que j'ai vécu durant mes vacances et à la place d'Emily, c'est moi, donc merci de ne pas reprendre ce passage.**

 **Pour le prénom de la fille d'Emily et de Stephen, Historia, ne cherchait pas, c'est un personnage d'un manga assez spécial mais une tuerie en termes d'Animation: Shingeki no Kyojin / l'Attaque des Titans, son identité est** **Christa** **Lenz, mais son vrai nom est Historia Reiss. Quand au prénom du bébé qu'attend Emily, il est tiré du manga** **Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W /** **Gundam Wing véritable prénom de Zech Merquise - Milliardo Peacecraft.**

 **Le chapitre 13 d'Un Ange Parmi les Démon arrivera courant juillet, le temps que je finalise l'écriture. Vu que ce mois de juillet va être chargé avec mes préco et deux colis du Japon et du Canada que je vais recevoir ^_^ Mais pas de souci, il sera finalisé dans les temps.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	4. Une terrible nouvelle

**Hello,**

 **Voici mon troisième OS Stemily, qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin avec les anti-Felicity qui ont mis en avant cette fausse rumeur. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vu que sinon il n'y aura plus de surprise ^^**

 **Je met les conversations téléphoniques pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire.**

 **On se retrouve en bas et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Titre — Une terrible nouvelle**

Cela faisait presque semaine que Stephen avait repris le chemin des Studios et il en était ravi. Comme à chaque fois, il avait salué l'équipe d'une manière amicale et plus tendrement Emily. Depuis six ans, ces deux Canadiens étaient liés par quelque chose de profond, bien plus profond qu'une simple amitié. Certains personnes poche de Stephen, notamment son cousin Robbie étaient au courant que le jeune homme pourtant marié et père de famille était amoureux de sa partenaire. Leur première rencontre avait changé sa vie, si bien qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à demander à Marc, Greg et Andrew que son personnage soit régulier avant de passer principal dans la seconde saison pour le plus grand bonheur de Stephen.

Le premier épisode de la saison six, intitulé « Fallout » était fini et le week-end était là. Comme chaque vendredi avant de partir, Stephen salua ses amis et se dirigea vers la caravane d'Emily, frappant à la porte. La jeune femme lui ouvrit et Stephen vit qu'elle avait l'air surprise de le voir.

\- Stephen !?

 _Souriant_ \- Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon week-end Em !

\- Ah… Euh… C'est gentil !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Quelque chose ne va pas Em ?

 _Hésitante_ \- Quoi !? Non… Non, non, tout va bien.

Stephen prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Em, je suis ton ami, alors dis-moi ?

Emily se sentait touché de voir qu'il s'inquiétait tant pour elle, pourtant, c'est dans un sourire qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Ce n'est rien Steve, t'inquiète pas !

Stephen l'attira alors contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir contrarié, encore plus quand je sais que je vais être loin de toi pour le week-end !

Pour confirmer ses dires, Stephen embrassa Emily dans le cou tout en resserrant son étreinte. Ils restaient ainsi durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Emily mette fin la première à leur étreinte.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter Steve, mais ce n'est rien, Ophie n'était pas très en forme hier d'après ma mère et je suis inquiète. J'ai peur du jour où…

Comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, Stephen l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui dire tendrement.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Surtout n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Steve, du fond du cœur.

Stephen lui fit un sourire, lâchant à regret la main d'Emily et quitta sa caravane. Une fois la porte de cette dernière close, Emily s'appuya dessus et laissa ses larmes couler.

\- Pardonne-moi Steve.

Dans sa maison à Los Angeles, Stephen était tranquillement assis sur la terrasse, profitant de la tranquillité. En effet, comme d'habitude, Cassandra était partie avec ses copines le laissant seul avec Mavi qui jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il était presque quatre heures PM, quand un bip sur son portable lui fit savoir qu'il venait de recevoir un mail. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait du script du prochain épisode, à savoir l'épisode deux de la saison six, Stephen quitta la terrasse afin de prendre son MacBook et ouvrit le mail venant de Marc lui-même. Ouvrant le dossier rattaché, il découvrir le titre de l'épisode deux « Tribute »

Commençant à lire le script, au milieu de la troisième page, il sentit son cœur cessé de battre.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !

Relisant le passage, il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé bien au contraire. Le souvenir de vendredi soir lui revient en mémoire et il sentit sa colère montée.

\- Ils ont osé.

Prenant son portable, il cherche la personne a appelé dans ses contacts et l'appel. Son interlocuteur répondu au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Guggenheim !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel Marc, tu m'expliques !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Stephen.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter ! Explique-moi pourquoi FELICITY MEURT !

\- Je vois, tu as lu le script.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à aller loin pour découvrir cela. Non mais tu penses à quoi ? Tu sais parfaitement que Oliver ne survivra pas à la mort de Felicity, ni la série, ni moi d'ailleurs.

Bien que Stephen eût dit les derniers mots faiblement, Marc les avait entendus. D'ailleurs il n'était pas aveugle, se doutant qu'entre ces deux-là c'était plus qu'une simple amitié.

\- Stephen écoute…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, Greg, Andrew, Sarah et Wendy avez décidé cela. Tu sais très bien que le personnage de Felicity est très apprécié par les fans et que le couple Olicity est le pilier de la série. S'il disparaît, la série va s'effondrer, enfin si elle continue !

\- Écoute Stephen je…

 _L'interrompant une nouvelle fois_ \- Si Emily quitte la série, vous devrez trouver un autre acteur pour interpréter Oliver Queen, car la suite de la série se fera sans moi !

\- Tu veux bien m'écouter un instant ?

\- Écouter quoi, que sa mort est nécessaire où un truc aussi ridicule.

\- Stephen, je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais on n'a pas eu le choix.

 _S'énervant_ \- PAS EU LE CHOIX, TU TE FICHES DE MOI EN PLUS !

Marc gardait son calme au téléphone mais avec un Stephen remonté à bloc c'était difficile, pourtant, après avoir poussé un profond soupire, Marc lui expliqua.

\- C'est le choix d'Emily, Stephen !

Aux dires de Marc, Stephen se calma instantanément.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Elle est venue nous trouver avant le début du tournage de la saison six afin de nous demander ce que l'on avait réservé pour son personnage. Bien entendu il n'était nullement question de faire disparaître Felicity vu que comme tu l'as souvent dit, elle est à elle seule quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour-cent de la série. Quand elle nous a dit, qu'elle voulait que son personnage meure, elle nous a pris de court. On a tenté de lui faire changer d'avis, mais elle nous a dit que c'était devenu trop dur pour elle et qu'elle en avait marre. Adam a donc réécrit entièrement le script de l'épisode deux et on va devoir revoir le plan de la saison six, vu que l'on avait prévu un mariage entre Oliver et Felicity.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague Marc ?

\- Malheureusement non Stephen, je suis désolé. D'autant plus que…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Il n'est pas question que Emily quitte la série sur un coup tête ! Fais en sorte que ce script ne soit pas le définitif, je me charge d'Emily.

\- Mais Ste…

Marc n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stephen avait raccrochée. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et fit son sac avant d'appeler Cassandra.

\- Chéri, je suis occupé et…

\- Je m'en contrefiche, rentre immédiatement, je dois partir et je ne veux pas laisser Mavi seule.

\- Tu n'a qu'a appelé la nounou !

Raccrochant au nez de son époux, cela eut pour effet de mettre en encore plus en rogne Stephen, qui en avait marre des caprices de son épouse.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est terminé !

Il appela alors la nounou qui fut gentille de venir un samedi. Elle arriva assez rapidement n'habitant qu'à quelques rues de chez les Amell. Embrassant Mavi lui promettant d'être là le week-end prochain, Stephen prit un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Prenant le premier avion pour Vancouver.

Lorsque Stephen arriva sur le sol de Vancouver, il était presque huit heures PM. Sortant son iPhone, Stephen cherchant une personne qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Rickards ?

\- Oui bonsoir Diane, c'est Stephen Amell, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Se trouvant dans le salon, Diane Rickards la mère d'Emily alla dans la cuisine et ferma la porte afin que sa fille n'entende pas sa conversation.

\- Bonsoir à vous Stephen et non, vous ne me dérangez pas. J'imagine que vous appelez concernant la décision d'Emily ?

\- Oui en effet, je… Je ne comprends pas une telle décision et pensant que c'était le choix de la production, j'ai appelé Marc qui m'a dit que la production était ennuyée d'une si soudaine décision.

\- Je suis comme vous Stephen, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a pris une telle décision, d'autant plus qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de jouer dans cette série, surtout que contrairement à Katie où Willa, elle était inconnue du public.

Stephen allait dire quelque chose, mais Diane reprit.

\- Le pire c'est que quand elle est rentrée et qu'elle a annoncé qu'elle quittait la série, elle s'est effondrée en pleurs et encore tout à l'heure, je l'entendais pleuré.

Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ce que venait de lui dire la mère d'Emily.

\- Écoutez Diane je… Je suis à Vancouver, puis-je passer ?

\- Bien sûr Stephen, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu et je sais ce que vous éprouvez pour ma fille, même si vous êtes mariés.

\- Je…

\- Je suis une mère et une mère voit ce genre de chose. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de voir mon bébé heureux.

\- Je voudrais être celui qui là rendra heureuse, je le voudrais tellement.

\- Je le sais Stephen, et vous savez qu'il existe des personnes pour vous aider à clarifier cette situation !

Stephen sourit à travers son portable se disant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Je serais là dans moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Nous vous attendons Stephen.

Prenant un taxi, Stephen indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse de son amie.

Emily de son côté était recroquevillé sur son lit, se sentant mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait menti à son fidèle ami, à Stephen et savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir et qu'elle allait perdre cette chose si précieuse qui les unissait depuis maintenant six ans. Se sentant une nouvelle fois mal, elle éclata silencieusement en sanglot. Sa mère qui était venue la voir se sentit mal de voir sa si précieuse petite fille si malheureuse. Elle entra alors dans sa chambre et tenta de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, mais savait qu'une seule personne pouvait l'aider.

\- Ma petite fille, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Cesse de pleurer.

\- C'est tellement dur maman. Quand il m'a demandé vendredi ce qui me tracassait, je lui ai menti et il m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur lui. Quand il va apprendre la nouvelle, il va me détester.

\- Mais non ma chérie, Stephen ne va jamais te détester. Il sera surpris, peut-être en colère, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris une telle décision ?

\- Parce que je… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Et après le final de la saison cinq, je me suis douté que la production allait remettre le couple Olicity ensemble et avoir de nouveau des scènes intimes avec lui auraient été…

Emily ne put finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglot dans le bras de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de soulager la peine de sa petite fille. Elle était contente de savoir que Stephen arrivait, elle se doutait qu'une seule personne pouvait aider sa petite fille et cette personne était Stephen.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit signalant l'arriver du jeune homme.

\- Je vais aller voir de qui il s'agit.

\- Maman si… Si c'est pour moi tu dis que… Que je ne suis pas là.

Diane acquiesçait et quitta la chambre de sa fille afin d'aller accueillir son visiteur. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle fit face à Stephen l'invitant à entrer et à la suivre. Une fois dans la cuisine, Diane lui expliqua.

\- Avant votre arrivée, elle pleurait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur que vous soyez en colère par rapport à sa décision.

\- Au début oui, j'étais en colère, mais plus maintenant. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle a pris une telle décision.

\- Elle m'a dit que si c'était quelqu'un pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment ?

\- Dans sa chambre à l'étage, au fond du couloir.

\- Me permettez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes le seul à rendre le sourire à ma petite fille.

\- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Diane.

Stephen quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage. Une fois devant la chambre d'Emily, il sentit son cœur se serrer de la voir assise sur son lit, les genoux ramener contre sa poitrine, et sa tête enfouis dans ses genoux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit un pas dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit tout en restant silencieux.

Emily qui n'avait pas relevé la tête pensant que c'était sa mère, demanda doucement.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Même si elle était faible, Stephen fut heureux d'entendre la voix de son Emily, pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération pensant que sa mère ne l'avait pas écoutée, elle releva la tête voulant forcer son invité à dégager, mais fut surprise de voir invité en question.

\- Ste… Steve ?

 _Souriant_ \- Salut ! Jolie chambre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Eh bien, je passais dans le coin et...

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote !

\- Je suis venu avoir une petite discussion avec toi concernant une certaine décision que tu as pris !

\- Décision qui ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si au contraire ! Je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes les piliers de la série, même si tu es plus importante que moi dans le cœur des fans !

\- Ils s'en remettront et les fans des comics auront enfin gain de cause en voyant la fin des comics se réaliser.

\- Vu que Laurel est morte ça va être un peu compliqué !

\- Il y a Black Siren, suffit que Oliver la fasse redevenir la Laurel d'avant et le tour est joué !

 _Souriant_ \- Oui, possible. Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon personnage finir avec Black Siren.

\- Oliver trouvera bien quelqu'un pour remplacer Felicity. Susan sera parfaite !

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Si, je le pense.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu été jalouse lorsque Carly a évoqué le fait qu'enfin son personnage et Oliver allaient coucher ensemble ?

Emily se souvenait en effet de sa réaction, quand Carly avait crié haut et fort qu'enfin elle et Stephen allaient avoir une scène intime. Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais la, cela avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Pourtant, elle mentit à Stephen.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Tu es une mauvaise menteuse Em.

Emily ne répondit pas et se levant regardant par la fenêtre restant dos à Stephen.

\- Si tu es revenu pour me faire changer d'avis, sache que tu perds ton temps, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

\- Loin de moi cette idée Em. Je suis simplement venu connaître les raisons de ton départ.

\- Je suis fatigué Stephen, et les gens sont de plus en plus virulents envers le personnage que je joue et ne cesse de demander la mort de Felicity. Ils vont être contents en l'apprenant !

\- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de l'avis de ces imbéciles de fans de comics ? Tu sais pourtant que le fandom du couple Olicity est plus important que les quelques fans des Comics qui ne jurent que par Laurel !

Stephen se leva du lit à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, en restant à une distance respectable.

\- Emily, si tu quittes la série, elle ne survivra pas à t-on départ. Beaucoup de fans du Olicity ont déjà protesté à l'encontre de la production quand ils ont séparé le couple et que ton personnage et le mien avaient eu des aventures ailleurs. Certains ont même arrêté de regarder purement et simplement la série. Tu as vu comme moi que les audiences de la saison cinq n'ont pas été les meilleurs.

\- J'ai pris ma décision Stephen.

\- D'accord. Dans ces cas, je vais faire savoir à Marc de trouver un autre acteur pour incarner Oliver Queen.

 _Se retournant_ \- Tu ne peux pas faire cela !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu… Tu es l'acteur principal et que les fans seront déçus.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je refuse de continuer à jouer sans ma partenaire.

\- Tu dis cela pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis, c'est peine perdue Stephen et tu perds ton temps !

Faisant face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Emily espérait qu'il décide de partir.

\- Peut-être, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien comme on dit.

\- Fiche le camp Stephen, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !

Stephen poussa un profond soupire se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver comme argument pour la faire changer d'avis, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air d'être décidé.

Le silence s'installait entre les deux amis durant de longues minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y mettent fin. Un éclair déchirant le ciel mit fin au silence et avec stupéfaction, Stephen vit que larmes coulaient de long de des joues d'Emily.

\- Em…

\- Va-t'en Stephen… S'il te plaît va-t'en !

\- Pas avant que tu m'es expliqué pourquoi tu as une telle décision !

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Stephen posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Em, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! Nous sommes amis, même plus que ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à être touché par les commentaires que certaines personnes peuvent dire sur toi. Alors dis-moi ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, Stephen se rapprocha d'elle, collant son torse contre son dos en lui disant contre son oreille.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne veux te perdre.

Devant une telle intonation de voix, Emily craqua, se retournant afin de faire face à Stephen le visage couvert de larmes.

\- Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi !

\- Quoi !?

Devant une telle réaction de Stephen, Emily comprit qu'elle venait de perdre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ne supportant plus d'être si proche de lui et en même temps si loin, Emily quitta la chambre en courant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Stephen pour voir qu'Emily était partie. Courant à sa suite, il vit sa mère dans le salon.

\- Elle est dans le jardin.

Remerciant la mère d'Emily, Stephen sortit à son tour se fichant qu'il pleuvait. Cherchant Emily du regard, il là vit au milieu du jardin la tête basse et comprit qu'elle devait être au plus mal. S'approchant d'elle doucement, une fois près d'elle, il l'entendit pleurer ce qui lui fit mal. N'écoutant que son cœur, il l'attira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Emily.

\- Lâche-moi Stephen…

\- Il n'en est pas question. Pas avant que tu me redises ce que tu m'as dit dans ta chambre !

\- Je t'en prie, ne m'y oblige pas…

\- Si, parce que je t'aime Emily Bett.

S'écartant de lui.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi, comme tu pourrais m'aimait alors que tu es marié.

\- Redis-le et je t'expliquerais ensuite.

\- Non !

\- Bien dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Mon mariage n'existe plus Emily et cela depuis longtemps ! Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, celui que l'on est censé avoir qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie. Je sais que tu vas me dire que je me suis quand même marié, mais au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple envie. Mais au fils des mois, des années, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait que grandir et je fus fou de joie quand la production a décidé de créer une histoire entre nos deux personnages. Lors de leur première fois, j'ai ressenti un tel désir quand je te tenais dans mes bras à demi-nue que j'ai bien cru perdre le contrôle. L'épisode un de la saison quatre a été un supplice. Sentir tes mains caresser mon dos de manière si sensuelle, on fait que mon désir pour toi s'est manifesté, d'ailleurs, je l'ai caché avec les vêtements que porter Oliver pour ne pas que cela soit trop visible. Idem pour l'épisode six, quand tu m'as littéralement grimpé dessus, j'ai dû me retenir. Lors de l'épisode vingt de la saison cinq, te sentit te frotter contre moi m'a fait comprendre une nouvelle fois, à quel point je te désirais depuis des années. Alors je t'en prie, ne quitte pas la série, je ne supporterais pas de te savoir loin de moi. Déjà que durant les vacances c'est un supplice de ne pas te voir, alors là c'est impossible, mon cœur n'y survivra pas.

Emily fut émue par les dires de Stephen, si bien que ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie.

\- Stephen je…

S'approchant d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Redis-le !

\- Je… Je suis amoureuse de toi Stephen.

À l'entente de cette phrase une nouvelle fois, Stephen prit possession de ces lèvres qu'il avait déjà embrassées. Laissant ses lèvres bouger contre celle d'Emily, il intensifia le baiser en laissant sa langue caresser les lèvres de la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Emily entrouvrit les lèvres pour le plus grand bonheur de Stephen qui laissa sa langue partir à la découverte de la bouche d'Emily. Poussa un grognement rauque, lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, il resserra son étreinte tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Le manque de souffle se fit malheureusement sentir, mais plutôt que de s'éloigner, Stephen laissa son nez caresser celui de la jeune femme avant de partir à la découverte de son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Em

Á la déclaration de Stephen, déclaration qu'elle ne pensait jamais entendre venant de lui, Emily embrassa à son tour Stephen avec fougue ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Le manque de souffle se faisant sentir une nouvelle fois, Emily mit fin au baiser avant de se blottir dans les bras de Stephen.

\- Dis-moi que tu as changé d'avis mon ange.

\- Oui _Murmura-t-elle_

Soulagé et heureux, Stephen l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Une fois sous le porche, Diane, la mère d'Emily leur donna de quoi s'essuyer et les envoya prendre une douche séparément.

Une fois sec et changé, Diane proposa à Stephen de dîner avec eux, ce que Stephen accepta. La mère d'Emily proposa à Stephen la chambre d'ami, ne voulant pas déranger, il déclina poliment l'invitation, mais devant l'insistance d'Emily et de sa mère, il finit par accepter. Peu après que sa mère soit couchée, Emily rejoignit Stephen dans la chambre d'ami et dormit tendrement enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Stephen remercia Diane pour l'hospitalité. Cette dernière le remercia à son tour pour avoir rendu le sourire à sa fille. Emily accompagna Stephen chez lui et ils passaient la journée dans l'appartement de ce dernier faisant l'amour, après avoir repoussé ce moment jusqu'à la limite du soutenable. Bien qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus à demi-nue, cette première fois avait été unique.

C'est nu allongé dans le lit de Stephen, que ce dernier posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Mon amour ? Tu… As-tu changé d'avis ?

Emily qui était blottie contre son amant, caressait doucement son torse en y déposant de temps à autre ses lèvres, fit mine de réfléchir. Ne supportant pas cette attente insoutenable, Stephen lui demanda.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ?

\- À ton avis ?

Elle le regardait les yeux pétillant de malice et Stephen comprit le sens de son regard.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie. Même si les choses vont se compliquer, je ne souhaite qu'une chose faire ma vie avec toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen et quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais.

Le couple nouvellement formé fit de nouveau l'amour, passant presque tout le dimanche à s'offrir l'un à l'autre et à se prouver qu'ils s'aiment.

C'est avec soulagement que Marc vit arrivé Emily sur le plateau le lundi suivant et elle s'excusa auprès de lui pour avoir dit qu'elle voulait partir. Stephen qui était avec elle, leur fit savoir pour eux deux, mais préférait ne pas que ça s'ébruite trop pour le moment. Marc, Greg, Wendy furent heureux pour le jeune couple et soulagé qu'ils se décident enfin, ayant bien remarqué leur manège depuis longtemps. Quant à David, Willa, Katie et les autres, ils étaient eux aussi heureux qu'ils se soient enfin décidés et leur souhaita tous le bonheur du monde.

Cette saison six commençait merveilleusement bien pour Stephen qui avait enfin fait le point sur ses sentiments envers Emily, même si sa partenaire lui avait un peu forcé la main. À présent, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son divorce et savait d'avance que ce serait difficile, mais avec Emily à ses côtés il savait qu'il avait un véritable soutient.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Voilà pour cet OS et ce dont je parlais plus haut. En effet, les anti-Felicity ont lancé une rumeur comme quoi Emily Bett Rickards quitté Arrow parce qu'elle en avait marre de tourner dans la série.**

 **Encore une fois, une rumeur ridicule lancée par les fans des comics qui ne jure que par Laurel et qui ne connaissant pas la signification de « basée sur » Arrow est peut-être basée sur les Comics, mais cela ne servirait à rien s'il faisait le copier-coller de ce dernier. On a déjà vu des films faire la copie conforme d'une livre et qui malgré le succès du bouquin ne marche pas.**

 **Et puis, je vois mal Stephen Amell qui a lui-même demandé à ce que Emily rejoigne la série après le tournage de leur scène du 1X03, accepté qu'elle quitte la série, d'autant plus que Marc lui-même à dit qu'après le 5.20 les choses prendraient un tournant différent et soyons sérieux, si Emily quitterait la série, même si Stephen incarne héros de l'histoire, la série ne ferais pas long feu étant donné que Emily est le pilier de la série et que sans son personnage, la série sombre et cela même si Laurel revient étant donné que le Fandom d'Olicity est bien plus important que celui des comics.**

 **Bref, rassurez-vous ce n'est qu'une fausse rumeur, Emily sera bel et bien présente durant la S6, cela a été confirmé par Stephen et Marc il y a plusieurs semaines lors d'une convention.**

 **Concernant « Un Ange parmi les Démons », je finalise l'avant dernier chapitre avant d'attaquer le dernier.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	5. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici un nouveau petit OS Stemily. Faut dire que le week-end dernier, on a eu une pelle de photos et moments entre ces deux-là ^_^ ce qui fait plaisir à voir et, entre nous, ils sont vraiment très très complices depuis l'Angleterre ^^'**

 **Sachez qu'une partie de cet OS était une idée que j'avais déjà écrite pour un OS, mais j'ai décidé de l'intégrer dans celui-ci.**

 **Bref, je vous le laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 **Titre — Prise de conscience**

POV Stephen

Je suis-là dans cette chambre d'hôtel à San Diego, à faire ma valise, après un Comic Con d'enfer. Une fois encore les fans étaient au rendez-vous, c'est vraiment flatteur d'être aussi apprécié par tout une communauté de fans. Mais il n'y a pas que cela ! Emily, son prénom ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête. Elle et moi on est tellement complice depuis des années et encore plus depuis quelque temps et beaucoup monde s'en sont aperçus. Pas plus tard qu'hier quand un fan nous a demandé une photo et que je l'ai serré dans mes bras, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui dire que je l'aimais et quand elle m'a répondu « moi aussi », j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie l'embrasser, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Après cette journée de folie, elle est partie faire la fête avec ses amis et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je pousse un profond soupire, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.

Cassandra regarda son mari et vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour Emily et avait arrêté de se montrer froide avec la jeune femme, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son mari était tombé sous son charme, mais de la sienne, n'ayant fait aucun effort depuis qu'il tournait à Vancouver. Son époux qui d'habitude n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pour séduire une femme, ressemblait à un adolescent perdu. Elle s'approcha alors lui posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Va la rejoindre !

\- Quoi !?

\- Emily, va là rejoindre.

\- Mais enfin Cass, je…

 _L'interrompant dans sa lancée_ \- Steve, quand nous sommes arrivées, tu l'as cherché du regard, dans la voiture, tu t'amusais avec elle, même si elle était devant, sur le plateau, tu regardais ses jambes avec envie et vos regards non cessés de se trouver, sans compter votre étreinte lors des dédicaces et le je t'aime que tu lui as dit. Sans compter le cadeau que tu lui as fait.

\- Cassandra je…

\- Laisse-moi finir Stephen. Écoute, je ne suis pas aveugle et si notre mariage est mort, c'est en partie ma faute, je n'ai rien fait pour être à tes côtés, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, même après la naissance de Mavi.

\- Après mon divorce avec Carolyn je… Je m'étais juré de…

\- De quoi, d'être heureux cette fois-ci ? Regarde où ça nous a menés !

\- Cassandra, je ne veux pas que Mavi connaisse cela. J'ai mal vécu le divorce de mes parents, je ne veux pas que Mavi vivent la même chose.

\- C'est ridicule ! D'autant plus qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui il y a de nombreux enfants dont les parents sont divorcés, qui ne s'en porte pas plus mal.

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Andrea et moi avons souffert de cela et je m'étais juré que… Que jamais mon enfant connaîtrait cela !

\- Tu es pathétique Steve ! Tu préfères être malheureux et faire une crise de jalousie à chaque fois que tu vois Emily avec un homme plutôt que de te laisser une chance d'être heureux ! J'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardé comme en Mai en Angleterre où ce week-end, tu n'as qu'un tout petit pas à faire pour être heureux ! Et tu m'excuseras mais faire un cadeau d'une valeur de vingt-cinq mille dollars à une amie c'est un peu gros quand même.

Stephen poussant un profond soupir avant de poursuivre.

\- Je ne sais pas Cass. Si ça se trouve, j'ai mal interprété tout cela et…

\- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Stephen !

\- Que !? Quoi ?

\- Oui, et depuis plusieurs mois à présent !

\- Tu m'as trompé ! Alors que je…

\- Non Stephen, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je suis avec Brian, mais pour l'instant on ne fait que se voir et rien d'autre. Alors tu vois, tu devrais penser un peu à toi, plutôt que de trouver toutes les excuses possible et inimaginable pour tenter de sauver notre mariage. Sache d'ailleurs que quand tu as repris le tournage de la saison six, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec mon avocat pour notre divorce.

\- Quoi !? Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- Arrête Stephen, cela ne mène à rien. J'ai été heureuse de vivre ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, mais notre mariage fut une erreur.

\- Non, pour moi, il n'a pas été une erreur.

\- Ah oui !? Alors prouve-le moi ! Prouve-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'éprouves rien pour Emily.

Au pied du mur, Stephen ne savait quoi dire à Cassandra et surtout, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Je ne peux pas Cassandra, je ne peux pas te dire que je n'éprouve rien pour Emily, car se serait te mentir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir et lui dire.

Voyant que Stephen hésitait encore, Cassandra lui prit le bras et le força à avancer.

\- Cass, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fiche dehors voilà ce que je fais !

\- Quoi, mais…

\- Écoute Steve, tu aimes Emily et elle t'aime fin de l'histoire, alors tu sors de cette chambre et tu vas là voir !

\- Cassandra, je ne veux pas que…

\- Tu ne veux pas que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ! (1)

\- Que tu le prennes mal.

\- Stephen, je t'ai aimé et tu restes le père de ma petite fille, mais je ne t'aime plus. Et resté ensemble ne va pas arranger les choses. Alors va la voir.

En disant cela, Cassandra tira le bras de Stephen et ouvrit la porte, le poussant dehors avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Stephen se rendit à la chambre d'Emily qui se trouvait quelques portes plus loin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte et lorsque Emily ouvrit, il lui sourit.

\- Stephen ? Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Em. Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh, oui bien sûr.

La remerciant d'un tendre sourire, Stephen fit un pas dans la chambre, laissant Emily refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- J'avais besoin de te parler.

Devant le ton sérieux qu'il venait d'employer, Emily se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire de si urgent, qui ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, je…

\- Emily tu n'auras pas vu ? Ah tient bonsoir Stephen.

En voyant Jean-Luc arrivé ne portant qu'une simple serviette autour de sa taille mentionnant qu'il sortait de la douche, Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Désolé… Je ne savais pas que…

Le cœur brisé, Stephen se retourna afin de sortir de cette chambre, mais fut stoppé par la main d'Emily sur son bras.

\- Attends Steve ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je…

\- Laisse tomber Emily ! J'ai compris.

Emily n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que Stephen quitta la chambre.

\- Désolé Emily, je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. Et Stephen a dû croire que…

\- Laisse tomber Jean-Luc !

Emily lui tourna le dos et termina de faire sa valise pour ne pas manquer l'avion. De son côté Stephen rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel surprenant Cassandra qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir si vite. Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand Stephen fit valser ce qui se trouvait à sa proximité qui fini leur course par terre. (2)

\- Stephen !

En voyant le regard de son époux, Cassandra comprit que les choses s'étaient mal passées.

\- Elle n'était pas seule ! Ce type qui là suit toujours était là.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre d'Emily, Jean-Luc est arrivé peu après avec une simple serviette autour des hanches. Visiblement sortant de la douche !

\- Attends deux secondes. Tu veux dire que ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tout porte à croire que oui.

\- Attends, le Comics Con s'est fini il y a quoi une bonne demi-heure et tu crois que ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Cass.

En colère, Stephen vit valser sa valise par terre avec tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Tu crois que te venger sur des objets va changer le cours des choses ! Assit toi, calme toi et explique moi.

Stephen obéit et s'assit sur le lit, suivit de Cassandra qui vint près de lui. Restant silencieuse, elle observa son mari qui était en train de chercher à se calmer.

\- Après que tu m'es mis à la porte, je suis allé voir Emily. J'ai frappé à la porte et elle m'a ouvert.

\- Tu as attendu longtemps après avoir frappé ?

\- Non, elle est venue m'ouvrir tout de suite.

\- OK et après ?

\- Après être rentré, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui parler et elle était prête à m'écouter quand… _Serrant les poings de colère_ Quand ce Jean-Luc est apparu vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour des hanches.

\- OK et Emily avait les cheveux humides ?

\- Non pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que cela signifie qu'elle n'a peut-être pris une douche, mais pas en même temps que lui.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'était sa seconde à ce type.

Stephen se leva et tourna comme un lion en cage.

\- Stephen, tu es le premier à me dire que Emily n'est pas de ce bord-là et là, sans connaître réellement le fait, tu l'accuses de quelque chose qui est peut-être infondé.

\- INFONDÉ ! TU OSES DIRE INFONDÉ ! TU M'EXCUSERAS MAIS UN HOMME SORTANT DE LA DOUCHE DANS LA CHAMBRE D'HÔTEL D'UNE FEMME N'A RIEN INFONDÉ !

\- Tu vois le problème avec toi Steve, c'est que tu l'aimes tellement que tu deviens fou de jalousie dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle. Ce n'est pas ta propriété il me semble. Et depuis le temps que tu lui tournes autour, sans jamais lui dire ce que tu ressens, étant toujours marié avec moi, quel genre de femme attendrait des années qu'un homme se décide.

\- JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE AUSSI, À ÊTRE JALOUSE.

\- AH PARCE QUE C'EST MA FAUTE MAINTENANT !

Le couple se défiait du regard, et Cassandra sachant que crier n'amenait rien de bon, poussa un profond soupire.

\- Écoute Stephen, je le reconnais j'étais jalouse, mais malgré tout, je ne t'ai jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Les rajouts des scènes par exemple dès que le couple Olicity étaient mis en avant. Alors oui, j'étais jalouse de voir que tu étais attiré par elle, mais depuis quelques mois, il me semble que je n'ai rien fait pour t'empêcher de te déclarer. À Londres par exemple ou encore ce week-end ! J'ai certainement ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, mais ne me colle pas tout non plus !

\- Excuse-moi Cass, mais je… Je ne me contrôle plus, je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux de toute ma vie.

\- Il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour remédier à ce problème !

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas me mettre entre le couple qu'Em forme avec ce type.

\- Si elle était vraiment en couple avec lui, crois-tu qu'elle accepterait tes étreintes ? Et crois-tu qu'elle aurait accepté un tel cadeau de ta part !

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus trop quoi pensé.

\- Je pense que tu devrais faire le point sur tout cela et en discuter avec elle.

\- Oui tu as raison, merci Cass.

Après cette discussion, Stephen refit sa valise étant donné qu'il partait ce soir pour Los Angeles où Stephen voulait voir sa fille. En quittant la chambre d'hôtel, il entendit des rires au loin et savait à qui appartenait ce rire. Il vit qu'Emily l'avait vu et voulant voir sa réaction, il attira Cassandra à lui et l'embrassa surprenant cette dernière.

\- Merci Cass.

Sans se retourner, il prit le chemin vers les ascenseurs. Surprise d'un tel geste, Cassandra tourna la tête et vit Emily, comprit alors le geste de son époux. Levant les yeux au ciel se disant qu'il s'y prenait mal vu le visage qu'afficher Emily.

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait à Vancouver, Emily se sentait triste, après avoir vu Stephen embrasser sa femme alors que le week-end avait été magnifique, son « Je t'aime » tournait en boucle dans sa tête, si bien que quand il lui avait dit, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui dire « moi aussi » et elle l'avait senti sourire dans son cou lorsqu'il l'a serré dans ses bras et repensait au moment où il lui avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire, cadeau qui signifiait bien des choses.

Flash-back

Après une matinée bien remplie, une partie du Cast d'Arrow s'était retrouvés pour déjeuner puis avait chacun décider d'aller prendre l'air avant d'attaquer l'après-midi. Au moment, où Emily s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Stephen l'arrêta en lui prenant la main.

\- Em, je… Je peux te parler cinq minutes.

Emily lui sourit signifiant qu'elle acceptait. Une fois de plus, ils étaient seuls tous les deux et une certaine tension régnait. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient c'était toujours comme cela.

\- Je… Je voulais t'offrir ceci.

En disant ses quelques mots, Stephen lui tendit un petit paquet joliment emballé.

\- Stephen je… Merci _Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue_

\- Joyeux anniversaire Em.

Emily lui sourit, sachant que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais il n'oubliait son anniversaire et cela la rendait heureuse, qu'un homme comme Stephen lui offre un présent chaque année. Même si ses amis n'oubliaient jamais son anniversaire et lui offraient toujours quelque chose, le cadeau de Stephen était toujours spécial pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle déballa son cadeau et qu'elle ouvrit l'écrin, elle fut surprise de la contenance et leva les yeux vers Stephen qui lui sourit. Elle était surprise mais aussi heureuse de ce cadeau, car même si elle avait un grand nombre de paire de boucles d'oreille, celle-ci avait une signification particulière étant donné qu'elles représentaient des anneaux entrelacés.

\- Stephen je…

\- Elles te plaisent.

\- Énormément.

 _Souriant_ \- J'en suis ravie. Tu veux les mettre, juste pour voir ce qu'elles font sur toi ?

Emily acquiesçait de la tête et tendit à Stephen le présent qu'il lui avait offert, le temps de retirer celle qu'elle portait. Et prit celle qu'il lui avait offert avant de regarder ce qu'elle rendait sur elle.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci Steve.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant d'étreindre, étreinte que Stephen lui rendit lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi Em, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de s'écarter d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, y lisant la même qu'il ressentait pour Emily, à savoir du désir et l'amour. Regardant ces lèvres, il vit quelles étaient entrouvertes et prit cela comme une invitation et pencha son visage vers le sien afin de l'embrasser, mais le bruit de la porte suis s'ouvre les sépara, tous deux gênés.

Flash-back

Avec la journée qu'ils avaient passée, il n'avait vraiment eu me temps de discuter de ce qui avait failli se produire et ce soir, le fait que Jean-Luc soit dans sa chambre d'hôtel sortant de la douche avait été mal interprété par Stephen. Le pire, c'est que le voir embrasser sa femme l'avait fait souffrir.

Les personnes avec qui elle était dans l'avion, notamment Candice, Caity et les autres, avait bien remarqué que leur amie n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, mais respectait son silence, vu que Emily qui était d'habitude si joviale avait l'air bien loin et perdue dans ses pensées.

Le lundi qui suivit ce week-end, comme ce fut souvent le cas, l'équipe était de repos, mais pour Emily ce repos signifiait se morfondre en imaginant Stephen et sa femme faire l'amour. Sa mère avait bien remarqué que sa petite fille était morose, mais n'avait dit rien, elle avait vu elle aussi les photos du week-end et savait que le retour à la réalité était difficile, d'autant plus que Stephen était marié.

La journée de repos fut vite terminée et le mardi matin, tous se retrouvaient en salle de Briefing afin de débattre sur l'épisode à tourner. Après un final de Saison 5 et le baiser entre le couple phare de la série, la production avait décidé de remettre ensemble le couple Olicity et cet épisode commençait par une discussion du couple, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Emily qui ne désirait pas faire face à Stephen, pas après le week-end qu'ils avaient passé et il était clair qu'il avait l'air déçu et en colère. En même temps, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied dansé avec lui. Par deux fois il lui disait « je t'aime », lui offrant une paire de boucles d'oreille, donc la signification était flagrante et embrassée sa femme en sortant de leur chambre après lui avoir fait une micro-scène de jalousie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand la voix de Marc retentit.

\- Bon, Emily, Stephen, on va commencer par vous. Vous êtes tous les deux dans le salon du loft à mettre enfin les choses au clair concernant votre couple. William dort à l'étage. Cette scène se termine par un baiser que Oliver offre à Felicity. Ensuite, on enchaîne avec John et Audrey, je pense que pour cette première journée ça sera pas mal. Après il y aura la scène au bunker entre Oliver et William. Des questions ?

 _Tous_ \- Non !

\- OK, alors en piste.

Emily sortit la première afin d'aller au maquillage et pour éviter Stephen, en même temps, elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter longtemps, vu qu'ils tournaient ensemble la première scène. Stephen de son côté s'était fait sermonner par Cassandra qui lui avait reproché d'avoir agi comme un imbécile et comme un macho jaloux. Il avait longuement réfléchi se disant que Emily n'était pas le genre de fille à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et c'était traiter de crétin. Il s'était promis de lui parler, mais avec le briefing n'avait pas eu le temps et là, elle s'était sauvé. Heureusement qu'avant le début de la scène ils parlaient un peu de la mise au point, il en profiterait à ce moment-là.

Lorsque Stephen arriva sur le plateau qui représentait le loft, il vit qu'Emily était déjà arrivé, ce qui était une bonne chose. S'approchant d'elle, il la vit sérieuse comme toujours en train de relire son script et se permit de l'observer, trouvant les habits qu'elle portait pour cette scène lui allait à merveille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, leurs regards se croisaient et elle baissa les yeux. Voulant noyer le poisson avant la première prise, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Salut Em.

\- Bonjour Stephen.

 _À lui-même_ \- OK, ça commence mal. _À Emily_ Écoute je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui sait passer dimanche en fin de journée dans ta chambre d'hôtel et…

\- Stephen, je n'ai nullement envie d'en parler. Ce que je trouve dommage, c'est que tu te permets de me faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'un moment plus tard tu embrasses ta femme comme si de rien. J'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi Steve, ton cadeau est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que John, le réalisateur de l'épisode vint à leur rencontre afin de leur demander s'ils étaient parés. Acquiesçant tous les deux, Stephen posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emily lui disant avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Écoute, je t'invite à dîner ce soir dans ma caravane et on en discute, OK.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. La première prise de la scène se déroulant sans encombre, Stephen dans le rôle d'Oliver et Emily dans celui de Felicity avaient enfin cette explication concernant l'avenir de leur couple. Le plus difficile pour Oliver c'était qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de William seul, étant donné que sa mère n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion survenue sur Lian Yu, mais Felicity l'avait rassuré, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle était là pour lui. S'ensuivit d'un baiser entre le couple, puis le « couper » du réalisateur qui voulait refaire une seconde prise. La seconde prise fut parfaite, mais quelque chose gêner le réalisateur qui leur demanda de refaire la scène, ce fut lors de cette troisième prise que l'accident se produisit.

Stephen et Emily étaient en train de rejouer la scène une troisième quand la voix de David se manifesta, surprenant tout le monde.

\- STEVE, EM, ATTENTION !

Levant les yeux, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Stephen pour réagir. Attrapant Emily contre lui, il se jeta à terre, la protégeant de son corps, alors que le projecteur s'écrasa au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, Stephen releva la tête regardant la jeune femme sous lui pour voir si elle allait bien.

\- Em, tout vas bien ?

 _Sous le choc_ \- Oui je… Merci Steve.

 _Souriant_ \- J'en prie !

Stephen l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de s'écarter pour la laisser se redresser. Une fois debout, face à face, Emily malgré le choc, vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Steve ?

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondait pas et s'effondra sur le sol.

\- STEVE… STEVE

Emily se rua à son chevet afin de chercher le moindre signe de blessure et vit avec horreur qu'un bout de métal se trouver au niveau de son flanc droit. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui caressa la joue afin de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Steve… Steve réponds-moi… Je t'en prie répond moi…

Emily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Même si cet accident n'était nullement de sa faute, elle culpabilisait. Voyant Stephen par terre, inconscient, et Emily pleurant au-dessus de lui, David comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et demandé que l'on fasse venir le médecin immédiatement. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver, mais la présence d'Emily l'empêcha d'ausculter Stephen. Ce fut David qui intervint.

\- Emily ! _Voyant qu'il avait son attention, il poursuivit_ Emily, laisse le docteur ausculter Stephen.

La jeune femme se redressa et se blottit dans les bras de David.

\- Tout est de ma faute David.

David sachant ce qui se passait entre ses deux amis, resserrant son étreinte autour de la fine taille d'Emily et lui parla comme il parlait à son fils lorsque ce dernier avait fait un cauchemar.

\- Allons, ne dit pas de bêtise Em, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tomber ce projecteur. Tu sais bien que moi-même j'aurais fait la même chose si j'étais à la place de Stephen, alors ne pleure pas, il va s'en tirer, il est fort.

Le médecin qui avait ausculté Stephen parla à son tour.

\- Il faut qu'il soit transporté debout urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche, je ne peux pas pratiquer ce type d'opération ici et je n'en ai pas les moyens.

\- Il y a une clinique privée près d'ici, j'appelle tout de suite le directeur c'est un ami.

Marc prit son portable afin d'appeler le directeur de la clinique privée et environ dix minutes plus tard, une ambulance arriva sur le plateau afin de transporter Stephen. Sans surprise, Emily demanda à l'accompagner, tandis que les autres : David, Audrey, Marc, ainsi que Willa les suivait en voiture. Une fois arrivé à la clinique, Stephen fut pris en charge immédiatement et Emily trouva refuge dans les bras de David qui comprit qu'elle était secouée.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le médecin qui avait pris en charge Stephen vint à leur rencontre.

\- Tout, c'est bien passé, rassurez-vous, il a eu beaucoup de chance et a frôlé l'hémorragie.

\- Pouvons-nous le voir ?

\- Il est en salle de réveil pour le moment. Une infirmière viendra vous voir quand il sera transféré dans une chambre.

Tous soupiraient de soulagement, Emily la première, qui avait vraiment eu peur de perdre Stephen. Cet accident qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, lui fit comprendre qu'une vie sans lui serait impossible. Surprenant tout le monde, elle quitta la clinique en courant, suivit par David qui la rattrapa sans difficulté.

\- Em, où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma caravane, je…

\- Viens je t'emmène.

David envoyé un SMS en disant qu'il était avec Emily et qu'ils revenaient. En effet, environ une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient de retour, mais patientaient encore une bonne heure avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne à leur rencontre.

\- Le docteur Svan m'a demandé de vous prévenir quand Monsieur Amell serait transporté dans une chambre, par contre, une seule personne pourra lui rendre visite afin de ne pas trop le fatigué. Est-ce que sa femme est parmi vous ?

Ce fut Marc qui répondit

\- Non, elle est à Los Angeles, mais il a risqué sa vie pour sauver sa partenaire, donc je crois que c'est à elle que revient ce droit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit autorisé, seul les membres de la famille et donc sa femme peut rester auprès de lui.

Emily allait dire que ce n'était pas grave, quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut.

\- Cynthia, c'est bon, je me charge de ces personnes.

\- Bien Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Salut Marc, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi Luke ?

\- Ça roule ! Bien laquelle de ces demoiselles le patient de Svan a sauvé ?

\- C'est elle _Dit Marc_ Je te présente Emily Bett Richards !

\- Enchanté mademoiselle. Veuillez tous me suivre, je vais vous emmener à votre ami.

\- On te laisse prendre soin de Stephen, Emily, tu nous tiendras au courant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas le voir ?

\- SI mais votre infirmière à dit que…

\- Même un patient qui vient de se réveiller après une opération qu'elle soit simple où délicate est toujours ravie de voir ses proches alors venez !

Tous suivirent Luke Park jusqu'à la chambre d'Oliver et virent le Docteur Svan en sortir.

\- Ah Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Il est conscient et a demandé une jeune femme répondant au prénom d'Emily.

\- C'est parfait, eh bien cette jeune femme est justement parmi nous ainsi que ses amis. Il va être ravi de les voir.

En disant cela, le Directeur de la clinique, Luke ouvrit la porte et invita les autres à le suivre. Stephen fut ravi de voir ses amis et fut soulagé de voir que Emily n'était pas blessé. Voyant que ces deux-là avaient besoin d'être seul, Marc donna le signale du départ demanda à Emily de bien s'occuper du héros du jour.

Une fois seuls et bien qu'un peu fatigué, Stephen tendit son bras vers Emily qui vint près de lui, lui prenant la main. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Stephen entrelacé ses doigts aux siens.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Grâce à toi oui, mais je… J'ai eu tellement peur quand…

\- Je sais Em, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Stephen déposa un tendre baiser sur sa main liée à la sienne.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Bien sûr.

Stephen s'endormit tout en gardant la main d'Emily dans la sienne. Cette dernière ne le quittait pas et restait près de lui, ne voulant être nulle part ailleurs de toute façon. Il était presque trois heures AM, quand Stephen ouvrit les yeux, heureux de constater que celle pour qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié, était près de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas partie.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Canadiens, silence auquel mit fin Stephen.

\- Em, excuse-moi je… J'ai mal interprété les choses dimanche soir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Steve, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Mais Stephen poursuivit.

\- Je suis fou de jalousie quand un homme s'approche de toi et je sais que c'est ton ami, mais je ne supporte pas ce Jean-Luc et le fait qu'il soit vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain sortant de la douche m'a profondément blessé.

\- Il avait un souci dans sa chambre d'hôtel, donc il m'a demandé s'il pouvait utiliser ma douche. Stephen, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

\- Je sais oui, j'ai été stupide de réagir ainsi.

\- J'ai été blessé aussi, quand… Quand toi et Cass vous…

\- Je sais, j'ai été le roi des cons, d'ailleurs Cass m'a passé un savon lundi.

 _Surprise_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Elle sait pour nous deux, enfin je veux dire, elle sait que je suis fou amoureux de toi.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, dimanche soir, c'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller te voir. Et puis, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé.

 _Serrant sa main_ \- Non, ne le soit pas. Au moins je sais que mon mariage est fini et je peux enfin faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis quelques années.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ceci.

Malgré sa blessure, Stephen se redressa et attira Emily à lui avant de capturer ces lèvres. D'abord doux et hésitant, la voyant réceptive, Stephen accentua le baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres, incitant Emily à faire de même. Souriant contre ces lèvres, il sentit qu'elle les ouvrit pour son plus grand plaisir et laissa sa langue partir à la découverte de sa bouche, grognant de plaisir lorsque leur langue se rencontrer. Prit dans la volupté du baiser, Stephen restera son étreinte et embrassa la jeune femme plus langoureusement faisant passé tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans ce baiser. Le manque de souffle les obligeait à se séparer et se regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je t'aime Em.

\- Je le sais, moi aussi je t'aime Steve et…

Emily écarta ses cheveux laissant à Steve le plaisir de voir son présent à ces oreilles. Heureux, il la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Deux jours plus tard, la prise de sang ne montrant aucune complication, Stephen eut la possibilité de quitter l'hôpital et c'est accompagné d'Emily qu'il rentra chez lui. Passant chez le traiteur, ils mangeaient Japonais ce soir-là avant de s'endormir tendrement enlacé dans le lit de Stephen. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps et désirant ardemment la jeune femme, Stephen et Emily firent l'amour le lendemain soir. Après de longs et tendres préliminaires, Stephen la pénétra lentement voulant profiter de cet instant magique. Avant d'entreprendre une série de va-et-vient, Stephen lui murmura à son oreille.

\- Emily Bett Richards, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de répondre, Stephen bougea en elle, en faisant des va-et-vient tantôt lents, tantôt rapide. Sentant que la délivrance était proche, Stephen stoppa tout mouvement, embrassant dans le cou sa compagne, la faisant gémir d'aise. Bien qu'elle fût à la frontière du désir, Emily lui répondit avec amour.

\- Oui, je veux vous épouser Stephen Adam Amell !

À cette réponse qui le combla de joie, Stephen s'enfonçant en elle plus brusquement et là sentit jouir contre lui avant de la rejoindre peu après, faisant son plaisir s'écouler en elle.

Épuisant l'un, l'autre par cette intense première fois, Stephen se laissa retomber sur le côté afin de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Une fois fait, il baisa tendrement son cou avant de prendre possession de ces lèvres et se retira d'elle avant de se retrouver allongé sur le dos, sa compagne le chevauchant laissant son bassin bouger contre le sien.

Cette nuit-là, le couple se donnait l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, jusqu'à épuisement avant de s'endormir au petit matin. Plusieurs mois plus tard, en cherchant Stephen Amell sur Google, on pouvait lire « À la une » Stephen Amell épouse sa partenaire Emily Bett Rickards, quand la réalité rejoint la fiction » ainsi que « Du Olicity au Stemily ».

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Si Delicity a fait un OS ce que s'est passé durant le week-end, je vous présente l'après. Bien entendu, pour ne pas poster un OS identique, je lui ai fait savoir les grandes lignes du mien.**

 **Avec ce que l'on a eu ce week-end entre Stephen et Emily, j'imagine bien la suite du programme, si ces deux-là ne sont qu'amis, c'est que moi et d'autres n'avons rien comprit ^^'**

 **Sachez qu'en parallèle avec celle-ci, j'avais commencé un OS suite au Trailer que l'on a eu pour la S6. Bien entendu, elle prenait en compte le moment où Oliver se trouve sur une île enflammé découvrant avec horreur un corps. Le fait que d'autre auteur puisse poster le même style d'histoire, ne me pose pas de problème, mais, d'une part, j'en ai déjà fait 3 sur ce sujet et d'autre part, j'ai un week-end chargé étant donné que le Wonder festival Summer débute le 30 (pour les collectionneurs et fans de Japanimation c'est un régal) mais aussi, en tant que membre du Staff d'un forum, je vais avoir du boulot à poster les nouvelles sorties et traduction de certaines étiquettes Japonais - Français. Donc l'OS que j'ai en cours, arrivera soit plus tard, soit jamais, étant donné que j'ai deux grosses idées de Fic: l'une Olicity et l'autre Stemily.**

 **À bientôt pour la suite et fin « D'un Ange parmi les Démons »**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 **(1) Réplique de Joy dans l'épisode 2.02 de Largo Winch.**

 **(2) Voir fin du 3.07**


	6. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Suite au mariage de Colton et aux photos que l'on a eu, j'ai décidé de faire un petit OS sur le couple Stemily.**

 **Je le redis, je ne manque de respect à personne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude**

* * *

 **Titre —** **(Everything I Do) I Do It For You**

Quelques jours auparavant, chez les Amell, Stephen lisait tranquillement quand Cassandra arriva dans le salon toute joyeuse.

\- Chéri, on a reçu une invitation !

\- Une invitation !?

\- Oui, ton ami, Colton épouse l'homme de sa vie !

Se levant, Stephen prit le carton d'invitation et le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sacré Colton, il a gardé le secret de la date jusqu'au bout !

\- On n'y va ?

\- Bien sûr Cass. Mais Mavi !?

\- La nounou pourra s'en occupait, elle est encore petite pour ce genre de fête.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Stephen se mit à penser à son mariage et se mit à imaginer le mariage Olicity, le vrai cette fois-ci, pas pour tromper un ennemi. Et il se mit à imaginer son troisième mariage, mais avec une jolie blonde qui occupait ses pensées depuis des années.

Le vingt-huit Octobre, quelque part à Palm Spring, Stephen, accompagné de Cassandra, tous deux vêtu de blanc pour le haut noir pour le bas, arrivait devant une immense demeure et fut accueilli par un voiturier. Mains dans la main, ils entraient à l'intérieur saluant ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que Emily arriva avec un magnifique bouquet pour les mariés.

\- Emily, bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir Steve, bonsoir Cassandra, vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien. Tu es très élégante comme toujours Emily !

Stephen fut un peu surpris de voir que sa femme était aussi amicale avec Emily, même si cela était le cas depuis quelque temps.

\- Merci Cassandra, tu es élégante toi aussi.

 **-** Je trouve que le thème Black et White est une excellente idée tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si en effet, l'idée est de Jeff et j''avoue qu'elle est brillante.

\- Colton a trouvé l'homme idéal en matière de décoration.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

\- Tu es accompagnée ?

\- Aisha et Jarett doivent arriver. Quant à Carina elle doit déjà être là.

\- Tu te joins à nous ?

Emily jeta un regard discret à Stephen puis accepta.

\- Avec plaisir Cassandra.

Le mariage se déroula comme tous les mariages puis la soirée arriva commençant par le vin d'honneur.

Avant que le dîner ne soit servi, le DJ mit quelques morceaux de musique puis mit une chanson de Bryan Adams: **«(Everything I Do) I Do It For You »** qui se traduit par « (Tout Ce Que Je Fais) je Le Fais Pour Toi) »

\- Oh Chéri, tu viens danser, j'adore cette chanson !

Stephen se retrouva sur la piste de danse et peu après, Cassandra blottit dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule à danser. Voulant faire plaisir à sa femme, Stephen se laissa aller et dansa avec sa femme dans ses bras, mais vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à danser sur cette chanson. À quelques mètres de lui, Emily dansait elle aussi, dans les bras d'un ami à Colton.

Au fil de la chanson, il vit que se type collait un peu trop Emily à son goût laissant ses mains caressait son dos descendant jusqu'à ces fesses ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner Emily. Ne pouvant pas supporter cette vision, il continua de danser avec sa femme en laissant sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière ce qui la surprit.

Aux dernières paroles de la chanson, Cassandra s'écarta un peu de Stephen et vit Emily danser sensuellement avec un homme et comprit le pourquoi de ce qui s'était produit peu avant.

Après la danse sensuelle à laquelle il avait assisté, entre Emily et un des amis de Colton, Stephen eu besoin de prendre l'air avant de ne plus répondre de rien. Cassandra qui se doutait la raison de la colère de son mari, ne dit rien et le laissa seul, pendant qu'elle discutait avec les autres.

La demeure dans laquelle se dérouler le mariage de Colton et de Jeff était doté d'un immense jardin, ce qui lui permettait d'être seul sans être vu par quiconque. Ces pas le conduisaient à une petite dépendance qui servait plus d'entrepôts qu'autre chose et vit deux ombres contre le mur. Curieux, il s'approcha et son cœur ratait un battement lorsqu'il vit Emily adosser contre le mur et le type avec lequel elle dansait contre elle en train de l'embrasser à première vue. En colère de voir une telle chose, même si Emily avait bien le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui elle voulait, Stephen s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la voix d'Emily se fit entendre.

\- Non arrête Josh !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie Em, tu te mentirais à toi-même.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

\- À d'autre, je sais que tu aimes le sexe ! Et d'ailleurs, ton corps le demande.

En disant cela, Josh mit sa main sous la jupe d'Emily au niveau de son intimité et là caressa qui là fit gémir malgré elle.

\- Tu vois, rien qu'une simple caresse te fait gémir. Allez laisse-toi faire, tu verras, je vais te prendre comme personne !

Josh ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe déjà dur. Prenant la main d'Emily, il la posa sur son pénis.

\- Tient regarde comme je bande.

Emily retira sa main afin de se défaire de l'emprise de Josh, mais celui-ci se colla plus contre elle et passa sa main sur le morceau de tissu qui cachait son intimité.

\- Tu es déjà prête en plus.

\- Non… Je t'en prie arrête…

\- Pas la peine de faire ton Oie Blanche, je sais que tu n'attends que ça. Tu es ce genre de femme qui a besoin d'en avoir un en elle.

Josh prit son sexe en main et s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans l'intimité d'Emily, quand il se sentit tiré violemment par l'arrière, se retrouvant les fesses à terre.

\- Il me semble qu'elle t'a dit non !

Stephen le toisait de toute sa hauteur le regard noir prêt à lui donner la raclée qu'il méritait.

\- Tiens, voici le justicier qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Cassandra t'a laissée tomber, où alors tu veux te la faire aussi !

C'en fut trop pour Stephen qui l'attrapa par le col, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les pourritures dans ton genre qui prennent du bon temps avec les femmes sans leur consentement !

\- Tu dérailles mec, elle est trempée d'excitation et à envie que je la prenne, alors dégage d'ici et laisse-moi prendre mon pied avec elle !

Stephen prit dans un accès dérage, entourant le cou de Josh en serrant l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Ah parce que pour toi, une femme qui dit « non, je t'en prie arrête » a envie que tu l'as prenne ?

 _Difficilement_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… Toi tu as ta femme pour te satisfaire sexuellement ! Tu…Es marié depuis presque cinq ans et tu as vécue plus de trois ans avec elle… Alors ne vient pas me faire un cours! Les choses changes en huit ans !

Stephen le fit valser à terre et posa son pied sur ce que l'homme avait de plus précieux, faisant crier sa victime.

\- Tu peux toujours hurler, personne ne t'entend espèce de salaud ! Si tu veux avoir le loisir d'avoir des enfants un jour, tu as intérêt à dégager d'ici et à ne plus jamais… JAMAIS T'APPROCHER D'EMILY !

\- Sinon quoi ? Hein ?

Stephen lui lança un regard assassin avant d'écraser sa chaussure sur le sexe de Josh qui hurla de douleur.

\- Sinon, je te castre de mes propres mains !

Josh se releva difficilement en posant la main sur son sexe douloureux.

\- Je… Je vais porter plainte.

\- Eh bien vas-y, je t'y invite ! Emily portera plainte pour agression sexuelle. Et à part moi et elle, il n'y a aucun témoin. Alors qui crois-tu que le juge croira !

\- Je ne vais pas en rester là Amell !

\- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est ça, continue d'aboyer !

Stephen s'approcha de lui, menaçant, si bien que Josh remit son sexe dans son pantalon et quitta précipitamment l'endroit ayant déjà suffisamment mal. Stephen le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers Emily qui était toujours adossée au mur.

\- Tout va bien Em ?

\- Oui… Ça va…

Stephen sentit sa voix trembler, se doutant qu'elle lui mentait, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la voix d'Emily résonnait de nouveau.

\- Me… Merci Steve.

C'en fut trop pour Stephen qui combla la distance qui les séparait et l'attira contre lui.

\- Dieux merci, je suis arrivé à temps.

À ce que venait de dire Stephen, Emily fut prise de tremblement et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son ami qui resserrant son étreinte.

\- Il a… Il a…

\- Chut, je suis là, c'est fini, il ne te fera plus de mal.

Caressant tendrement son dos, Stephen plongea sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa doucement, chose qu'il regrettait, lorsqu'il l'a sentie se tendre et s'en voulut.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Non, c'est moi Em, après ce qu'il vient de se produire, je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Steve, je…J'aime sentir tes lèvres sur ma peau.

À cette phrase, Stephen se sentir durcir dans la région du bas-ventre.

\- Em je…

Emily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Profitant de la douceur de ces dernières, Stephen laissa ses lèvres caressaient doucement celle de la jeune femme avant de se retirer ne voulant pas profiter de la situation.

\- Non Em, je…

\- Je… Je te dégoûte c'est ça ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Tu es une femme désirable Emily et qui me plaît beaucoup mais, quel homme et quel ami je serais si je profitais de la situation.

\- Stephen je… Je n'en peux plus de ce petit jeu entre nous, je… Je suis amoureuse de toi et je…

Mais Stephen l'empêcha de poursuivre en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut ne dit rien. Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi Emily et le je t'aime que je t'ai glissé à l'oreille lors du Comic Con de San Diego ne fut pas anodin.

Stephen lui fit un sourire tendre comme ceux que Oliver faisait à Felicity et l'embrassa chastement ne voulant pas là brusquer, pas après ce que l'autre ordure avait failli lui faire. Il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Emily entrouvrir les siennes signe qu'elle acceptait qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Stephen ne se fit pas prier et la ramena contre son torse l'embrassant tendrement, grognant de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit sa langue caresser sa jumelle.

Laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à la chute de ces reins, il l'a sentie se tendre et mit fin au baiser.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Non, c'est juste que…

\- Laisse-moi effacer son touché, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je suis fou de toi.

\- Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance.

Devant de tels dires de la part de la jeune femme, Stephen n'hésita pas une seconde et la ramena tout contre lui en l'embrassant. À bout de souffle il se séparait et il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

\- Je veux faire les choses bien, et pas une envie à la va-vite.

\- Colton et son mari avaient proposé des chambres à certains invités et… Je lui avais demandé de m'en réserver une au cas où.

\- Tu es toujours prévoyante et j'adore ça ! _Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front_ Mais comment y aller sans passé par…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Suis-moi !

Passant par les derrières sans être vu, Stephen et Emily longeaient le couloir afin de rejoindre la chambre de cette dernière. Colton qui les avait vus avait le sourire aux lèvres se disant que l'on n'était pas près de les revoir. Arrivé dans la chambre, Stephen la verrouilla afin d'être tranquille et prit Emily dans ses bras l'embrassant tendrement. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, Emily entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser son amant l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait. Marchant à reculons vers le lit, Stephen en profita pour lui retirer sa petite veste blanche ainsi que la sienne. Basculant sur le lit, Stephen surplomber Emily là regardant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Enfin, oui enfin ils allaient s'offrirent l'un à l'autre. L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, Stephen laissa ses lèvres dans son cou afin d'embrasser cette peau et se retira en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Il t'a touché là ?

Emily acquiesça. Stephen plongea alors une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou afin d'effacer toute trace de cette ordure. Les gémissements d'Emily le poussaient à aller plus loin, laissant ses mains caresser ses hanches remontant jusqu'à son petit haut noir. Passant ses mains sous le tissu, un profond soupir d'aise s'échappait des lèvres d'Emily lorsqu'il toucha sa peau. Le haut noir de la jeune femme ne resta pas longtemps en place, de même que la chemise blanche de Stephen.

À demi-nus tous les deux, c'est sans se précipiter qu'ils laissaient leurs mains découvrir le buste de l'autre. Les mains de Stephen arrivé à sa jupe, mais laissa ses mains déviées au niveau de ses cuisses qu'il caressa, avant de remonter plus haut.

Sentant la jeune femme se tendre, il stoppa toute caresse, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu veux que l'on arrête, je…

Mais Stephen n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Emily se redressa l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Stephen et j'ai envie de toi.

Souriant, Stephen l'embrassa à son tour et reprit, laissant ses mains explorer le corps de sa tendre amie, arrivant au niveau de sa jupe. Laissant sa main se faufiler en dessous, il remonta doucement vers son intimité cachait par le tissu et la regarda.

\- Il t'a touché ici ?

 _Dans un murmure_ \- Oui.

L'effleurant de sa main, Stephen caressait ce fruit qui lui était jusque-là défendu doucement afin de ne pas la brusquer. Emily soupirait d'aise ayant attendu cela depuis longtemps et sentit son désir augmenter. Stephen sentit le tissu s'humidifier et sourit, heureux que ce soit lui qui en était responsable. Ne voulant pas s'occuper uniquement de son intimité, Stephen laissa ses mains s'occupait de sa poitrine en dégrafant son soutien-gorge par le devant ce qu'il trouva sexy et lui donna des ailes pour la suite.

Malaxant ses seins à découvert qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir de voir lors du tournage de l'épisode vingt de la saison trois, Stephen s'attarda dessus avant de s'occuper de ses petites pointes de chaire avec ses doigts et sa langue. Très vite le silence de la chambre disparut et il était facile de savoir ce qui s'y passait. De longues minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux quasiment nus s'embrassant et bougeant le bassin à l'unisson qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- J'ai envie de toi Stephen !

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe, si bien que Stephen prit l'élastique de son string entre ses dents et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Remontant vers elle afin de l'embrasser, il sentit les mains d'Emily sur son boxer et l'aidait à le retirer. Enlaçait dans les bras l'un de l'autre et entièrement nu, ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient l'un, l'autre, puis Stephen laissa sa tête descendre entre ces cuisses. Le premier coup de langue qu'il lui offrit eut pour effet de la faire crier de plaisir, si bien qu'il continua sa petite torture la combla de sa langue, sa bouche et ces doigts lui arrachant un orgasme fulgurant.

Lorsqu'il vint en elle, il eut l'impression d'être au paradis, elle était si chaude et si humide et cela grâce à lui. Sortant entièrement d'elle, il reprit possession de son corps se fichant pas mal que l'on puisse l'entendre. Il entreprit une série de va-et-vient lui arrachant un second orgasme, puis l'attira contre lui, dans la position du lotus, afin de taquiner de sa langue et ses lèvres sa poitrine et afin de l'embrasser. Elle eut un troisième orgasme et fut rejoint par Stephen qui cria son prénom en se déversant en elle.

C'est collé et heureux qu'il se laissa retomber sur elle afin de reprendre une respiration normale. De longue minutes plus tard, il se retira d'elle laissa leur fluide taché les draps et il l'enlaça lorsqu'elle vint se blottir contre son torse.

\- Waouh !

\- Oui en effet. Ce fut Waouh.

Profitant simplement d'être blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emily finit par se redresser, tout en restant silencieuse. Stephen se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas, se redressa à son tour, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Em, mon ange qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Stephen… Ce fut fantastique mais… On n'aurait pas dû.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non bien sûr que non mais…

\- Mais !?

\- Mais Cassandra, elle…

Stephen s'allongea l'entraînant avec lui. Si bien qu'Emily se retrouver dans une position dominante.

\- Cassandra est au courant, et on sauve les apparences quand on est ensemble. On se fait passer pour un couple heureux, mais notre mariage est fini Emily.

\- Mais alors pourquoi !?

\- Pour Mavi, elle n'a que quatre ans.

\- Tout est de ma faute, je…

Stephen ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre qu'il prit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire cela Emily. Tu as bien vu comment était Cassandra avec toi !

\- Oui, j'ai même été surprise.

\- On a eu une discussion elle et moi pendant les vacances, cet été. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'une autre femme.

\- Elle a dû mal le prendre !

\- Détrompe-toi, elle se doutait que depuis quelque temps notre mariage était fini. Em je ne la touche plus, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, juste une profonde amitié. Elle reste la mère de ma fille, mais c'est tout.

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Steve ?

\- Que ce qui s'est produit dans cette chambre ne sera pas la première et la dernière fois, si bien entendu, tu le désire toi aussi?

\- Je t'aime Steve, et si tu m'avais dit que cela n'était qu'une seule et unique fois, j'aurais continué de vivre tout en gardant enfouis en moi ce délicieux moment.

\- Il ne sera jamais unique, parce que je t'aime et que je te veux dans ma vie.

 _Émue_ \- Moi aussi je t'aime Stephen et c'est mon souhait le plus cher !

Se câlinant encore un petit moment, d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de retourner à la fête, ne voulant pas que certains se posent des questions. Les voyant revenir et souriant, Cassandra comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne dit rien. Bien que jalouse, au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela ne servait plus à grand-chose de sauver leur mariage qui était déjà mort. Et elle aimait trop Stephen pour l'empêcher d'être heureux. Elle préférait resté en bons termes avec lui, pour le bonheur Mavi, plutôt que le contraire. Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler sérieusement du divorce.

Colton de son côté se doutait ce que ses amis avaient fait dans cette chambre les ayant entendu lorsqu'il s'était excusé faisant croire à une envie pressente. Son mariage était le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais aussi le plus beau jour pour deux de ses amis.

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin de cet OS. Au début je croyais vraiment que c'était un fantasme de Fans, mais le mariage de Colton, on a eu le droit à des photos et vidéos vraiment pas clair. C'est du jamais vu ^^'**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'actualité Stemily, les choses ont pris un sacré tournant et cela depuis le SDCC 2017.**

 **Pourquoi ce titre, c'est simple, d'abord c'est une chanson que j'adore et je trouve qu'elle se marie parfaitement bien avec le Stemily, je vous invite à l'écouter et où de lire le Lyric traduit en Français ^^ Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit de la musique du film Robin des Bois: prince des Voleurs datant de 1991.**

 **la suite de la Fic arrive bientôt, normalement cette semaine.**

 **Bonne fin de journée,**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	7. Une envie insoutenable

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **C'est mon anniversaire et je vous offre un petit cadeau, elle n'est pas belle la vie ^_^**

 **Vous allez me dire que je suis motivé, deux OS Stemily en peu de temps. Faut dire que le week-end a été fort instructif pour ces deux-là et cela grâce au mariage Colton. J'espère que vous aimez les trucs HOT, parce que vous allez être servis ^^**

 **Je suis ravie que le précédent vous a plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci qui se déroule en deux temps ^_^ Que j'ai écrit en quelques heures.**

 **Pour répondre au Guest à l'OS précédent, je parle des photos en noir et blanc que l'on a eu de Cassandra et d'Emily qui ont l'air super-proche, où encore celle avec le Zombie.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve après !**

* * *

 **Titre — Une envie insoutenable.**

Après avoir fait la fête pour le mariage de Colton et de Jeff, Stephen, Cassandra, Emily, Carina, Jarett et Aisha avait laissé les jeunes mariés profitaient de leur nuit de noces et avaient pris la décision d'aller finir la fête dans un bar branché de Palm Springs: Bootlegger Tiki. La petite bande était placée de cette manière Jarett, Emily et Aisha et en face, Cassandra, Carina et Stephen. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et commandaient un cocktail à déguster ensemble dans un gros verre avec des pailles.

POV Stephen

Je suis content d'avoir passé ce week-end avec Emily, même si Cassandra était présente qui d'ailleurs se montre amicale avec Emily ce qui me rassure, je n'aurais pas voulu que ma partenaire se sente mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, à part quelques-uns de mes proches, personne ne sait que Cassandra et moi avions entamer une procédure de divorce. Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi et je ne le veux plus. Je l'aime, je suis fou d'elle et je n'ai qu'une envie s'est de me montrer avec elle, de montrer au monde combien je suis raide dingue amoureux de cette femme. Cette jeune femme blonde, qui est ma partenaire depuis six longues années, mon bel ange blond, duquel je suis tombé amoureux lors de notre première rencontre.

Je m'en souviens encore, ce fut la plus belle journée de ma vie, timide mais en même temps sûr d'elle, notre premier échange sous les feux des projecteurs fut magique et je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris le risque en demandant à la production, qu'elle reste dans la série.

Avoir Emily auprès de moi est le paradis. Je la regarde et je vois qu'elle rit d'une idiotie que Jarett à évoquer certainement. Elle est si belle à cet instant que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux et elle sent mon regard sur moi, nos regards se croisent. J'ai tellement envie d'elle que ça devient urgent. Même si je ne suis pas en face d'elle, cela ne me dérange pas de faire ce dont j'ai envie. Je lui fais du pied et laisse ma jambe caresser la sienne. Elle me regarde surprise et gênée puis regarde sous la table.

POV Emily

J'ai passé un week-end magique, je suis vraiment contente pour Colton, il mérite de connaître le bonheur, surtout après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Jeff est un homme bien, et on voit l'amour qu'il lui porte. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. Quand Stephen est arrivé au bras de Cassandra, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, même si je sais que le divorce est en cours, mais cela n'empêche pas Cassandra d'être radieuse, elle s'est même embellie. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression que l'on est devenue les meilleures amies du monde ! Cela est mauvais signe.

J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur qu'un jour Stephen arrive sur le plateau en disant que le divorce est annulé et que Cassandra soit de nouveau enceinte.

C'est ridicule je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Dire qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard et depuis que le couple Olicity a été mis en avant c'est encore pire. Dire que je me suis trouvé à demi-nue dans ses bras ! Je sais que c'est depuis ce temps-là que tout à changer entre nous, combien de fois j'ai senti le désir de Stephen contre mon ventre, combien de fois j'ai rêvé qu'il me prenne ! Depuis le Comics Con de San Diego et depuis son « Je t'aime » qu'il m'ait dit je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois faire, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que Fanta et moi nous nous sommes éloignées ! Selon elle, je ne devrais pas courir après Stephen, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je l'aime et ce n'est pas qu'un simple flirt, je suis amoureuse de lui, même si…

\- Et Emily, tu m'écoutes !

\- Oui je t'écoute Jarett !

Jarett me raconte une blague qu'il a faite à un ami, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mon regard croise celui de Stephen et ce que j'y lis me déstabilise. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Il me dévore littéralement des yeux et cela devant Cassandra qui ne dit rien. Quelques instants plus tard, je sens un pied contre le mien et une jambe caressait la mienne. Je suis à la fois surprise et gênée, si bien que je m'écarte un peu de la table et je vois que ce pied et cette jambe appartiennent à Stephen. Surprise, je croise son regard et je vois qu'il me sourit.

Stephen sourit à Emily qui lui fait un petit sourire de coin que lui seul voit. Alors qu'elle tourne la tête vers Aisha écoutant sa conversation, Stephen recommence son petit manège en laissant sa jambe caressait la sienne montant et descendant lentement là menant au supplice et vit qu'elle tremblait.

\- Emily, tu as froid, tu trembles ?

\- Non t'inquiète Aisha, j'ai eu un frisson.

\- Fais gaffe ma belle, on s'enrhume vite !

\- Ouais, je sais Jarett et franchement ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade et de retarder le tournage à cause d'une fièvre !

\- Bah faut pas t'inquiéter Em, si tu es malade on retardera le tournage de quelques jours. _Dit-il longuement_ Regarde l'année dernière en mars, il y a eu une grande partie de l'équipe malade.

\- Oui je sais Steve, mais n'empêche que cela m'ennuierait que le tournage soit retardé à cause de moi.

Jarett lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Allez t'inquiète Em, tout le monde t'adore et cela ne dérangerait personne si tu étais malade quelques jours, n'est-ce pas Steve ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

\- Bon bah tu vois !

\- Oui enfin, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde m'adore, qu'il faut en profiter !

\- Et bien tu devrais, car franchement, moi à ta place, je n'hésiterais pas !

Tous éclataient de rire.

\- Oui mais tu vois la différence entre toi et moi Jarett, c'est que moi, je suis sérieuse !

\- Emily un, Jarett zéro.

\- Bon OK je m'incline votre seigneurie !

Tous éclataient de rire une nouvelle fois. Emily se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la table, quand Jarett l'arrêta.

\- Hey ma belle, tu ne vas pas nous quitter comme cela tout de même, je veux ma vengeance moi.

\- Tu vas l'avoir, mais laisse-moi le temps d'aller au petit coin et je suis tout à toi !

\- OK, alors, je t'attends ma belle, mais ne sois pas trop longue, ma vengeance risque d'être terrible.

\- Ouais c'est ça, dans tes rêves !

Emily lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femme. Après avoir fait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se lava les mains et les sécha à l'appareil automatique quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, mais quand elle entendit un autre bruit, elle se retourna.

\- Steve !? Tu sais que ce sont les toilettes des femmes !

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant les dessins sur le panneau !

Emily le vit s'approcher vers elle dans une démarche Féline et déglutit en voyant son regard qui reflétait tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Plus il avance, plus elle recule avant de se retrouver dos au mur. Une fois qu'il est proche d'elle, il met ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ste… Steve…

\- Trois ans, presque trois ans que je me retiens de te faire ce dont j'ai envie de refaire.

\- Stephen on… On avait dit que l'on évoquerait plus ce dérapage.

\- Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier Em ! Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai ressenti quand nous avions fait l'amour cette nuit-là.

\- Stephen, écoute je…

\- Dis-moi que tu regrettes cette fameuse nuit Em ?

\- Non bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que j'en avais envie autant que toi !

\- Mais ?

Emily resta silencieuse ne sachant trop quoi répondre. En effet, après la très réelle scène de l'épisode vingt de la saison trois. Stephen et Emily s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre la nuit suivante, ne supportant plus toute cette tension sexuelle entre eux. Seulement le lendemain matin, la dure réalité les avait frappés de plein fouet et d'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de ne plus en parler. Seulement depuis quelques mois, Stephen ne supportait plus cette situation.

\- J'ai envie de toi Em, j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

\- Stephen ce…

Mais Emily ne put finir sa phrase que Stephen prit possession de ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser, auquel elle répondit tout aussi langoureusement en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le manque de souffle se fit sentir mais il restait proche d'elle.

\- Dis-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'as pas envie de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais les autres et Cassandra ?

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal, c'est toi que je veux, ici et maintenant !

\- Ici !?

Stephen eut un sourire coquin sur les lèvres et lui murmura d'une voix suave.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus excitant que de faire cela dans un tel lieu.

 _Arquant un sourcil_ \- Dans les toilettes ?

\- Non, dans un lieu public !

En disant cela, il lui dévora le cou en y déposant des baisers brûlant tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. En entendant Emily gémir, il sut qu'il avait gagné et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres tout en laissant ses mains caresser ces seins.

\- Je voudrais faire les choses bien, mais on n'a peu de temps.

\- Je sais oui.

\- Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire de courts préliminaires !

En disant cela, un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se mit à genoux devant elle. Sachant ce qu'il allait faire, Emily se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Remerciant le fait qu'elle soit toujours en jupe, Stephen mit sa tête entre ses cuisses et donna un petit coup de langue sur le tissu qui cachait sa féminité. Entendant un léger soupire, il comprit qu'elle appréciait déjà. Écartant le tissu, qui cachait son intimité il donna un petit coup de langue sur le pli de ces lèvres qui s'ouvrirent instantanément la faisant gémir plus fortement. Satisfait, Stephen continua de préparer son entrée en la léchant plus longuement, laissant sa langue là pénétrer ce qui la fit poussait un léger cri. Il sortit sa tête de sa jupe et lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Chut, sinon on va nous entendre !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprit ses coups de langue sur son sexe, passant sa langue sur son clitoris gonflé qui eut raison d'elle. Emily fut secouée par un premier orgasme ce qui satisfait Stephen de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à nouveau à son nectar.

Se redressant, il la serrant contre lui là sentant fébrile après ce premier orgasme et l'embrassa là laissant goûter à son propre goût.

\- Je suis fou de ton goût Emily, tu es tellement bonne !

Emily lui sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue en laissant ses mains descendre au niveau de son pantalon. Tout en l'embrassant, Stephen sentit les mains d'Emily défaire la ceinture de son pantalon avec dextérité, le bouton et la fermeture éclaire ne résistaient pas à ses mains habiles. Il gémit contre sa bouche en sentant ces mains caressait son sexe à travers son boxer et gémit encore plus lorsqu'elle faufilait ses mains sous le tissu, commençant à le caresser.

\- Em, je…

\- Laisse-toi faire !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva à son tour dos contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit Emily agenouillait, se sentit fou de désir sachant ce qu'elle allait lui offrir.

A genoux devant lui, Emily commença par caresse le sexe de Stephen faisant de longs va-et-vient puis donnait un léger coup de langue sur son gland ce qui eu l'effet escompter. Soupirant d'aise, Stephen serrait les poings, ne pouvant rien serrer d'autre, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Emily sur son désir. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche l'engloutir entièrement.

\- Emily…

Le léchant et le suçant goulûment, Emily lui offrit une fellation telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, même avec sa propre femme. Posant sa main dans ses cheveux, il l'incita à poursuivre et ne put se retenir bien longtemps devant une telle gâterie qu'elle lui offrait. Dans un son rauque, il jouit dans sa bouche et lorsqu'elle revint contre lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Tous deux savaient que les autres les attendaient, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal à cet instant, n'ayant qu'une envie.

\- J'ai envie de toi Em… Puis-je ?

\- Oui _Dit-elle dans un souffle_

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stephen pour la soulever dans ses bras et la faire asseoir sur le plan de travail du lavabo. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Emily écartait les cuisses. Se plaçant entre ces jambes, il remonta sa jupe et lui retira son string en dentelle avec lenteur dans un seul but, l'exciter. La caressant d'un doigt, il la sentit déjà prête pour lui, mais avait envie de la taquiner un peu. Insérant un doigt en elle, jouant à l'aide d'un second avec son clitoris frémissant.

\- Steve…

Sa voix était comme un supplice et il adorait ça. Insérant un second doigt en elle, il la menait au supplice, malgré l'envie de la prendre qui lui vrillait les reins. Elle posa sa main sur son bras en plongeant son regard dans le sien, dans lequel il pouvait lire du désir et une envie. Accédant à sa demande, il retira ses doigts et prit son sexe en main caressant son entrée, avant de se perdre en elle. S'arquant contre lui à cette pénétration, Stephen du faire appel à une force surhumaine pour ne pas venir immédiatement, tellement cela était intense. Restant immobile quelques instants, il commença à se mouvoir en elle, tantôt lentement, tantôt avec force. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps avec elle, faire les choses bien, mais il avait tellement envie d'elle que quand il l'avait vu partir, il n'avait pu se retenir de la suivre. Stoppa tout mouvement, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui dire tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Emily.

Pour Emily, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et se figea à cette déclaration.

\- Que… Quoi !? Tu… Tu peux répéter ?

Stephen lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Emily, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, son regard lui répondit. Elle était si belle ainsi dans ses bras entre deux les frontières. Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve !

Il lui fit un sourire radieux et la sentit bouger contre lui. Passant ses mains sous ses fesses il la souleva du plan de travail et sentit ces jambes se nouer sous ses fesses. Bien que fatiguant, cette position était extrêmement torride et l'angle de pénétration différent. Il recommença à se mouvoir en elle en ayant recours cette fois-ci à de fort va-et-vient, Emily bougeait elle aussi un peu son bassin et se laissa emporter par les sensations qu'il lui offrait. À chaque poussée, elle le sentit plonger en elle plus loin à chaque fois et se rapprocher de la jouissance qui ne tarda pas à les emporter en même temps. Afin de ne pas se trahit, leur jouissance se perdit dans un mélange de sons étouffés étant donné qu'ils s'embrassaient. Restant immobile pendant un petit moment, Stephen lui glissa un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille avant de s'écarter d'elle à regret. La gardant néanmoins dans ses bras, ils reprirent une respiration normale quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Em, c'est Aisha, tout va bien ?

Se rappelant où ils se trouvaient, ils se séparaient à regret.

\- Oui ça va. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

\- OK.

Emily se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de se rafraîchir, quand Stephen la ramena contre lui.

\- Tu comptes te sauver ?

\- Non, mais on nous attend, et rester plus longtemps risque d'éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je sais oui.

Stephen l'embrassa une nouvelle fois fougueusement et le manque de souffle les obligeait à se séparer une nouvelle fois. Stephen se dirigea vers l'unique toilette de la pièce afin de s'essuyer un peu et tendit du papier à Emily pour qu'elle fasse de même.

Se rhabillant tous les deux en silence, Emily y mit fin.

\- On procède comment ?

\- Tu sors la première et je te rejoins après.

\- OK.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand il l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement et lui murmura une nouvelle fois un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Emily lui répondit un « moi aussi je t'aime » et s'éloignait à regret de lui sortant de la petite pièce, rejoignant ses amis.

\- Bah alors Em, on commençait à s'inquiéter !

\- Désolé, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien.

\- Tu as besoin d'un cachet ?

\- Non merci ma belle, tu sais que je ne suis pas très médicament !

\- Oui, je sais.

Emily fit style d'être surprise qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Stephen est parti ?

\- Non, il a reçu un message apparemment et il est parti téléphoner.

\- Ah OK.

Dans un léger sourire qui passait inaperçu, Emily se dit a elle-même qu'il était plus doué qu'Oliver pour les mensonges. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que Stephen se décida à revenir et ce fut Cassandra qui lui parla en première.

\- Un problème avec Mavi ?

\- Non, ce n'était que John, il voulait savoir comment s'était passé le mariage ! _Mentit-il_

\- C'est vrai que John n'a pas pu venir, Scott étant souffrant. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Un petit truc viral, rien de bien méchant.

Stephen lançait un regard complice à Emily, lorsque la voix de Jarett retentit.

\- Ah zut, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait un match de Baseball super-important ce soir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, on pourra le voir en différé et ces dames pourront voir un film !

\- Tu es un mec super Steve !

\- Quand je le dis. _Dit Emily en souriant_

\- Alors c'est parti !

Après avoir payé le cocktail, tous s'étaient rendus chez les Amell afin de regarder le match de Baseball. Alors que tous étaient installés, Emily alla voir Stephen dans la cuisine qui prépara un café et lui demanda.

\- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ?

\- Bien sûr, tu trouveras du linge propre dans le petit meuble près de la douche.

\- Merci _Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue_

Retournant dans le salon, Emily prit son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Se déshabillant complètement, elle entra dans la douche italienne afin de retirer les traces de ses ébats avec Stephen. Ce dernier retourna dans le salon et posa un plateau sur la petite table alors que tous étaient déjà bien installés. Voyant que Cassandra était déjà dans le film, il quitta le salon et prit la direction de la salle de bains après avoir fait un saut dans la chambre. Verrouillant la porte derrière lui, il se dénuda complètement avant de rejoindre sa belle sous la douche.

\- Ste… Steve ?

En guise de réponse, il colla son torse contre son dos trempé et l'embrassa dans le cou. Emily gémit d'aise en sentant le désir de Stephen contre ses fesses.

\- Paré pour un second round mon amour ?

En guise de réponse, Emily bougea ses fesses en l'excitant davantage. Stephen la taquina de ses doigts avant de prendre possession de son corps une nouvelle fois.

Cassandra se doutait bien de la raison qui faisait qu'au bar et maintenant, Stephen et Emily étaient absents au même moment, mais ne dit rien. Elle était heureuse pour Stephen qui après avoir souffert d'un premier divorce, et pensant être heureux avec elle connaissait à présent le vrai bonheur dans les bras de sa partenaire et amie. Elle se doutait depuis longtemps que quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre unissait son futur ex-mari et sa partenaire. Jalouse au début, elle avait compris que cela ne servait à rien et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller contre le destin.

* * *

 **Fin de cet OS, qui j'espère vous aura plu. Ce fut Hot n'est-ce pas ^_^ La partie chez Stephen ne devait pas avoir lieu, c'est un petit bonus qui m'est venu à l'esprit après la Story de Carina et la photo sur Instagram.**

 **Ce week-end fut une sacrée source d'inspirations, j'ai même fini le chapitre 07 de ma Fic Stemily et j'ai déjà commencé le 08. Donc le chapitre 5 sera en ligne très bientôt, Mercredi je pense.**

 **Mission Difficile, le 17 et le 18 sont bien entamés, donc la suite arrive aussi bientôt.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	8. Sentiments enfin dévoilés

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël et que vous avez été gâtés ^^ Moi oui, non seulement j'ai remporté un petit lot de Celluloïde sur Yahoo Auction le 24/12 dessinait par Akio Sugino (connu notamment pour travailler sur Lady Oscar, La Tulipe Noire, Signé Cat's Eyes…) et on m'a offert le Playstation VR (Casque de Réalité Virtuel PS4) que j'ai hâte d'essayer une fois chez moi.**

 **Bref, voici un petit OS écrit très vite sur le Stemily, même si ce n'est pas le chapitre que vous attendez, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre — Sentiments enfin dévoilés**

POV Emily

Je suis tranquillement dans ma chambre d'hôtel après avoir passé un après-midi de folie avec Fanta, cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il faut dire qu'avec nos jobs respectifs, on n'a plus trop le temps de passer une journée entre filles, d'autant plus qu'en plus du tournage, il n'est pas rare que le week-end, je sois à une manifestation pour la série, d'ailleurs le second week-end de janvier je remets cela. Néanmoins, même si une certaine personne me manque, et même si j'aurais voulu passer les fêtes avec elle, j'ai passé un super Noël, ce fut vraiment une soirée de dingue, le réveillon et le jour de Noël furent vraiment magiques.

Fanta est partie à la salle de sport de l'hôtel, moi, j'ai préféré resté ici tranquillement, d'autant plus que demain on remet ça, donc je préfère me reposer un peu. Néanmoins, avant cela, je veux le voir. Je prends mon Mac Book et vais directement sur le Facebook de Stephen et ce que j'y lis me glace le sang.

 _ **" J'ai cru que j'étais sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque."**_

 _ **" Tout ce que je voulais était de l'eau et de l'oxygène."**_

Je sais qu'il est à Moorea une île de Polynésie Française, y passant les fêtes de Noël avec sa femme et Mavi, mais sachant qu'il aurait pu mourir me… Sans que je puisse le revoir une dernière fois me…

Emily s'empare de son iPhone et compose en le numéro de Stephen.

À l'autre bout de la Terre, plus exactement à Moorea une île de Polynésie Française, Stephen regarde sa petite princesse amusait avec des enfants de son âge qu'elle a rencontré au début de son séjour, il était heureux de voir qu'elle se sentait si bien ici, il faut dire que c'était un véritable paradis.

\- Tu vas bien.

Cassandra caressait l'épaule de son époux en regardant dans sa fille s'amuser.

\- Oui ça va.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien.

\- Pourtant, je serais plus rassuré quand une fois rentré, tu auras consulté un médecin, d'autant plus que toi qui as l'habitude de la foule, c'est vraiment étrange que tu es eu une telle crise de panique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ce n'est rien.

\- Steve, tu ne dois pas prendre cela à la légère, imagine que cela t'arrive de nouveau, d'autant plus que tu participes à beaucoup d'événements autour de la série Arrow. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

À la dernière phrase de sa femme, Stephen sentit son cœur se serrer et ses pensées se perdirent vers une jeune femme blonde qui avait conquis son cœur il y a longtemps, pour qui il devait taire ses sentiments.

\- Écoute Cass, tout va bien je t'assure. Je consulterai un médecin si tel est ton désir, mais, ne sois pas inquiète, c'est trois fois rien.

\- Peut-être mais l'avis d'un médecin me rassurerait !

Cassandra se lova dans les bras de son époux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, baiser que lui rendit Stephen.

\- Je t'aime mon chéri.

Stephen ne lui répondit que d'un sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Maman.

Mavi venait de mettre fin au moment du couple ce qui arrangea Stephen. Mavi voulait que sa mère l'emmène faire les boutiques ce que Cass accepta. Stephen préférait resté ici à se prélasser tranquillement au bord de la plage en essayant d'imaginer ce que la jeune femme qui avait conquis con cœur était en train de faire. Peut-elle était-elle avec un homme, après tout, elle avait bien le droit au bonheur. Son esprit se mit à imaginer ce que la vie serait s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son iPhone, il n'avait pas envie de décrocher puis en poussant un profond soupire, il le prit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel Face Time et pas n'importe qui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que la voix d'Emily se dit entendre.

\- Steve, dieu soit loué tu vas bien. J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé ! Est-ce que tu es allé voir un médecin et qu'a-t-il dit !

Stephen sourit et bien qu'elle fût loin de lui, il était heureux qu'elle soit si inquiète pour lui et le vit dans son regard.

\- Je vais bien Em, rassure-toi. Ce n'est rien du tout.

\- Mais enfin _Cria-t-elle_ Tu as dit que, tu avais cru que tu étais sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'ai mis, mais rassure-toi, je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Aux dires d'Emily, Stephen sentit son cœur s'emballer et laissa son cœur parler.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Emily, jamais. On se retrouvera début janvier et on fera rêver les fans avec le couple Olicity.

Il lui sourit à travers l'écran et vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues ce qui lui fit mal, n'aimant pas la voir si malheureuse et encore moins quand il était loin d'elle.

\- J'ai eu si peur si tu savais. Quand j'ai lu ton message sur ta page Facebook, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, j'ai cru ne… Ne jamais pouvoir te dire ce que… Ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je me suis dit que s'il t'était arrivé malheur, tu serais mort sans savoir à quel point je t'aime.

À une telle déclaration le fait de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait ressentait la même chose pour lui, Stephen sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il était comblé.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur Em, je… Moi aussi je t'aime, mais…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je sais Steve, je le sais bien. Je sais qu'une histoire entre nous est impossible mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être amoureuse de toi, même si… _Baissant les yeux_ Même si cela ne mènera jamais à rien.

Stephen caressa le visage d'Emily à travers l'écran et s'en voulait de là faire souffrir. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché chez une femme et pourtant, il la faisait souffrir.

\- Em je… Je te jure qu'un jour on vivra heureux, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, je ne veux pas que… Que Mavi soit malheureuse et encore moins être responsable de sa souffrance. Ta petite princesse ne mérite pas cela.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse par ma faute, alors que tu mérites d'être heureuse avec un homme digne de ce nom.

\- Je suis prête à t'attendre Stephen, peu importe le temps que cela prendra je suis prête à t'attendre mais… Je ne veux pas souffrir.

\- Je sais et je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir Em.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux partenaires et ce fut Emily qui mit fin au silence.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve, mais…

\- Je suis rentré Em, je prends une douche et on va se manger un méga dîner.

Stephen sourit en entendant la voix de Fanta. La jeune femme vit qu'Emily était en Face Time et vit qui était son interlocuteur.

\- Tiens salut Steve, ça roule ! Waouh, magnifique le panorama.

\- Salut Fanta, ça va oui et si j'avais le pouvoir, je vous ferais téléreporter ici par ce téléphone.

Les trois amis éclataient de rire et après avoir salué Stephen, ce dernier entendit une porte qui claque.

\- Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui, mais elle m'épuise, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

\- Fanta est quelqu'un d'énergique et faut la suivre.

\- À qui le dis-tu !

Stephen et Emily éclataient de rire sachant que Fanta vivait à cent à l'heure.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, dès que Fanta sortira de la salle de bains, je vais devoir speeder.

Attrister de devoir déjà mettre fin à leur échange, Stephen comprit qu'il allait devoir raccrocher vu que lui aussi, il allait devoir rentrer, ne voulant pas que Cass s'inquiète.

\- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas, on s'appelle demain.

Stephen vit alors un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres d'Emily et son visage s'illuminer.

\- J'en serais ravie.

\- OK, alors à demain.

\- Oui à demain Stephen et surtout repose-toi je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour je vais me reposer.

Il vit Emily surprise et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Non, ce n'est rien je… Cela fait plaisir à attendre venant de toi.

\- Je t'aime Em et j'ai hâte d'être début janvier.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte.

Stephen et Emily parlaient encore quelques minutes avant d'y mettre fin. Stephen de son côté restait sur la plage afin de réfléchir et prit une décision. Le soir venu lorsque Mavi fut couché, Stephen prit la main de Cass afin de lui parler sur la terrasse du Bungalow.

\- Cass écoute je… Je pense que cette comédie à assez durer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'espérais ne jamais avoir cette discussion avec toi, j'avais espoir qu'au fil du temps, notre mariage continuerait et repartirais sur de bonne base.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, mais on se fait du mal pour rien et Mavi le voit bien également.

\- Parfois je me dis que ta carrière d'acteur nous a éloignés, mais ce n'est pas juste de te mettre cela sur le dos, vu que je suis tout aussi responsable de l'échec de notre mariage. Que proposes-tu ?

\- Un divorce à l'amiable et je te laisse notre maison à Palm Springs.

\- OK et pour Mavi ?

\- La garde partagée et si tu es d'accord, je continuerai à venir la voir le Week-end au début.

\- Pas de souci, du moment qu'elle n'appelle pas Emily maman.

Stephen fut surpris des dires de sa femme qui poursuivit.

\- Steve, je ne suis pas idiote et franchement ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Stephen sourit à sa femme se disant qu'elle le connaissait vraiment bien. Comme prévu, Stephen appela Emily le lendemain et fut rassuré qu'il se sent en pleine forme mais ressentait quand même une certaine peur au fond de son cœur, peur qui disparaîtrait que quand il aurait vu un médecin.

Le 2 janvier arriva bien vite et n'ayant aucune nouvelle de Stephen Emily prit peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose, pourtant, aucunes infos ne circulaient sur internet. Elle était de retour à Vancouver en fin d'après-midi, son avion ayant pris du retard et retrouver son chez-soi avec plaisir. Elle se détendit dans un bain chaud quand on sonna à la porte de son appartement. L'ignorant dans un premier temps, elle sortit du bain en passant un simple peignoir de bain afin de cacher sa nudité se disant que c'était peut-être sa mère. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle rougit légèrement ne s'attendant pas à le trouver derrière la porte.

\- Si j'avais su que tu m'accueillerais dans cette tenue, je serais venu plus tôt !

\- Steve tu… Je m'inquiétais mais, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Emily l'invita à entrer et à peine eu t'elle le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux et d'humide contre ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle répondit au baiser accédant à la demande de Stephen qui d'une caresse sur ses lèvres lui avait demandé l'accès à sa bouche. Ce fut le premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient, et sentait la prise de Stephen se raffermir autour de sa taille. Le manque de souffle se fit sentir et mit fin au baiser, mais ils restaient tendrement enlacé.

\- Waouh. Non pas que je regrette, mais, tu m'expliques le pourquoi d'un tel baiser ?

\- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux vivre avec toi.

\- Que… Quoi !?

\- Enfin, si tu veux bien de moi !

\- Mais… Et Cass ?

\- Cass et moi on est d'accord, notre mariage est mort Em et on est malheureux en restant ainsi, sans compter que ce n'est pas une vie pour Mavi.

\- Alors ça signifie que…

\- Que ce que l'on désire tous les deux est enfin réel.

Emily émue et les larmes aux yeux se blottie dans les bras de Stephen avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Steve et moi aussi je veux vivre avec toi.

Fou de joie, comblé et heureux, Stephen souleva Emily et là conduisit dans sa chambre afin de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, si bien que le peignoir de bain que portait Emily fut très vite jeté par terre avant même d'arriver dans la chambre. La peur de perdre l'être aimé, avait fini par les réunir.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Ainsi s'achève cet OS sur ce qui a été annoncé aujourd'hui sur Stephen qui a eu une crise de panique lors d'un parcours accrobranche à Moorea là où il passe les fêtes avec sa femme et Mavi (voir son message sur sa page Facebook).**

 **J'ai eu donc l'idée d'une Emily paniqué en apprenant que Stephen aurait pu mourir.**

 **Pour la Fic Stemily, sachez que le chapitre 09 et 10 sont en cours d'écriture en simultané et arriveront prochainement.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	9. Your Eyes, Open

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Avant toute chose, merci pour vos Reviews sur le chap.12 de ma fic Stemily. Contente qu'ils vous aient plu !**

 **Je vous avais promis des OS Stemily, et bien voilà le premier.**

 **Lors du 6.09, qui marque le mariage Olicity, la réaction de Stephen est tellement troublante, que j'ai eu envie de le retranscrire. De même que suite à ces dires lors de sa dernière interview, j'ai repris et OS que j'avais abandonné.**

 **Tout en lisant cette fic, je vous invite à écouter cette musique : « Your Eyes, Open de Karen DeBerg » qui est la chanson que l'on entend au début de l'épisode 6.09 du mariage Olicity.**

 **Je reprends le titre que signifie « Vos yeux ouverts »**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

 **Titre — Your Eyes, Open**

POV Stephen

Nous sommes le dix-sept octobre, cette journée va marquer le début du tournage de l'épisode du milieu de saison, celui que les fans verront juste avant la pause de Noël et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens nerveux, peut-être est-ce parce que le début de cet épisode porte sur le mariage Olicity, le vrai cette fois-ci ? Dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit faisant le même rêve, que ce mariage n'était pas celui de Oliver et Felicity mais le mien avec Emily. Je me rends compte que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon attirance envers elle et les fans le voient bien puisque je me lâche lors des conventions et cela même en présence de Cassandra. Ce que je ressens pour Emily n'a rien d'une simple envie sexuelle, je le sens au plus profond de moi et cela ne date pas d'hier. Le pire c'est que depuis nos personnages sont en couple, c'est de plus en plus dur, si bien que quand je regarde nos scènes, je me dis que ce n'est pas Oliver qui regarde Felicity mais moi qui dévore Emily des yeux. Et depuis que j'ai goûté à son corps après la scène très intense de l'épisode vingt de la saison trois, je pensais que cela s'estomperait, mais c'est encore pire qu'avant. Dire que j'ai déjà tourné des scènes de sexe comme dans Hung où j'apparais nu avec une partenaire nue également où dans un épisode où je simule d'avoir une relation sexuelle, ou encore dans War and Destiny où je caresse la poitrine nue de ma partenaire, je n'ai pas ressenti un tel désir. Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand Arrow se terminera ? Est-ce j'arriverais à la laisser partir ? Je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et un parfum que je connais bien.

\- Salut Steve.

\- Salut Em, tu vas bien ?

\- Nickel et toi ?

\- Mieux depuis que tu es là !

En disant ces mots, Stephen l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire, mais cette fois-ci, Emily sentit que c'était différent.

POV Emily

Je suis surprise devant les dires de Stephen et ne sais quoi répondre, étant donné que j'ai bien remarqué que Stephen ne cache plus son attirance qu'il a pour moi et je me doute qu'il est amoureux de moi, le « je t'aime » qu'il m'a dit à l'oreille cet été ne fut pas anodin, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Je me mentirais à moi-même si je disais que je ne ressens rien pour lui, alors que c'est tout le contraire, surtout lors de cette fameuse nuit il y a trois ans. Lorsqu'il me serre ainsi dans ses bras, je voudrais tellement plus, mais je sais que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas éloigner Mavi de son père, cette merveilleuse petite fille qu'elle est, n'a pas demandé à naître et je sais qu'elle est tout pour Steve. Je pose alors mes mains dans son dos afin de lui rendre cette étreinte et à ce geste, je sens qu'il resserre son étreinte. Mais il n'y a pas que cela ! Le fait de sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou et son désir croître, je sais ce qu'il ressent à cet instant et ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. Pourtant, je me recule m'éloignant un peu de lui.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, Marc nous attend dans la salle de Briefing.

\- Je sais oui.

Emily commençait à s'éloigner quand une main attrapa la sienne afin de la retenir.

\- Em il… Il faut que l'on parle tous les deux !

Emily allait lui répondre quand une voix se manifesta.

\- Em, Steve, qu'est-ce que vous fichez, Marc nous attend !

Il s'agissait de Willa qui reprenait le rôle de Thea pour une grande partie de l'épisode n'ayant signé que pour une bonne moitié comme l'année passée. Ce fut Emily qui tout en marchant dans sa direction qui lui répondit.

\- On arrive.

Stephen poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant le fait d'avoir été interrompus mais connaissant Marc, il risquait de venir les chercher lui-même. Une fois dans la salle, Stephen vit avec regret que lui et Emily ne pouvaient pas être côte à côte mais ne dit rien, néanmoins David le remarqua. Marc arriva peu après.

\- Bien, j'imagine que vous avez reçu le script par mail, donc commençons. Cet épisode va marquer ce que les fans du couple Olicity attendent depuis longtemps, à savoir le mariage du couple de la série. Même si cela ne dure qu'environ douze minutes vu que Quentin annonce la trahison d'un des membres de l'équipe, Stephen, Emily, je veux de l'amour, même si je sais que vos scènes sont toujours intenses aux yeux de tous.

Les deux intéressaient répondirent en même temps

\- OK Marc !

\- Bien, pour le reste de l'épisode, on procède comme d'habitude. Black Siren et Cayden James seront au centre de cet épisode. Katie tu ne changes rien par contre, je veux que Black Siren montre un peu plus d'émotion envers Quentin !

\- D'accord Marc.

Le reste du Briefing se passa comme d'habitude avec quelques indications et questions par-ci par-là.

\- Bien donc si personne n'a de question, on commence maintenant par filmer les scènes du Bunker. Pour la scène de mariage. Stephen, Emily, comme d'habitude, je vous laisse carte blanche pour cette scène !

Tous sortirent pour se rendre au maquillage, Stephen de son côté n'avait une fois de plus pas pu parler à Emily et espérait donc le faire après le tournage de la scène où avant. Une fois prêt, il rejoignit le plateau où se trouvait le Bunker de la Team.

La matinée passa bien vite et l'après-midi aussi, étant donné que les scènes du Bunker furent tournées, dont celle avec Willa et l'appel de Cayden James. Ce n'est que vers cinq heures PM que la fin du tournage prit fin et Marc leur expliqua le planning du lendemain.

\- Bien demain on tournera les scènes de combat et mercredi, la scène de mariage, ce qui vous laisse du temps pour vous organiser Stephen et Emily.

Tous furent libérés de leur obligation et voyant Emily quittait le plateau, Stephen là suivit d'un pas rapide, lui attrapant la main en lui souriant.

\- Em dis-moi, que dirais-tu de dîner dans ma caravane afin de discuter de cette fameuse scène.

\- J'en serais ravie Steve mais… Je suis déjà prise pour ce soir.

Stephen lâcha alors sa main et dit d'une voix faible.

\- Bien, alors excuse-moi de t'avoir retenue. Bonne soirée.

Stephen quitta alors précipitamment l'endroit afin d'aller s'enfermer dans sa caravane avant d'envoyer valser ce qui se trouvait à porter de main, imaginant son Emily avec un homme.

Le lendemain, tous virent que Stephen n'était pas en forme, mais ne dit rien. Le soir venu, alors que Stephen était dans sa caravane, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Poussant un profond soupire, il fit style de ne pas avoir entendu, mais la personne insista. Se levant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à dire à la personne de dégager, mais en voyant qui était la personne, il se calma instantanément.

\- Em… Emily !?

\- Bonsoir Steve ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

Emily savait qu'il était en colère et avait bien vu qu'il l'avait évité toute la journée et voulait donc clarifier les choses.

\- Je peux entrer ? Et j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà dîné, sinon, je vais avoir du mal à finir ces deux pizzas !

Bien qu'il eût envie de lui dire qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu lui aussi afin de lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, il ne dit rien et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Emily posa les pizzas sur la table et retira sa veste avant de faire face à Stephen.

\- Excuse-moi pour hier soir. En fait, mon cousin était à la maison et, je ne pouvais pas annuler, étant donné que depuis une semaine, il me rabâche qu'il a une nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Stephen ne dit rien, mais sonda le regard d'Emily afin de voir si elle lui racontait des histoires. Néanmoins, toujours en colère il lui répondit un peu sèchement.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes soirées !

\- Steve !?

Emily connaissait bien Stephen, se doutait qu'il était en colère et vexé qu'elle ait refusé son invitation. Elle s'approcha alors de lui en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Steve, je suis désolé. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu annuler je…

Mais Emily n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, avec un Stephen qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres presque sauvagement, la surprenant. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion et le manque de souffle fit qu'ils s'écartaient l'un, l'autre, tout en restant proche. Stephen les yeux toujours clos avait posé son front contre celui de sa partenaire.

\- Ne sois pas désolé… C'est moi qui… C'est moi qui suis jaloux dès qu'un homme t'approche.

\- Steve, il ne s'agit que de mon cousin et…

\- Je sais, mais ton cousin aurait pu ramener un pote et rien que d'imaginer un homme te draguer me rend dingue. Je t'aime Em… Je t'aime tellement que…

Emily l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres, doigt que Stephen embrassa et suça.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, étant donné que je ressens pareil mais… Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas.

\- Et ça me rend dingue de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser en public, ça me rend dingue de faire style que tout va bien avec Cassandra et ça me rend dingue quand je te vois proche d'un homme même si ce n'est qu'un simple ami ! Je me dis qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse et avec qui tu feras ta vie et à ce moment-là je saurais que je te perdrais définitivement.

Emily vit la tristesse dans le regard Stephen et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Steve, tu sais que l'on est dans une situation compliqué et tu sais aussi que je ne veux pas priver Mavi de son père. J'adore ta petite princesse mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

\- Je sais, mais plus on avance dans le temps et plus Cassandra me mène la vie dure et plus je me dis que je me rapproche de ce fameux jour où je te perdrais définitivement.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais Steve, on restera amis quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Je ne veux pas être qu'ami avec toi Em, je te veux dans ma vie jusqu'à la fin.

Émue par les dires de Stephen, Emily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Elle sentit qu'il l'a serré contre son torse et qu'il lui rendit son baiser tendrement. Le manque de souffle se fit sentir et Emily s'écarta la première.

\- Et si on mangeait avant que les pizzas ne soient complètement froides.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance bonne enfant, parlant de tout et de rien durant toute la durée du repas, repas qui se terminait par une flûte de champagne.

Après avoir aidé Stephen à débarrasser et à ranger un peu, ils prirent place dans le canapé et Emily prit le script en main.

\- Alors comment on procède pour les scènes du mariage de nos personnages ?

Emily fut surprise de voir que Stephen était silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Allô, la terre appelle Steve !

 _Surprit_ \- Hein !? Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais comment on procède pour les scènes du mariage Olicity !

\- Et si on passait directement à la scène de leur Lune de Miel !

\- Sauf que cette scène n'est pas encore d'actualité. _Dit-elle en parcourant le script_

\- Et bien rien ne nous empêche de l'ajouter !

Emily fut surprise des dires de Stephen, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il lui prit le script des mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire répondant même au baiser, mais quand elle sentit qu'il l'allongeait sur le canapé, elle mit fin au baiser.

\- Steve, arrête, on …

Mais déjà Stephen repartait à l'assaut en déposant des baisers brûlant dans son cou. Emily sentit son désir croître et frémit de savoir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle allait le repoussait encore une fois quand d'une voix suave il lui dit à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime et j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Aux dires de son ami qu'elle aimait aussi, elle laissa effondrer cette barrière qu'elle avait mise entre eux et rendit les armes.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve.

Devant une telle déclaration et voyant une lueur de désir dans ses yeux, Stephen sourit, soulevant Emily l'emmena dans sa chambre où il l'a déposa sur son lit. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux et en revoyant celle qu'il aimait offerte ainsi à lui, leur première fois lui revint en mémoire.

\- Tu es tellement belle !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Stephen reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de les quitter et de parsemer son cou de baiser humide traçant un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla faisant gémir sa partenaire sous lui. Laissant son oreille tranquille, il traça un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine où ses mamelons dressés n'attendaient qu'a être cajolés, ce qu'il fit. Léchant, mordillant et titillant ce petit bout de chair rosé, il l'a senti gémir de plus en plus mentionnant que cela lui faisait de l'effet. Continuant sa torture un petit moment, il délaissa son mamelon afin de s'occuper de son jumeau là menant ainsi au supplice. Emily bougeait son bassin et se frotter contre lui, faisant grogner Stephen qui sentit sa moiteur contre son sexe dur.

Délaissant sa poitrine, Stephen laissa sa langue tracer un chemin sur son ventre arrivant à ce fruit défendu, l'objet de son désir. Passant un doigt sur son sexe, il eut un sourire le découvrant humide et palpitant de désir. Pourtant, voulant là faire patienter un peu, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa et sentit Emily se déhancher sous lui dans un soupir de frustration.

\- Stephen…

\- Allons, ne soit pas si pressé mon ange.

Ce qu'il lit dans ces yeux, tout ce désir lui donna envie de là posséder immédiatement, mais voulait prendre son temps et lui prouvait combien il était fou d'elle.

Reprenant sa descente, il retrouva sa féminité et n'attendit plus pour déposer ses lèvres, l'effet fut immédiat étant donné qu'elle écartait les cuisses en gémissant et en soupirant de plaisir. Il poursuivit l'exploration de son sexe avec de petits coups de langue afin de faire monter le plaisir et ce qu'il entendit fut si érotique à ses oreilles qu'il prit son clitoris gonflé dans sa bouche, le mordit légèrement et sentit sa partenaire gémir de plus en plus et se tortiller sous lui. Empoignant ses fesses afin qu'elle arrête de bouger, il malmena son clitoris avec sa langue là menant au supplice. La sentant proche l'orgasme, il s'écarta d'elle, remontant lentement vers son visage et lit tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Heureux d'être celui qui lui faisait ressentir cela, Stephen déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres, baiser qu'elle accentua, goûtant à son propre goût dans la bouche de Stephen. Descendant ses mains le long du dos de son amant, elle effleura son sexe ce qui fit grogner Stephen de plaisir.

\- Em…

\- Prends-moi Steve ! _Supplia-t-elle_

Devant une telle demande, Stephen l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de s'écarter d'elle. Écartant les cuisses, Stephen ne se fit pas prier et enfonçant un doigt en elle là sentant prêt à l'accueillir. Retirant son doigt qu'il lécha, il prit son sexe en main et l'amenant à son entrée, frottant son gland contre ces lèvres avant de s'enfoncer en elle doucement pour ne pas la blesser. Le voulant entièrement en elle, Emily posa ses pieds sur ces fesses pour l'inciter à venir en elle. Comprenant le message, Stephen s'enfonçant en elle, gémissant à l'unisson. Sentant le sexe de Stephen la remplir entièrement, elle arqua son corps contre le sien changea ainsi l'angle de pénétration qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir qui stoppa Stephen qui pensait lui avoir fait mal.

\- Tout va bien ?

Voyant son regard inquiet, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Oui ça va, mais je veux te sentir entièrement en moi.

Devant de tels dires de cette femme dont il était tombé fou amoureux il y a six ans, Stephen s'enfonça en elle d'un coup sec qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir l'unisson. Restant immobile quelques instants le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa grosseur, Stephen commença à bouger doucement en elle. Emily remonta ses jambes contre les cuisses de Stephen et se laissait emporter parce qu'elle ressentait.

Stephen l'embrassa et accéléra la cadence des va-et-vient, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps. Emily soupirait et gémissait de le sentir aller et venir en elle, sentant l'orgasme grossir. Leurs mouvements de leurs bassins s'accordant les firent gémir tous les deux, les rapprochant de l'extase. S'embrassant avec fougue alors que Stephen allait et venait en elle, voyant sa poitrine tressauter à chaque poussée, Stephen happa l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et sentit son amante se resserrait autour de son membre. S'enfonçant dans une poussée plus forte que les autres, il la sentit venir autour de lui dans un mélange de gémissement, de cris et de soupirs. Agrippant ces fesses, il s'empala brutalement en elle et sentit son plaisir déferler en elle, alors qu'elle écartait les cuisses pour le sentir encore plus.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, afin de prolonger cet orgasme le plus possible et Stephen finit par s'écarter d'elle, laissant leur fluide respectif se répandre sur les draps de Stephen. S'allongeant à ces côtés, il saisit Emily afin de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Se blottissant dans ses bras avec plaisir, elle posa sa main sur son torse moite et le caressa doucement et laissa sa main effleurer son sexe qui reprit du poil de la bête.

\- Em…

\- Hum !?

\- Ne me chauffe pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Emily effleura une nouvelle fois la virilité de Stephen qui gémit en sentant le désir l'envahir de nouveau. Emily sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en continuant son petit manège voyant le désir de son partenaire refaire surface. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Emily sur son sexe, il rendit les armes, laissant Emily lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait offert avant de venir s'empaler sur lui.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite et Stephen se réveilla le premier et sourit en se rappelant la nuit qu'il avait passée. Quand Emily se réveilla à son tour, il prit peur se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire, mais ne fit rien. Là serrant contre lui, Stephen lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Surpris par cette déclaration et surtout à l'éclat dans ses yeux, Stephen resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et l'embrassa heureux.

* * *

Le jour du tournage de la scène Olicity arriva rapidement. En arrivant dans la salle où été organisé le mariage, il vit Marc discutait avec la réalisatrice de l'épisode Laura Belsey. Les autres acteurs arrivaient au fur et à mesure, mais pas Emily étant donné que son personnage devait arriver en même temps que ses parents.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Steve, elle va bientôt arriver !

Stephen regarda David qui lui fit un clin d'œil puis se mit en retrait.

Le tournage débuta par William et Thea qui rejoignaient Oliver dans la salle tout en discutant puis Thea comprend que son frère est nerveux étant donné que Felicity n'est pas encore arrivé, le rassure, en mentionnant qu'ils sont déjà mariés lui reprochant même de l'avoir fait en cachette, laissant un Oliver anxieux se justifiant. John les rejoint ensuite en tendant un paquet à Oliver et s'excusant de l'absence de sa femme lui tendant le paquet avant de féliciter son ami, demandant où se trouvait la mariée ce que Oliver répondit qu'il ne savait pas vu que Donna avait un plan et se retournait comme indiqué dans le script et à ce moment-là. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement quand Emily fit alors son entrée, habillé dans une robe blanche, simple mais magnifique aux yeux de Stephen, escorter par Charlotte et Tom qui interprète les rôles respectifs de Donna Smoak et Noah Kuttler, les parents de Felicity. Mais pour Stephen, ce n'était pas Felicity qui venait de faire son entrée pour son mariage avec Oliver, mais Emily. Il ne vit qu'elle d'ailleurs et eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière lors de son mariage avec Cassandra.

POV Stephen

Je ne suis plus du tout dans mon rôle d'Oliver, non, à cet instant précis, je suis moi-même, je suis Stephen qui vient de voir la femme de sa vie faire son entrée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à cela, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ce que je ressens à cet instant est la joie de pouvoir épouser la femme que j'aime. Lorsque mon regard croise celui d'Emily et qu'elle me sourit, à ce que je lis dans ses yeux mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je m'avance vers elle et Emily dit ce qui est écrit dans le script, mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, trop occupé à regarder cette jeune femme qui a conquis mon cœur, pourtant, lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la mienne, je reprends mes esprits et me remets dans le rôle d'Oliver. Charlotte intervient alors et dans son rôle de Donna Smoak, me sourit en disant son texte.

Le tournage de cette longue scène se poursuit et lorsque le traditionnel « Et coupé » se fait entendre, tous applaudissent surprenant les deux interprètes principaux.

\- Bravo, alors-là bravo !

Les acteurs et actrices présents pour le tournage de cette scène se tournent vers la voix de la réalisatrice, Laura.

\- Stephen, il y avait une telle intensité dans ton regard quand Felicity arrive au bras de ses parents, que l'on a l'impression que cette scène est réelle.

Emily regarda alors Stephen qui répondit à Laura après avoir adressé un sourire à sa partenaire.

\- Je voulais montrer combien Oliver est heureux de se marier enfin avec la femme de sa vie que je crois que je me suis lâché un peu trop !

\- Non, au contraire, c'est parfait et je pense que les fans du couple Olicity vont être fous quand ils vont voir cette scène.

Ce fut Marc qui poursuivit

\- Sans compter la chanson que l'on va mettre lorsque Felicity arrive dans la salle, va rendre la scène alors plus forte et romantique.

Emily qui était resté jusque-là silencieuse se manifesta.

\- Euh alors, on reprend où…

\- Non, Stephen, Emily, étant donné que la première prise est parfaite sur tous les points. Julianna, Rick et Echo, à vous, on tourne la courte scène lorsque vous discutez tous les trois. Ensuite, on s'occupera de la scène suivante avec le gâteau et la danse.

Stephen et Emily quittaient donc le plateau afin de prendre un peu de repos le temps que l'autre scène soit tournée. Au moment où Emily aller prendre la direction de la salle de repos qui se trouver quelques mètres plus loin de la grande salle où la réception du mariage était tourné, une main l'attira dans une autre direction, mais qui appartenait à Stephen.

\- Steve !?

Contrairement au faux mariage qu'ils avaient tourné lors de la saison quatre, cette fois-ci et pour le grand plaisir de Stephen, Cassandra n'était pas là. Entraînant la jeune femme dans une autre pièce, a peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur ces lèvres, lui offrant un baiser fougueux et passionné auquel elle répondit. L'une de ses mains qui se trouvaient dans son dos descendit au niveau de ses fesses qu'il caressa faisant gémir la jeune femme contre lui. Le manque souffle mit fin au baiser, mais déjà Stephen était dans son cou le parsemant de baiser humide et brûlant et sentit ces tétons contre sa chemise se doutant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ce qu'il fit grimper son excitation d'un cran.

Emily sentait le désir de Stephen croître et se doutait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour avoir une relation sexuelle, mais le fait que Stephen se montre si entreprenant ne l'aidait pas vraiment et elle décida se laissait aller.

\- Tu me rends fou Em…

\- Je sais !

Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, tous deux se sourient avant de s'embrasser. Emily émit un petit cri lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras, là faisant asseoir sur un meuble recouvert d'un drap. Alors qu'il reprit possession de ces lèvres, il laissa l'une de ses mains explorer sous sa jupe. En passant un doigt au niveau de son sexe cachait par le petit bout de tissus, il le découvrit mouillé signifiant qu'elle était prête pour lui. Il faufila un doigt sous le tissu et le sentit palpitant. N'y tenant plus, Stephen s'écarta un peu d'elle afin d'ouvrir son pantalon et de sortir son sexe déjà dur.

En le voyant ainsi, Emily écarta les cuisses en lui murmurant un « vient » Stephen baissa alors sa culotte et s'enfonça complètement en elle en une seule poussée, ce qui arracha à Emily un cri de plaisir qui se mourut dans la bouche de Stephen qu'il l'avait embrassé au moment de son entrée. Étant très excité, il bougea très vite en elle tout en l'embrassant avant de délaisser sa bouche et de baisser les bretelles de sa robe de mariée, happant l'un de ces mamelons durci d'excitation puis l'autre.

\- Steve je…

Stephen sentit qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui et comprit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir tout comme lui. Délaissa sa poitrine, il reprit sa bouche, se libérèrent en même temps.

Stephen délaissa les lèvres gonflées d'Emily et le souffle court, se perdit dans son cou serrant son amante dans ses bras, qui elle aussi s'était perdue dans son cou.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Stephen s'écarta d'elle à regret non sans l'embrasser sensuellement.

\- On va devoir se nettoyer !

\- Il y a des toilettes par là-bas, vient !

Se rhabillant en vitesse, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire, ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes afin de se nettoyer un peu.

\- Ils vont se demander où nous sommes.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas appelés, alors ils tournent encore l'autre scène.

\- Oui certainement ! Par contre…

Stephen vit Emily rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quand on va rendre nos costumes, ils risquent de… D'être légèrement souillés, surtout après ce que l'on vient de faire.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Pas le moins du monde !

Stephen l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je t'aime et que j'aime te faire l'amour.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve et j'aime faire l'amour avec toi mais…

\- Je sais Em ! Peu importe le temps que cela va prendre, je veux être avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux avec Mavi. Je veux juste faire les choses bien.

\- Je sais Steve et je ne te demanderais rien. Si tu veux que l'on soit des SexFriend, je m'en contenterai

\- Tu mérites mieux que cela mon ange. Je vais discuter avec Cass ce week-end, je ne te promets pas que l'on sera ensemble dès mon retour, mais…

 _L'embrassant chastement_ \- J'ai confiance en toi Steve et sache que je t'attendrais.

Stephen lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa tendrement et sentit son désir pour elle se manifester une nouvelle fois.

\- STEVE, EM, MAIS OÙ ÊTES-VOUS PASSÉS BON SANG ! ON VOUS ATTEND !

C'était David qui les appelait.

\- Je crois que le devoir nous appelle !

\- Un mariage tu veux dire ?

\- Mais c'est vrai Madame Queen, je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de danser avec vous !

\- Eh bien, allons-y Monsieur Queen !

Ils éclataient de rire, puis Stephen cria.

\- ON ARRIVE DAVID !

Après s'être nettoyés un peu et s'être rafraîchis, ils rejoignirent la salle main dans la main, ce qui ne surprit pas David et Willa qui se doutaient qu'entre leurs deux amis ce n'était pas que de l'amitié.

\- Bien, Stephen, Emily on reprend. En position tout le monde !

\- Vous étiez passés où tous les deux ?

À la question de David, Stephen sourit se rappelant ce qu'il venait de faire avec sa partenaire.

\- Ici et là !

David regardait Stephen puis Emily qui avait l'air gêné. Il sourit puis glissa à l'oreille de Stephen.

\- Tu as un peu du rouge à lèvres d'Emily sur la joue !

Immédiatement, Stephen frotta sa joue puis regarda ses doigts pour voir qu'en effet, il avait un peu de rouge dessus.

\- Bon, Stephen, Emily c'est à vous et comme tout à l'heure, éblouissez-nous !

Dans la peau de leur personnage, Emily coupa une part de la pièce montée qui avait été élaborée à l'occasion du mariage Olicity. Prenant un bout, elle le tendit à Stephen qui fut surpris mais au signe de la tête de sa partenaire, ouvrit la bouche afin de goûter à ce fameux gâteau, qu'il trouva délicieux et sourit. La scène suivante fut celle du lancement de bouquet suivi du discours que devait dire Cutis interprété par Echo devant Oliver et Felicity était enlacé. Puis suite à l'intervention de Rick / Renee, Stephen délaissa le rôle d'Oliver et regarda amoureusement sa partenaire, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de son mariage avec elle. Puis la scène que Stephen attendait arriva, la première danse du couple que formait Oliver et Felicity. Attira Emily au milieu de la salle, leurs mains toujours jointe, Stephen passa son bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'Emily posa sa main libre sur son épaule. Tout en dansant, Stephen plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily qui lui sourit. Lorsque Emily répéta le texte que devait dire Felicity en ayant enlacé son partenaire, Stephen sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire à cet instant, vu que Paul parfaitement dans son rôle vint le voir comme mentionné dans la scène, mentionnant que quelqu'un de l'équipe l'avait dénoncé.

Laura Belsey la réalisatrice de cet épisode mit fin à la scène.

\- Coupé ! C'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait. Ce soir, on tourne les scènes entre Dinah et Vincent, ainsi que celle avec Quentin et Laurel. Pour les scènes du Bunker qui opposera la Team Arrow, on planche dessus demain. Bonne soirée à tous.

La salle qui avait été louée se vidait et chacun regagner le lieu où se trouver leur caravane afin de se reposer où pour réviser ses textes pour les scènes du soir. Emily sortait de la douche quand on frappa à la porte de sa caravane. Enfila un peignoir de bain, elle alla ouvrir et sourit de voir l'invité surprise.

\- Salut _Montrant un paquet_ Sushi ?

\- Salut et c'est parfait, j'ai une faim de loup en plus.

Emily s'écarta pour laisser entrer Stephen avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, mais elle s'y retrouva plaquée dessus, la bouche de Stephen dévorant la sienne et dit entre deux baisers.

\- Tu sais que c'est une incitation de me recevoir dans cette tenue.

\- Désolé mais je sortais de la douche quand tu as frappé et…

Mais Stephen l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que ses mains défirent le nœud du peignoir qu'elle portait dévoilant son corps nu qu'il connaissait. Nichant sa tête dans son cou sur lequel il déposait des baisers chauds et humides il lui murmura d'une voix suave.

\- Tu as peut-être une faim de loup, mais moi j'ai faim d'autre chose.

Emily déglutit aux dires de Stephen et se laissa faire lorsqu'il la souleva l'entraînant dans sa chambre afin de l'aimer pour la seconde fois de la journée, mais de manière plus tendre cette fois-ci. Katie qui passa près de la caravane d'Emily afin de tourner la scène avec Paul et aux bruits qu'elle entendit, elle sourit, de ce que son amie faisait et avec qui.

Après avoir fait l'amour tendrement, le couple dégusta les Sushi ramenés par Stephen en regardant Batman Begins, le premier de la trilogie de Christopher Nolan. Après plus de deux heures de films, ils s'endormirent enlacés dans le lit d'Emily, heureux d'être ensemble, même si rien n'était réglé avec Cassandra. Malgré tout, Stephen ne regrettait rien et en cet instant, il ne souhaitait être nulle part ailleurs que dans le lit et les bras d'Emily.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS qui à la base ne devait être hot ^^' Alors ce qui m'a donné envie de terminer cet OS, est ce que Stephen a évoqué lui-même lors de sa dernière interview à New York par le « BUILD Series. »À savoir: La scène quand Felicity fait goûter à Oliver le gâteau de mariage n'était pas dans le script.**

 **Prochain à arriver, sera basé sur le 5.09 avec cette affreuse harpie.**

 **Merci par avance pour vos Reviews,**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	10. HVFF London 2018

**Coucou la compagnie,**

 **Voici un nouvel OS Stemily (pas celui qui était prévu) mais qui porte sur le HVFF London qui fut une fois de plus, fort intéressant en ce qui concerne nos deux acteurs qui montre une fois de plus que le Stemily est de plus en plus réel (Stephen s'est encore lâché).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Hero Fan Fest London 2018**

Une fois encore, comme chaque année, la Hero Fan Fest de Londres battait son plein. Des fans du monde entier avaient fait le déplacement pour voir les acteurs de Arrow, Gotham… Bref, un succès comme chaque année.

Stephen avait été un peu déçu de voir qu'un panel OTA n'était pas prévu au programme cette année, appréciant ce panel à trois. Comme chaque année, Cassandra l'avait accompagné avec Mavi et comme d'habitude, Emily était accompagné par ses amis.

Le panel d'Emily avait lieu de samedi en compagnie de David et Julianna, quand à celui de Stephen, il était prévu dimanche en compagnie d'Aisha Tyler.

POV Stephen

Lorsque l'heure des photos ops arrivait, comme c'était souvent le cas, les fans étaient imaginatifs lorsqu'il s'agissait du couple Olicity. Ainsi lorsqu'un fan me demanda à moi et à Emily de refaire la mythique pose du film Dirty Dancing, je n'avais pas hésité à attirer Emily contre mon torse, posant l'une de mes mains sur son ventre et l'autre dans sa chevelure blonde, alors qu'Emily elle avait posé sa main sur niveau de mon cou. Bien que cela ne durât que quelques instants, la fan fut heureuse et nous remercia. Mais les trois photos que j'avais le plus appréciées furent celles où Emily avait niché sa tête dans mon cou, lorsque je l'avais embrassé et enfin, lorsque nous avons lié nos mains, les embrassant. Lors de cette photo, j'ai bien senti mon désir pour elle se manifester, comme a chaque fois d'ailleurs que je suis proche d'elle.

Cette première journée fut bien remplie et l'Olympia avait fermé ces portes, donnant rendez-vous aux fans le lendemain.

Comme tous les ans, Stephen était l'un des derniers à partir, passant plus de temps que les autres signer les autographes et passant du temps avec les fans. Il était à présent passé huit heures du soir et Stephen était au bar de son hôtel ne voulant pas penser à la séparation qui comme chaque année était douloureuse. Cette année encore, il allait devoir partir en vacances avec sa femme et sa petite fille et cette année encore, Emily allait partir de son côté, même si elle serait à Vancouver, occupé avec son projet « Reborning ». Il ne supportait plus cette situation et avait hâte que le divorce soit enfin prononcé, parce que oui même si peu de personne était au courant Stephen était en instance de divorce avec Cassandra. Sa femme avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver leur mariage et savait que Stephen souffrait de ne pas être avec celle que son cœur avait choisie. Bien sûr, au début, elle lui avait voulu, mais avait fini par comprendre que se déchirer ainsi était nocif pour Mavi.

Las, Stephen fit signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air en forme cousin !

Stephen tourna la tête et vit Robbie qui s'installa à côté de lui, lui donnant une tape dans le dos avant de s'adresser au barman.

\- La même chose.

Stephen vida son verre d'une traite, demanda au barman de le resservir.

\- Tu sais que noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool n'est pas une solution mec !

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour m'aider !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil Steve, la journée fut un succès et demain, elle le sera certainement.

\- C'est justement ça le problème !

Robbie regardait son cousin se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si morose, puis comprit.

\- Emily hein !

 _Soupirant_ \- Ouais ! J'en ai marre de cette situation Rob.

\- Et elle qu'en dit-elle ?

\- Tu l'as connaît, elle sait que la situation est compliquée mais ne veux pas que Mavi souffre, elle s'en veut déjà pour le divorce.

\- Quoi !? Comment ça ?

\- Elle a peur des conséquences lorsqu'il sera rendu public.

\- Pourtant, elle n'est pas du genre à écouter les ragots D'ailleurs, quand on disait des saloperies sur elle, les fans l'ont soutenu !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, elle fut surprise de voir les fans de son personnage et du Olicity tenir tête aux fans des Comics.

\- Des imbéciles d'ailleurs qui ont fini par comprendre que le Olicity était le pilier de la série !

Stephen sourit aux dires de son cousin, se souvenant de la surprise d'Emily à cette époque.

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah ce soir avec Em !

\- Rien Rob, Cass est là je te rappelle !

\- Ose me dire que cela ne t'a jamais empêché de sauter sur ta petite blonde, lorsqu'elle et ses amis se retrouvent chez toi !

\- Jamais Rob, je ne lui fais jamais l'amour quand elle est chez moi avec ses amis et quand Cass et présente.

 _Avec un sourire espiègle_ \- Donc si je comprends bien, quand vous êtes seuls, les vêtements volent à travers la pièce !

Stephen s'étrangla et rougit aux dires de son cousin !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareils !

\- Parce que c'est la vérité gros malin! D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas très discret quand vous faites la chose !

Stephen rougit mal à l'aise aux dires de son cousin qui lui fit un clin d'œil !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- À d'autre. D'ailleurs, Italia en a encore les oreilles qui sifflent !

Robbie s'amusait comme un petit fou de voir son cousin mal à l'aise mais voulait aussi qu'il se décide à aller retrouver sa chère et tendre.

\- Attends, ne me dit pas que tu nous espionnes !

\- Ah bah tu vois tu l'avoues ! _Dit-il d'un clin d'œil complice_ Pour faire court, il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions à Vancouver et Italia à vouloir rendre visite à Em et quand nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de son appartement, on a entendu des mots puis des cris qui faisaient comprendre ce qui se tramaient derrière cette porte !

\- Qui te dis que c'était moi !

\- T'en connais beaucoup toi, des types qu'Emily fréquente en disant quand elle couche avec eux _En disant Plus bas_ Plus fort Steve, oh oui, Stephen.

Stephen rougit encore plus aux dires de son cousin et surtout d'avoir été plus ou moins pris en flagrant délit même derrière une porte. Il poussa un profond soupire avant de se confier.

\- C'est vrai que quand elle et moi sommes seuls, on… Les vêtements volent à travers la pièce. Faut dire qu'avec le fait que nos personnages sont en couples, parfois c'est dur de résister.

\- Et là qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

\- Tu sais très bien que Cass et Mavi sont là et…

\- Et alors où est le problème ? Cass voit quelqu'un non, un photographe me semble-t-il !

\- Ouais.

\- Mais !?

\- Mais rien du tout. Je… Je ne veux pas paraître pour un obsédé sexuel aux yeux d'Emily.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle attend que tu l'as rejoigne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

\- Bah c'est simple, tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Em et Italia et quand elle lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait ce soir, Em a baissé les yeux en disant qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle allait probablement rester dans sa chambre, seule !

\- Ce qui signifie qu'elle veut être tranquille.

\- Où qu'elle attend quelqu'un !

\- Je n'ai pas le Pass de sa chambre de toute façon !

\- Et alors, suffit de demander à l'accueil en faisant croire qu'elle l'a égaré.

\- Ils ne me donneront pas de Pass comme ça, surtout avec une excuse aussi bidon.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, tu te fais passer pour son petit ami.

\- Ça ne marchera pas non plus !

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, cousin ! Et puis vu les photos que vous avez faites, j'ai bien vu qu'à un certain moment tu avais envie d'elle, ton corps ne ment pas !

\- OK, de toute façon tu as raison, elle me manque !

Robbie sourit de voir son cousin enfin décidé et le suivit jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel où se trouver la réception.

\- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

\- Oui je, mon amie a oublié son Pass dans sa chambre, auriez-vous un double s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr, qu'elle chambre ?

\- La deux-cent quarante-huit.

Le réceptionniste consulta son cahier et sortit la clé en question.

\- Miss Richards m'avait justement demandé à son arrivée qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de double, je l'ai donc laissé de côté.

\- Oui, elle fait toujours cela, surtout quand nous sommes invités à des manifestations comme celle qui se déroule à l'Olympia.

Après avoir remercié le réceptionniste, Stephen et Robbie s'éloignaient.

\- Bah, tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué !

 _Soupirant_ \- Oui, mais, que va dire Cass ? Et Mavi !

\- Steve, tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions ! Je ne te dis pas de rester enfermé jusqu'à lundi avec Emily dans la chambre, mais de passer un moment seul tous les deux, d'autant plus que demain soir, vous allez devoir vous séparer pendant plus d'un mois, donc profites-en !

Stephen sourit à son cousin et le remercia avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage d'Emily, il prit la direction de sa chambre et frappa dans un premier temps, afin d'éviter de la surprendre. Voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas, il actionna le Pass dans la fente et entra dans la chambre. Il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas là voir, puis entendit le bruit de la douche et sa voix qui chanté une des musiques du film « The Greatest Showman » Il sourit de l'entendre chanter, ayant toujours trouvé qu'elle avait une très belle voix.

Ayant soudainement envie de la rejoindre sous la douche pour un câlin intime, Stephen se déshabilla complètement et sans faire de bruit la rejoignit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche, elle était dos à lui. Bien qu'il l'avait déjà vue nue plusieurs fois, il sentit son membre se raidir et sans crier gare, le mit contre ces fesses ferme l'attira contre lui.

Sursautant en sentant quelque chose contre ses cuisses, Emily se tendit immédiatement, mais se détendit presque aussitôt en sentant des bras qu'elle connaissait bien, l'envelopper.

N'y tenant plus, Stephen plongea sa tête dans son cou, déposant ses lèvres sur cette peau qui le rendait fou de désir.

\- Humm… Je me demandais quand tu allais me rejoindre !

 _Surprit_ \- Tu m'attendais !?

Emily s'écarta de Stephen alors de se retourner, enlaçant son cou.

\- Bien sûr, j'avais envie de t'avoir pour moi toute seule !

Il sentit son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et n'y tenant plus s'en empara presque sauvagement, la serrant contre lui, grognant de plaisir en sentant son désir contre son bassin. Dévorant sa bouche, il caressait cette peau sur laquelle l'eau coulait et sentait les mains de son amante parcourir son dos, et ses fesses avant de remonter lentement, le rendant fou.

\- Tu me rends fou Em !

 _Espiègle_ \- Je sais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit, qu'elle l'embrassa à son tour fougueusement, laissant ses mains caressaient sa nuque, les laissant glissait jusqu'à ces épaules avant de revenir sur son torse musclé. Elle fit des petits mouvements circulaires, dessinant ses muscles, avant de le délaisser et de descendre plus bas, effleurant son membre dressé, qu'il n'attendait qu'elle pour être cajolé.

\- Em…

Faisant style de rien, Emily le délaissa, remontant ses mains à son cou, l'embrassant. Cassant le baiser, elle baisa tendrement le cou, son torse, s'attardant sur ces tétons qu'elle titillait, déclenchant des gémissements chez son partenaire qui s'abandonnait totalement à elle. Elle poursuivit sa descente au niveau son ventre jusqu'à se mettre à genoux et arriver à son membre qu'elle regardait avec gourmandise. Stephen sentit son cœur s'accélérait sachant ce qu'elle allait faire, et il adorait plus que tout lorsqu'elle le prenait ainsi dans sa bouche. Reculant un peu, laissant son dos rencontrer le carrelage de la douche, il ferma les yeux sachant ce qui allait suivre.

À genoux dans la douche, Emily jeta un œil rapide à son partenaire avant de prendre délicatement son membre dans sa bouche et commença sa petite torture en le léchant d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement ensuite. Le sentant réceptif à ce qu'elle lui offrait, elle accentua ses coups de langue en le masturbant en même temps.

Stephen avait du mal à contenir son plaisir en cet instant, poussait des gémissements rauques de plaisir. Ne pouvant rien faire, il posa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Il se sentait venir, et Emily le sentit palpiter et sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à venir. Voulant qu'il se laisse aller, elle caressa ces testicules et sentit Stephen s'empalait dans sa bouche dans un gémissement plus fort que les précédents.

Le nettoyant un peu, elle se redressa délicatement, croisant son regard et fut fière d'y voir de la luxure et du plaisir.

\- Je t'aime !

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il lui dit avant de l'embrasser tendrement ayant envie d'elle, mais voulait avant lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Emily cria de surprise, lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras, sortant de la salle de bains, et l'allongea sur le lit la dominant.

Emily ouvrit les cuisses l'invitant à venir en elle, mais le sourire qu'il lui fit, ne lui disant rien de bon.

\- Non, non… Je ne vais quand même pas être le seul à avoir été torturé !

Emily sourit timidement. Et sentit les lèvres chaude et humide de Stephen embrassé les siennes, mais avant qu'elle ne réponde au baiser, il se retira avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

\- Steve !

Il ne lui répondit pas et enfouit sa tête dans son cou qu'il dévora, traçant une ligne humide et chaude de son oreille jusqu'à son épaule avant de dévier sa tête et descendre vers sa poitrine. Alors qu'il malaxait son sein gauche de sa main, titillant le téton déjà durci d'excitation, il mordilla l'autre, ce qui déclencha un doux gémissement chez sa partenaire qui bougeait son bassin, en voulant plus. Sa main parcourant son corps, il effleura sa féminité quand elle se mit à se tortiller une nouvelle fois sous lui.

\- Non, non, non, arrête de bouger ainsi.

Il s'allongea sur elle afin qu'elle arrête de se tortiller dans tous les sens.

\- Steve, t'en prie…

\- Soit patiente ma chérie, laisse-moi te préparer !

Il passa sa main sur sa féminité et là sentit chaude et humide. Il entra alors un doigt en elle et sentit qu'elle était plus que prête. Pourtant, il décida de jouer un peu avec elle là menant au supplice. Remplaçant son doigt par sa langue. Il la sentit proche de l'orgasme, pourtant il savait qu'elle se retenait cela lui arrivait parfois quand elle ne voulait pas venir sans le sentir en elle. Il stoppa alors sa torture et se redressa, remontant vers elle.

\- Em… Regarde-moi.

Emily ouvrit les yeux rencontre le regard amoureux de Stephen, regard remplit de désir.

\- Viens pour moi mon ange.

En disant ces quelques mots, Stephen l'embrassa en laissant ses doigts titiller son clitoris ce qui eu raison d'elle. Dans un cri couvert par la bouche de Stephen, Emily connu un premier orgasme. S'écartant d'elle, ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux le combla.

L'embrassa une nouvelle fois, Emily gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit Stephen là remplir entièrement d'un coup de rein. Restant immobile quelques instants le temps qu'elle s'habitue lui. Touts deux très excité par de chaud préliminaire, l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement. Stephen alternait néanmoins des vas et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide dans le seul but d'exciter au maximum sa partenaire. Elle gémit de frustration ce qui le fit sourire.

Elle se déhancha alors, lui arrachant un son rauque sachant qu'elle allait le rendre fou si elle continuait. Écartant plus ses cuisses, Stephen se retira d'elle avant de s'empaler d'un coup de reins et de reprendre des vas et vient rapide. Il la sentit peu après se resserrer autour de lui, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarde à exploser. Il s'enfonça en elle un peu plus loin ce qui lui fit rendre les armes dans un son qu'il trouvait mélodieux. Dans une dernière poussée, il la rejoignit peu après. Le souffle court, Stephen se laissa tomber sur le côté, épuisé mais heureux. Ils se cajolèrent encore un moment, puis Stephen se retira d'elle.

\- Je t'aime Em.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve.

Caressant sa joue, elle se blottit dans ses bras profitant de cette intimité pendant encore quelques minutes et se redressa.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir reprendre une douche.

\- Je t'accompagne si tu veux _Dit-il taquin_

Bien qu'il aurait aimé passer toute la nuit avec elle, Stephen regagna sa chambre d'hôtel afin d'être frais pour le lendemain qui arriva très rapidement.

Le dimanche, seconde journée de la Heros FanFest, les fans étaient au rendez-vous et la journée débuta par le panel de Stephen. Sa petite fille fit une apparition sur scène ce qui fit rire tout le monde quand elle dit que son papa était Green Arrow.

Une fois le Panel fini, Stephen chercha Emily du regard et là vit derrière l'une des portes qui séparer les galeries. N'y tenant plus, de ne pas là voir, il s'approcha d'elle rapidement, l'attirant contre lui et l'embrassa.

\- Salut toi, tu m'as manqué cette nuit !

\- Pas autant que moi mon amour !

Voyant des fans s'approcher de l'endroit, il ferma la porte afin de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit ou en photo et plaqua Emily sur cette dernière dévorant sa bouche. Le manque de souffle les obligea à se séparer mais déjà Stephen partait à la découverte de son cou, passant ses mains sous son haut caressant sa peau.

\- Hum… Steve…

\- Tu me rends fou Em.

\- Tu me fais le même effet, mais on ne peut pas, pas ici.

\- Et pourquoi pas mon cœur, bientôt ce sera réel entre nous.

Emily posa ses mains sur son torse le repoussant.

\- Tu sais que je suis impatiente que ce jour arrive mais…

Stephen poussa un profond soupire comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, comme c'était souvent le cas.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie.

 _L'embrassa tendrement_ \- Ne t'excuse pas Steve, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, autant que ça l'est pour moi.

\- Écoute, dès que cette manifestation est finie, j'appelle mon avocat pour savoir combien de temps ça va encore durer toute cette paperasse !

\- On devrait y aller, les photos ops vont bientôt commencer.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins, il y a d'autres sorties !

Les séances des photos ops commençaient et comme d'habitude il y avait foule pour les photos Olicity et OTA. Pour faire plaisirs aux fans qui était fous du couple Olicity, Stephen embrassa Emily par-derrière et la soulevant dans les airs là faisant éclatait de rire. Les poses demandées par les fans du couple furent encore plus imaginatives ce second jour. Ainsi lorsqu'un fan demanda si Emily et Stephen pouvaient faire comme Mr. et Mrs Smith lors de la scène du bal, Stephen n'hésita pas une seconde et souleva la jambe de sa partenaire, passant son bras autour de sa taille, alors que celle-ci entoura son cou pour ne pas tomber. Elle aborda un air si mignon que Stephen mourrait d'envie de l'embraser à cet instant. Lorsque deux fans demandèrent de faire comme si Oliver voulait embrasser Felicity, Stephen prit le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains et posa son nez sur le sien lui souriant.

Autant dire que Stephen était heureux de ces deux jours. Pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est le cœur brisé, qu'il dut dire au revoir à son Emily. Sur le départ, alors qu'elle était près de sa table d'autographe, Stephen l'attrapa par-derrière et la souleva sous le regard des quelques membres du Staff qui restaient. Puis une fois seul, ils échangèrent un ultime baiser, sachant que leurs retrouvailles ne seraient pas avant juillet.

\- Appelle-moi d'accord !

\- C'est promis Steve.

\- Bon courage pour les réplétions de Reborning.

 _Timidement_ \- Merci, tu viendras si elle est jouée ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, même si je suis à l'autre bout de la planète.

Emily nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant profitant ainsi des dernières minutes avec lui.

Le lendemain fut difficile pour Stephen qui était déjà en manque de sa partenaire. Il savait qu'elle devait être quelque part entre Londres et Vancouver étant donné qu'elle avait pris un vol à sept heures ce matin et qu'elle devait arriver vers cinq heures du soir sur le sol Canadien. Le souvenir de qu'ils avaient fait ce samedi soir lui revint en mémoire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris papa ?

\- Parce que papa est heureux ma puce.

\- Mavi vient terminer ta valise ma puce !

\- Oui maman.

Cassandra attendit que Mavi soit dans sa chambre afin de se rapprocher de celui qui serait bientôt son ex-époux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses à elle ?

Stephen leva la tête et croisa le regard de celle qui avait partagé sa vie durant quelques années.

\- Oui. Excuse-moi !

Cassandra sourit et s'agenouilla, posa ses mains sur les jambes de Stephen.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Il est normal de penser à la personne que l'on aime !

\- Cassandra !?

\- Tu sais, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été odieuse. Que ce soit avec toi, avec Emily où avec la production de la série. Et aujourd'hui, je me dis que, si je n'avais cherché d'excuse et si j'avais vécu avec toi à Vancouver, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu tournes de juillet à mai avec ta partenaire pour qui tu as eu le coup de foudre il y a six ans, donc il est normal qu'un à moment donné les choses ont explosé en vous.

\- Je suis désolé Cassandra, je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle…

 _Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres_ \- Je le sais. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour ne pas céder, mais cette scène a eu raison de vous.

\- Je te jure que… Que Emily et moi avons tout fait pour ne pas céder !

\- Je le sais. Mais parfois, on ne peut pas aller contre ses sentiments !

\- J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé Cass, tu as ma parole.

\- Je sais Steve, je te connais bien, je sais que tu n'es pas un sale type. Je sais que jamais tu ne m'aurais trompé pour me faire du mal.

\- Je t'ai sincèrement aimé Cassandra !

\- Je sais chéri. Mavi fut le fruit de notre amour et même si on divorce, cela ne changera rien au fait que tu es son père.

\- Je t'aime Cass, comme une amie à présent, mais je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Cassandra se redressa en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Stephen dans un simple baiser avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'être heureux !

Cassandra ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et rejoignit sa fille pour l'aider à terminer sa valise.

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la Hero Fan Fest et Stephen se trouvait actuellement à Sydney, en Australie pour une manifestation de fan qui s'étalait sur trois jours, le quinze, seize et dix-sept juin. Comme toujours, les fans avaient été surexcités de voir Stephen et les autres acteurs afin d'échanger quelques mots. Bien qu'il adorait ce genre de manifestation, trois jours étaient vraiment intenses, et il n'avait qu'une hâte rentrer à l'hôtel afin de dormir quelques heures, prenant l'avion le lendemain pour l'Europe. Le lendemain, il fut tiré de son sommeil par un bruit strident, celui de son iPhone qu'il avait oublié de mettre en silencieux. De mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé par ce bruit, il décrocha malgré tout en voyant le nom s'affichait.

\- Oui, Amell 〔…〕 Quoi, c'est vrai ? 〔…〕 Super, merci de m'avoir appelé. Oui, je m'en occupe !

D'un bon, Stephen se leva du lit et fonça dans sous la douche afin de se rendre rapidement à l'aéroport, ne pouvant plus attendre.

Vancouver, mi-juin (le 19)

Emily était tranquillement en train de faire un beau rêve, quand Ophie grimpa sur le lit la réveillant.

\- Ophie, bon sang !

Ophie voyant que sa maîtresse était réveillée lui lécha le visage comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon ma belle, je me lève !

Bien qu'elle aurait adoré poursuivre le beau rêve qu'elle faisait, Emily se leva en s'étirant. Voyant sa maîtresse enfin levée, Ophie roula sur elle-même enfin de se retrouver sous la couette.

\- Sale bête, tu voulais avoir le lit pour toi toute seule hein, avoue-le.

Pour toute réponse, Ophie aboya !

\- Oui j'ai bien, comprit !

Souriant, Emily caressa la tête de son bébé comme elle l'appelait souvent et quitta sa chambre afin d'aller mettre en route sa cafetière. Elle sortit son mug préféré, cadeau de Stephen quand sa sonnette retentit. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa pendule et se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être.

Haussant les épaules, elle quitta la cuisine afin d'aller ouvrir se disant que c'était peut-être sa mère où Fanta. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda à travers le judas, elle sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une bouche s'empara de la sienne fougueusement, là forçant à reculer. La personne qui tenait sa valise d'une main, la posa dans l'appartement, enserrant la taille de la jeune femme, là faisant entrer dans l'appartement, refermant la porte du pied. Le manque de souffle les obligeait à se séparer et ce fut Emily qui parla là première.

\- Waouh ! En quel honneur ? Non pas que je n'aime pas quand tu m'embrasses ainsi, mais ai-je le droit de connaître la raison ?

\- Ai-je besoin d'une raison de venir rendre visite à la femme que j'aime et qui me reçoit dans une tenue aussi sexy !

Emily rougit aux dires de Stephen et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite nuisette bleu nuit et un petit shorty comme vêtement.

\- Non, tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu le sais, tu es toujours le bienvenu, mais je pensais que tu étais en Europe avec Cass et Mavi.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais plus maintenant !

\- Comment ça ?

Stephen mit un genou à terre surprenant Emily et prit sa main dans la sienne, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ste… Steve !?

\- Emily, depuis six ans je suis fou de toi. Quand on s'est rencontré en deux mille douze, je vivais déjà avec Cassandra et nous étions fiancés, mais, notre rencontre a brutalement changé ma vie. Même si j'ai épousé Cassandra, mon cœur ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Au fils des années, nous sommes devenus de plus en plus complices et j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur en épousant Cass.

Emily fut émue par les dires de son ami et amant et sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Lors de notre première fois en mars deux mille quinze après le tournage de cette scène Olicity, j'ai compris que, c'est toi que je voulais dans ma vie et personne d'autre. Mais avec Mavi, ce ne fut pas évident mais au fils des semaines, des mois, Cassandra a compris qu'elle n'était plus la seule dans mon cœur. Au début ce ne fut pas facile ce type de situation, mais, elle a finalement compris que notre mariage était terminé. Alors malgré sa jalousie envers toi au début, elle savait au fond d'elle-même, que si elle m'aimait elle devait me laisser partir, même si cela était douloureux pour elle.

\- Steve… Qu'est-ce que… Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Ma chérie, c'est terminé, on peut enfin vivre heureux !

\- Que… Quoi !? Attends-je…

\- Emily Bett Rickards, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Cette déclaration lui vint droit au cœur ne s'attendant pas à ce que Stephen lui demande de devenir sa femme, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Pourtant, l'aimant comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un, elle lui répondit la voix cassée par l'émotion.

\- Oui… Oui je le veux.

Heureux, Stephen se relevant l'embrassa fougueusement, là soulevant dans ses bras, la conduisant dans sa chambre afin de fêter cette nouvelle comme il se doit. Le peu de vêtement que Emily portait vola à travers l'appartement avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre. Ophie fut expulsé du lit et dû se trouver un endroit tranquille afin de dormir, chose pas évident avec le bruit que faisait sa maîtresse.

Ne voulant pas attendre des mois, c'est par une belle journée de juillet que Stephen et Emily se disaient oui devant un petit comité, qui se composait de la famille des mariés et de leurs amis les plus proches. Cassandra fut bien entendu conviée à ce mariage avec son nouveau compagnon, heureuse pour son ex-époux et pour Emily.

Bien que Emily avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un bébé Olicity pour cette saison sept, la production dut modifier leurs plans, étant donné que Emily leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte et que la naissance était prévue pour mars, le fruit de leur amour ayant été conçu ce fameux samedi soir, le vingt-six juin plus exactement.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'actualité Stemily, j'imagine que vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ce Week-end. Là il n'y a plus photos et des gens que je connais et qui étaient à cette HVFF me l'ont confirmé ! D'ailleurs, sur Twitter, les commentaires ne manquent pas.**

 **Je pense qu'on devrait bientôt avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.**

 **Le dernier chapitre de ma fic Stemily devrait arriver prochainement, il faut que j'arrive à vous le dévoiler avant le 12 Juin, parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus publier avant début juillet.**

 **Ensuite, une nouvelle fic Stemily est en cours, déjà 5 chapitres d'écrit, elle devrait faire plus ou moins 15 chapitres.**

 **Merci par avance pour vos reviews, sachez que c'est hypermotivant de voir que mes écrits vous plaisent.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
